Thanks To A Cheater
by AgentDoubleONight
Summary: Based off my One-Shot 'Cheater'. Piper came back from her year long tour, only to find Jason had cheated on her. Will Piper find love with the one? Or will she realize the one doesn't exist?
1. Cheater

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**Since a certain review of my one-shot Cheater suggested this, I'm making Cheater into a story. So I'm dedicating these first two chapters to you AthenaGray15! I hope you all like this as much as you guys liked Cheater!**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"Piper!" I'd just walked into the Cafe when someone called my name. I turned to see Annabeth and Hazel sitting at a booth next to a window.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down next to Annabeth. "Long time no see."

"Speaking of that, how was the tour?" Hazel asked as a waitress came over.

"Hi, what can I get you girls?" Annabeth ordered a coffee while Hazel and I ordered hot chocolates. The waitress jotted down our orders and left. I turned to Hazel.

"Well the tour was great, I got to see some sights and everything. But enough about me, how are things with Percy and Frank?" I smirked as Annabeth turned a bit red.

"T-things are great. Percy even...well..." Annabeth held out a hand and I felt my eyes go wide.

"That's a big rock." I said as I examined the diamond engagement ring on Annabeth's ring finger. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder to Jason. We'd been together six years now. Percy and Annabeth had us beat by a year.

"I don't even know wear he got the money for it. He got my mom's blessing and everything."

"And we al know your mom hated that you were with 'sea scum'." Hazel laughed. I laughed to, remembering how Annabeth's mom and Percy's dad hated eachother over some stupi thing that had happened when they were younger.

"What about your love life, Piper? How are things with Jason?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow as I looked away.

"I-I'm not sure really. I mean, I haven't seen him in a year and sometimes when I'd call him during the tour he'd say, 'I'm busy' and then hang up. I think he might be mad at me..."

"He can't be mad at you, _he's_ one of the people who'd pushed you to go on tour saying it was for the best." Hazel reasoned. "But I haven't seen him around lately, he hasn't been at the club we usually go to."

"And Percy hasn't hung out with him in a while because Jason says he's busy. But he got a new job while you were gone, Piper. That's probably why he's so busy." Annabeth said.

"A new job? He never told me about that." I said, wondering why he hadn't told me.

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you-" Hazel was cut off by Annabeth.

"Holy crap..." Annabeth said as she looked out the window towards the street.

"What is it-Oh my god!" Hazel gasped as she looked where Annabeth was looking. Hazel looked a me. "Oh Piper, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? About what?" Both girls poined at the window and I looked out towards the street.

What I saw nearly brought me to tears.

Jason was across the street, making out with another girl. The girl was wearing skinny jeans, a purple long sleeve shirt, and had long black hair. I watched, unable to pull my eyes away from the scene of Jason kissing another girl untill they pulled away and I caught a glimpse of her dark, piercing eyes.

"Is that...Reyna?" I cursed myself when my voice cracked.

"Yeah, it is." Annabeth said as she looked sadly at me. "Are you okay, Piper?"

"No. My boyfriend is cheating on me." I blinked my tears away and took a deep breath. "But I won't cry. I'm gonna make him pay."

"How?" Annabeth and Hazel asked. With a small smile I leaned across the table and told them my plan.

"That sounds great!" Hazel said as I pulled away.

"Yeah, but a good kick in the jewels would be good to." Annabeth added and we all laughed. Percy suddenly arrived, giving me a sad smile.

"Piper, Jason-"

"I know. But your just in time to help me get back at him." I quickly told Percy what to do and got ready.

I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Jason's number, and held a finger to my lips as Annabeth and Hazel held back laughs. I put the phone on speaker and glanced out the window where Jason pulled away from Reyna to answer his phone.

"Hello?" Jason's voice came from my phone. Good thing I was practically laughing so he wouldn't be able to tell I knew something was up.

"Hey Jason!" I said as happily as I could.

"Piper? H-hey, where are you now?" Jason quickly got rid of the nervousness in his voice. Across the street Reyna's face morphed into a frown when she heard my name.

"I'm...just arriving in town. I was calling to make sure you were still coming to my concert tomor-hold on." I pressed my hand to the phone, making sure that Jason could still hear what was said as I held it closer to me and Percy.

"Hey." I said to Percy who smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Hey gorgeous." Percy whispered in a husky voice. Annabeth had to press her hands to her mouth to keep from laughing. "How 'bout I buy a pretty girl like you a drink?"

"In a minute, handsome. When I finish talking to the kill joy on the phone." I looked out the window and nearly burted out laughing at Jason's face.

"Okay, I'm back. Annabeth and Hazel are here with me and they say hi." I said as I set the phone-still one speaker-on the tabel. "So are you coming to my concert tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am. I'll see you tonight?" I smirked as I answered.

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm going with the girls to the club. Your welcome to drop by though."

"Okay. Bye Piper..." I hung up and we all started laughing, watching Reyna glare and refuse to take Jason's hand as they continued down the street.

"I guess we're going clubbing tonight." Hazel said and I nodded.

"I need something to make me forget all this crap from Jason." I stood up, hot chocolate in hand. "I'll see you guys later. I need to go get things ready for tomorrow." _And have a good cry_, I added mentally.

"Okay, we'll see you tonight." I waved goodbye and left the Cafe, heading home. I made sure to drive by Jason and Reyna, shooting an angry honk as I sped by.

"Fucking bastard." I muttered as I drove. "I'm gonna make you pay tomorrow tonight. Just you watch."

When I got home I immediatly grabbed a journal, lyrics to two songs flowing onto the page as I wrote down something to express my feelings. _WAY_ better than crying my eyes out.

When I finished I dialed the familiar phone number of my agent who was taking care of everything.

"Piper, to what do I owe this pleasant call?" Joan asked as she answered.

"I need to boot two songs from the list for tomorrow night. Something happened and...and I wrote two new songs." Joan sighed in understanding. Her sighs expressed more about her than her words. It was one reason why we were such good friends.

"Jason?"

"Um, yeah."

"Okay. I'll do what I can, meet me tomorrow at the studio bright an early to get the music done and everything. You have the music planned, right?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

I stuffed my journal in the bag I'd take to the studio tomorrow and went to get ready for tonight, humming a melody for the first song I wrote.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Piper, hand or headset?" The stage director asked.<p>

"Hand." He handed me the microphone, gave a thumbs up, and hurried off. I glanced at a mirror they had backstage and smiled.

I had on a skinny jeans, a black sequin shirt, and black bigh heels. My hair was loose and I had natural looking makeup with only a bit of jewlery.

"Piper!" I whirled around to see Jason. Putting on a smile, I walked over to him.

"Hey Jason." I held back from slapping him when he kissed me, hard. I forced myself to kiss back and soon pulled away.

"Did Reyna come?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was kinda shocked you invite her though..." Jason said.

"Well I wanted you both here because I had one song for each of you that I'll be dedicating to you guys."

"Piper, your on!" Joan called and I nodded.

"Hope you enjoy the show. Hurry to your seat." I leaned closer to Jason. "_And think about what you did_." I pulled away and hurried to the front of the stage before Jason could ask questions.

"Okay, here we go guys." I told the band as the curtains pulled aside, making the crowd go wild.

"PIPER PIPER PIPER!" They chanted and I smiled, bring the microphone to my lips.

"Hello New York City!" The crowds cheered went wild and I smiled, waiting for them to calm down. "Now, tonight I hace two new songs. This first one is dedicated to my dear friend Reyna! I know some of you girls out there will understand this song from expierience!" I looked staight at Reyna who sat in the front row next to Jason and all my other friends were around them. "I wrote this just for you Reyna. I hope you like it!"

"Now go stand in the corner and thing about what you did." I said into the mic, the band's cue to start playing. "Ha! Time for a little revenge." I took a deep breath and got ready. 3...2...1.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**  
><strong>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<strong>  
><strong>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause<strong>  
><strong>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**  
><strong>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<strong>  
><strong>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<strong>  
><strong>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<strong>

I never did see this coming. But everyone else had said it might happen. I should've listened. But Reyna, you really didn't know who you were stealing from, bitch.

**She's not a saint**  
><strong>And she's not what you think<strong>  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known<strong>  
><strong>For the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>  
><strong><br>Soon she's gonna find**  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys<strong>  
><strong>On the playground won't<strong>  
><strong>Make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>

Nothing I do better than revenge, that's as true as Jason cheating on me with his so called 'ex.' I glanced at Reyna. She looked embarresed. Did I care? No. She brought this opon her damn self. I continued singing.

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**  
><strong>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<strong>  
><strong>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling<strong>  
><strong>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<strong>

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**  
><strong>Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go<strong>  
><strong>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me<strong>  
><strong>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<strong>

**She's not a saint**  
><strong>And she's not what you think<strong>  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known<strong>  
><strong>For the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>  
><strong><br>Soon she's gonna find**  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys<strong>  
><strong>On the playground won't<strong>  
><strong>Make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>

I glanced at Annabeth and Hazel. Both smiled and gave me thumbs ups for the chosen chorus.

**I'm just another thing for you**  
><strong>To roll your eyes at, honey<strong>  
><strong>You might have him but haven't you heard<strong>  
><strong>I'm just another thing for you<strong>  
><strong>To roll your eyes at, honey<strong>  
><strong>You might have him but I always get the last word<strong>  
><strong>Whoa<strong>

**She's not a saint**  
><strong>And she's not what you think<strong>  
><strong>She's an actress, whoa<strong>  
><strong>She's better known<strong>  
><strong>For the things that she does<strong>  
><strong>On the mattress, whoa<strong>  
><strong><br>Soon she's gonna find**  
><strong>Stealing other people's toys<strong>  
><strong>On the playground won't<strong>  
><strong>Make you many friends<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>She should keep in mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I do better than revenge<strong>

I looked directly at Reyna for the last part of the song.

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**  
><strong>'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.<strong>  
><strong>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you do<strong>  
><strong>I don't think you do<strong>  
><strong><br>Let's hear the applause**  
><strong>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<strong>  
><strong>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

I smirked at Reyna's shocked expression. I hoped she's react this way.

"This next song goes out to you, Jason! The boy I thought I loved, but I was _dead_ wrong! I loved you Jason, but I think this song can describe what I feel for you now." I blew him a kiss and smirked. "Oh and Reyna, a cheater is always a cheater. Just thought I'd let you know!" I looked back at my audience of waiting fans. "Here we go everybody!" They cheered as the band started playing.

**Listen to yourself**  
><strong>You're a hot mess<strong>  
><strong>St-t-stutter through your words<strong>  
><strong>Breaking a sweat<strong>  
><strong>What's it gonna take to confess<strong>  
><strong>What we both know<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,<strong>  
><strong>You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends<strong>  
><strong>Now your little party's gonna end<strong>  
><strong>So here we go<strong>

**Woohha-a-ohooh**  
><strong>You got a secret<strong>  
><strong>Woohha-a-ohooh<strong>  
><strong>You couldn't keep it<strong>  
><strong>Woohha-a-ohooh<strong>  
><strong>Somebody leaked it,<strong>  
><strong>And now some shits about to go down<strong>

I glared pointedly at Jason and saw him gulp. Good, cuz some shit _is_ gonna go down.

**Never thought that you would be the one**  
><strong>Acting like a slut when I was gone<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>  
><strong>You really should've kept it in your pants<strong>  
><strong>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>

**Your looking like a tool not a bawler**  
><strong>Your acting like a chick, why bother?<strong>  
><strong>I can find someone way hotter<strong>  
><strong>With a bigger wow... well<strong>  
><strong>'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up<strong>  
><strong>You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut<strong>  
><strong>I'm so sick of it<strong>  
><strong>I've had enough<strong>  
><strong>I hope you cry<strong>

I reallty did hope he cried. Cried for me and regretted all of his mistkaes for the rest of his damn life.

**Woohha-a-ohooh**  
><strong>You got a secret<strong>  
><strong>Woohha-a-ohooh<strong>  
><strong>You couldn't keep it<strong>  
><strong>Woohha-a-ohooh<strong>  
><strong>Somebody leaked it<strong>  
><strong>And now some sh*ts about to go down<strong>

**Never thought that you would be the one**  
><strong>Acting like a slut when I was gone<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>  
><strong>You really should've kept it in your pants<strong>  
><strong>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>

**Kiss 'n' tell  
>Kiss 'n' tell<br>Kiss 'n' tell  
>Kiss 'n' tell<br>****Kiss 'n' tell  
>Kiss 'n' tell<br>Kiss 'n' tell  
>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>

**I hope you know**  
><strong>You gotta go<strong>  
><strong>You<strong>  
><strong>Get up and go<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna know<strong>  
><strong>Or why your gross<strong>  
><strong>You gotta go,<strong>  
><strong>You<strong>  
><strong>Get up and go<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I dont wanna know<strong>

**I never thought that you would be the one**  
><strong>Acting like a slut when I was gone<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>  
><strong>You really should've kept it in your pants<strong>  
><strong>Hearing dirty stories from your friends<strong>  
><strong>Maybe you shouldn't<strong>  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell<strong>

**Maybe you shouldn't**  
><strong>Kiss 'n' tell <strong>

I continued the rest of the concert like nothing was wrong, singing about three oncores, and resinging 'Kiss N Tell' at the request of the audience and for my own cruelness.

"Thank you everyone! I love y'all! Have a good night!" I cried as the curtains shut, the crowd still cheering like crazy.

An hour after the show, I stayed back and signed autographs for many fans.

"Piper?" I looked up from signing the CD a girl with brown hair had handed me and looked at her. She looked around sixteen.

"Yes?"

"Those songs you sang, the first two, reminded me of when my boyfriend cheated on me two weeks ago. Thanks for writing them, they made me feel way better."

"Your welcome. I bet you wish you could've done what I did, huh?" I got a laugh and a nod from the girl. "Trust me, some men are pigs, like Jason for example. But there's a guy out there who's not gonna be lik Jason was with me. You just need to find him." I stood up and hugged her. "It was nice talking to you. Make sure to not let him get you down. Forget him and move on, just like I'm gonna do."

I handed her the CD and she hurried off to catch up with her friends.

I finished signing autographs and headed to the stage, only to find my friends, Jason, and Reyna still in their seats.

"That was great." Annabeth said as she walked over with Percy and Hazel.

"Thanks." All three moved away when Jason walked over. He looked...pitiful.

"Piper, I never cheated on you. I lo-" Jason started to say. I laughed, making him stop.

"Don't give me that crap. I freaking _saw_ you yesterday making out with Reyna! I was in the Cafe you guys passed by. Remember when I called you saying I was just arriving in town? I was watching you from the Cafe the whole damn time!"

"Piper, please forgive me." I was surprised when Jason got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. "Piper, you mean everything to me, don't leave me."

"Jason! I can't believe you!" Reyna cried and I picked the ring up from the box, following a hunch. I examined the inside of the ring. It said 'Jason + Reyna'.

"Yeah, I can't believe you either." I tossed the ring at Reyna and she caught it. "It had your name, so it's your. You can keep the bastard that comes with it too, I don't want him." I looked Jason in the eye. "Jason, I never want to see your face again. For all I care, you can rot in fucking Hell. Because I'm not apart of your life anymore. I'm gone."

I walked off the stage, not dareing to look back. I walked out of the stadium, each step taking me farther away from Jason. I wanted to go back, except his proposal and everything, but that would make me week.

"Where to Ms. McLean?" The limo driver asked as he held the door open for me.

"Home. Just take me home, I've hand enough for one night." I said as I climbed in.

When I got home I took a long hot shower and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	2. Clubing Tonight

**Piper's POV**

I woke up to the sun spilling out from my window...that and my cell phone playing my new ring tone 'Gives you Hell' by All American Rejects. Yawning, I reached for my phone on my nightstand and answered.

"Hello?" I asked as I sat up.

"Piper, it Joan. I need you to come in today and finish recording the songs from yeseterday since you only left me the music and not your voice." Joan said on the other end. I reached to check the clock on my nightstand. 8:30.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in thirty."

"Alright. I'll see you then." Joan hung up and I put my cell phone back down. Standing up, I streched and headed for my closet.

I changed into a pair of dark jeans, a strapless white shirt, and dark jean jacket with black combat boots.

While I brushed my hair, my thoughts wondered back to yesterday night. I'd turned down Jason proposing, when just three days ago I woud've jumped at the chance to marry him.

"But three days ago I didn't know he was a cheater..." I whispered as I pulled my hair into a pony tail. After I put on some lip gloss I looked at myseld in the mirror.

A girl with chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes looked back at me. Full lips, that would reveil perfect teeth when I smiled. I was pretty, and most people knew me because of my voice as a singer, not my looks.

Compare me to Reyna, who's beautiful. The only thing that keeps her from being like me is that she can't sing.

I glanced at the clock. I had thirteen minutes to get to the record company and it was a ten minute drive from here to there.

I left my room, grabbing my keys, cell phone, and bag, and walked out the front door, locking the door behind me. I hopped in my BMW convertable and pulled out of the driveway, heading for the studio.

My phone rang on the passenger seat as I came to a red light. Gabbing it and pressing the answer button, bringing it to my ear. Only then did I remember what song had been playing. It had been my ringtone for Jason, my song 'Girlfriend'.

"What?" I snapped into the phone as the light turned green.

"Piper, please, just hear me out." Jason said on the other end. "I'm sorry. Reyna had come over when you were on tour and wouldn't get out when I asked her to. She-"

"She what? Did she hold a gun to your head and say, 'Jason, you better cheat on Piper with me instead of just dumping her like a normal person would'?"

"No-"

"Exactly. _You_ chose to cheat on me with your ex. _You_ let Reyna seduce you into it."

"Piper, you know I love you. I don't love Reyna."

"Well you didn't seem to love me when you cheated on me! I went around _the world_, Jason! Do you know how many good looking guys I met? Do you know how many asked me out? A lot! And you know what I did?" I paused for a second, blinking away angry tears. "I told them no. Sure, some were jerks, but a good number of them were sweet and nice."

"So you were swooning over others guy on tour?" Jason sounded angry.

"No, I wasn't. I told them no and ignored them if they continued their tries in getting me. _I_ was true Jason. _I_ never cheat, and _I_ never gave up on being with you. Remember that one night you went home with a Blonde when we were out celebrating Thalia's birthday?"

"Blonde? I never went home with a blonde." Jason sounded nervous.

"You did, and I didn't leave you when I should've. I didn't listen when the my friends told me, but I regret it now. In case you didn't get the message yesterday, we are _over_. We will _never_ be together again because I am_ dumping_ you. Okay Jason?"

"But Piper-I-We were-You said-"

"_Listen to yourself you're a hot mess. St-st-stutter through your words breaking a sweat. What's it gonna take to confess what we both know_? Remember that song Jason. It's a song for you." I hung up before he could say anything else as I parked in front of the record company, Never Ending Music Records.

"Hey Piper. You can go on to Studio A, Joan is waiting there for you." Brittany, the front desk secretary, said as she waved me through when I showed her my artist pass.

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. Soon, the doors opened after a ding and I walked out, moving down the hall until I reached Studio A.

Opening the door I found Joan with Micheal, the man behind the recording and music magic.

"Alright, drop your stuff and get in that recording booth." Micheal said as he turning around in his chair and started pressing away at buttons on the recoding board.

I left my things on the couch and moved inside the booth. I pulled on the headset, leaving one ear uncovered and stood in front of the mic. There was a water bottle in here with me incase I got thirsty.

"Okay, just tell me when your ready. We're going to do Better Than Revenge first." Micheal said, his voice sounding from the speakers in here. Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

"I'm ready." I said and watched Micheal press the button that cut off my comunication with people outside the booth and theirs with me.

The music started to play and I took each of my cues.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did." I said waited for the next on. "Ha!" And the last one before singing, "Time for a little revenge."

"_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him. She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause. She took him faster than you could say "sabotage". I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it. I underestimated just who I was dealing with. She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum. She underestimated just who she was stealing from._

"_She's not a saint. And she's not what you think. She's an actress, whoa. She's better known. For the things that she does on the mattress, whoa. Soon she's gonna find. Stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind. She should keep in mind. There is nothing I do better than revenge._"

While sang the song, I put my feelings towards Reyna in it.

"That was great!" Joan said when I finished the song and Micheal put the comunication back on. "Now to do Kiss N Tell and that'll be it." I gave Joan 'the song look' to let her know I had a new song. "And then you can tell us about your new song." I smiled.

"3...2...1." Micheal said and the second song started.

"_Listen to yourself you're a hot mess. St-st-stutter through your words breaking a sweat. What's it gonna take to confess what we both know? Yeah, I was outta town last weekend, you were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends. Now your little party's gonna end. So here we go. Woohha-a-ohooh You got a secret. Woohha-a-ohooh You couldn't keep it. Woohha-a-ohooh Somebody leaked it, and now some shits about to go down._

"_Never thought that you would be the one acting like a slut when I was gone. Maybe you shouldn't ohh ohh Kiss 'n' tell. You really should've kept it in your pants. Hearing dirty stories from your friends. Maybe you shouldn't ohh ohh Kiss 'n' tell. Your looking like a tool not a bawler. Your acting like a chick, why bother? I can find someone way hotter. With a bigger wow... well. 'Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up, you weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut. I'm so sick of it I've had enough. I hope you cry._"

I continued the song, thinking about I'd really be able to find someone else. Before I knew it, I was done singing and Micheal was speaking.

"That was a good song. I bet a lot of girls who's boyfriends have cheated on them will just love this song." Micheal said and I nodded, taking a sip of water from my water bottle. Water bottle in hand, I walked out of the booth, only to hear my voice accompanied with music everywhere.

"I sound pretty good." I said as I crashed on the couch next to my bag.

"So, what's this new song you have?" Joan asked as she took a seat on the couch across from me. I've always loved how there was a lounging area in each recording studio.

"Well, it's another heart break song. I'm calling it, 'My Happy Ending'."

"It's called 'My Happy Ending' and your making it a break up song?"

"Well, yeah. Here, I'll sing you some of it." I sat up and cleared my throat, thinking of the lyrics.

"_Lets talk this over, _  
><em>It's not like we're dead,<em>  
><em>Was it something I did,<em>  
><em>Was it something you said?<em>

_Don't leave me hanging,_  
><em>In a city so dead,<em>  
><em>Held up so high,<em>  
><em>On such a breakable thread.<em>

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
><em>And I thought we could be<em>

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it<em>  
><em>All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending,<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending.<em>"

"It sounds good, but people might think you're ruined since your only singing heartbreak songs now." I wavered her off.

"I'll have a non-heartbreak song by the end of the week, don't worry. But it might be a love song."

"As long as it's not heartbreak. Now, come on. It's your decision whether the recording is good or if you want to retry it." Joan and I stood up and walked over to Micheal, who was messing with buttons and things.

* * *

><p>My phone rang as I got into my car.<p>

"This is Piper." I answered and pulled out of my parking spot.

"Piper, it's Thalia." Jason's sister.

"Oh. Hi Thalia. What did you want?"

"I didn't get to talk to you about what Jason did. I'm sorry and I'm driving over to his house right now to ask him what the hell is wrong with him."

"Wait, you're in town? I thought you were out traveling."

"I'm taking a break for a while to kick my brother's ass." I smiled.

"Well, be sure to give him a kick in the jewels."

"Trust me, he'll be luck if he's even able to have kids when I'm finished. I-" Thalia didn't seem to be talking to me when she yelled her next words. "Hey, Jason! Don't you run away from me!" I heard a car door being slammed. "You are going to tell me what the fuck is wrong with you _right now_ or I'll make sue you can't have kids!" Thalia spoke to me again.

"I'm about to kick his ass, so I'll see you later. Bye Piper."

"Bye Thalia." I hung up.

"Where am I going to go...?" I whispered. Then I got an idea. "To the Cafe!" I took a left on the next street and into a small parking lot. I got out, bag with cell phone in hand, and walked into the Cafe.

It was almost empty except for a couple sitting at a back table.

I loved how here you can either order at the counter or a waitress/waiter would come take orders. I chose to order at the counter.

"A cappoccino, Eric." I told the guy behind the counter. Since I came pretty often, I knew some of the staff.

I reached into my bag, pulling out a five dollar bill, already having the prices of this place memorized.

"Here you go Piper." Eric said as he handed me the white cup covered with foam at the top.

"Keep the change, as always." I said as I handed him the money before turning and walking over to a booth.

Taking a sip of my cappaccino, I looked out the window. With a start, I realized I was sitting exactly where I'd been when I found out Jason had cheated.

"Hey, Piper, are you okay?" I looked across from me to see my best friend-who I know because she works here at the Cafe-sit across from me.

"What makes you say that Jade-oh." I blinked, realising tears were slowly streaming down my face. "Excuse me. I'm going to go clean up."

After cleaning my face up in the restroom, I sat back down across from Jade.

"Still not over Jason as much as you want to be?" I slowly nodded. "Well, Piper, love is never an easy thing. But just...just you wait. Before you know it, a new man will walk into your life and take Jason's spot. Who knows, he might just be the one." Jade winked at me and I sighed.

"I don't even think he exist. I thought Jason was the so called one." I sighed. "I kissed a frog and he turned into a Prince, but later he turned into a rotten old rat."

"Sounds about right." Jade laughed and I smiled, but I could feel how weak that smile was. Jade didn't let my weak smile slip. "Piper...You know what? I'm going to find someone for you."

"What?" I cried. "No no no no! You're not doing this to me Jade! No way in-"

"Yes I am. I'm going to find you a nice guy. Besides, who better to do this that your best friend?"

"I guess you're right. But seriously, are you going to set me up on a blind date or something?" I was seriously scared of what Jade might to.

"Nope. I'm have the perfect person in mind, but I'm only going to help you guys meet, but that, and eerything else I do, will be done behind the scenes. You won't even know if it was destiny that set you up, or me." Jade gave me her famous just-you-wait smirk.

I sighed. There were so many ways this could back fire...But I'd just have to trust Jade with this. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually meet the right guy.

"Alright. But remember, I'm not just some pretty face. I'll hurt you if this blows up in my face." Jade just smirked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Beauty Queen." I shot Jade a glare.

"Leo starts calling me beauty queen when we were younger, and now it's like you guys' second name for me." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Leo huh? Speaking of Leo, we haven't seen him in a while..." Jade trailed off.

"Last time I called him her was in Texas. Remember he became an private engineer?"

"Oh yeah. But Jason, Leo, and you were all such great friends...I wonder how he'll take the Jason cheating on you thing." I shrugged.

"As long as we stay friends, I'm fine with what he does." I said and finished my cappaccino.

"You know what? You need to have fun." Jade grinned. "Tonight we're going clubbing. There's a new club and I met the owner. She's awesome and now we're on the list so we won't have to wait in line."

"Jade, no. I don't want to-"

"To bad. We're leaving at nine for the club. How do you want to get there?" I sighed, knowing I'd never get Jade to let me out of this.

"Limo. I'll call Jaramy. We'll pick you up at nine." I stood up, going over to the counter and ordering a hot chocolate to go.

"Nine, great. Now, I need to start my shift." Jade said as she moved behind the counter. "Bye."

"Bye. I'll see you tonight." I left the Cafe, cup in hand.

I only wish I'd known what would happen tonight.


	3. Bar Tender

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

I examined the contents of my walk-in closet and examined the clothes I had for clubbing.

After a few minutes, I chose a strapless, black sequin dress that ended mid thigh. It hugged every curve and gave a sexy look.

I grabbed a pair of shining black gladiator heels and slipped them on.

Sitting in front of my mirror, I curled my hair a bit and put it into a half up half down style. I applied black eyeliner, eyeshadow, and mascara. Along with that I put deep red lipstick on my lips. Slipping on some bracelets, a necklace, and hoop earings I decided I was done.

Examining myself in my full body mirror, I smiled. I looked sexy and I loved it. I didn't looked like someone who had just found out their boyfriend had cheated on them with his ex.

Soon, Jaramy was driving me to Jade's house in the limo. Jade was waiting on the side walk when we pulled up and quickly got in.

"Jaramy, take us to Dream street and then drive down until we get to the club 'Dark Night'." Jade told Jaramy through the phone that connected us to him and hung up after getting a reply. She looked me up and down then grinned.

"You look HOT. Just wait, I bet a lot of guys are gonna take interest in you." Jade said and I waved her off.

"But it's not like I'll take interest in them. I'm out to have fun and only fun." I said and leaned back on my seat. "I really don't have a reason to take interest."

"Still hung up on the Jason thing?"

"I'll only say this: I could make a hundred more love songs, but I can't because Joan thinks fan will lose interest."

"Jason is pretty stupid. I mean, you're pretty, famous, have your own money, have a career possibility when you don't want to sing anymore, and to put it simply, you're loaded." I looked at Jade and smiled.

"I'd say to tell Jason that, but don't. Let him marry Reyna. He chose her over me so just let him live with the choice."

"Let me just say one thing. This is turning out to be like that Anime I watched when I was younger, Inuyasha. You're Kagome, Jason is Inuyasha, and of course, Reyna is Kinkyho, oops, I mean Kikyo. I guess that nickname is permanently etched into my head."

"Except I'm not from the future, Reyna isn't an undead priestest, and she never pinned Jason to a tree with an arrow." I pointed out as the limo came to a stop.

"Time to party." Jade said and we got out of the limo.

"I'll call you to pick us up later." I told Jaramy, who nodded.

We walked past the line of waiting people and were stopped by the bouncer.

"Jade Knight and Piper McLean." Jade told him and after checking the list for our names, he let us in. "This place is cool."

Jade was right, the dark feeling this place gave off felt safe yet dangerous. The large dance floor was filled with people dancing, with others or alone. The bar convinently placed at one of the side walls instead of the back wall. There were some tables spread around and in each corner of the place there were places to lounge around.

"Jade, great to see you here." A women about our age give or take a year in skinny jeans, strapless shirt, and red high heels said as she stopped in front of us.

"Hey Dee. This is Piper, my friend." Jade greeted the women and I guess she was the club owner.

"I know she's Piper. I've heard your music and let me tell you, Piper. You are a talented girl. I was at your concert the other day and it was wonderful."

"I'm glad you liked it, and this is a nice club you have here." I said and Dee smiled.

"Thank you and it's an honor to have such a famous singer in my club. I heard you mainly went to Sesh's bar." I nodded,

"You know Sesh?"

"Yes I do. I use to go to his club when I was younger but I haven't been since I started my own. It was always a riot there and I hope people like my club as much as I liked his."

"Well the place is awesome. If the drinks and music are to, then you're bound to get as many regulars as Sesh." Jade said and I nodded.

"Excuse me girls I need to go check on something. Have fun!" Dee left and we immediatly headed for the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The bar tender asked as we sat on the stools in front of the bar. He was handsome, black hair and bright, pale green eyes.

"Vicious Virgin." Jade said.

"One for me too." I said and the guy nodded, turning to prepare our drinks. He handed us our drinks and we paid him, making sure to add money for future drinks.

"I'll be back in a minute. I need to go to the bathroom." Jade left and I sighed.

When I drank some of my drink, someone sat own on the stool next to me.

"Want to dance sweetheart?" He asked. He was hot. He was tall and had sandy blonde hair with a playful smile and eyes. He looked familiar...if only I could-Then it hit me.

"Lord Apollo?" I asked in surprise and he grinned.

"The one and only. So, do you want to dance?" I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks Apollo, I'm not in the mood. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to party and have fun." Apollo gave me a wink.

"And to sire more kids if I'm not mistaken." I said and Apollo looked hurt.

"Of course not! I only have my eyes on one woman at the moment." I raised an eyebrow. Apollo having eyes for only _one_ woman? It must be the end of the world.

"And who might that woman be?" I asked as I gulped down the rest of my drink.

"Thalia." My eyes widened and I almost did a spit take from the surprise.

"_Thalia_? As in Thalia _Grace_? As in the daughter of Zeus?" I asked.

"The only one." Apollo confimed and I nearly fell over from shock. "You see, I've had my eyes on her since I first met her and let her drive my sun chariot."

"_You're_ the one who let someone else drive the sun chariot? It's your fault I nearly died from heat that year!" I accused and Apollo chuckled.

"Hey, she was cute so I let her drive. I didn't know she was afraid of heights..." I gave Apollo a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Alright, alright. I knew she was scared of heights."

"Whatever Apollo. Why don't you go and flirt up some other girls?" Apollo raised his hands in defeat and stood up.

"I'm going." He walked off onto the dance floor and I turned back to the bar tender.

"Get me another." He nodded and got me the drink. I looked towards the dance floor and looked at people having fun.

Why was I even here? I wasn't in the mood to party or anything so-Holly shit.

Jason was on the dance floor, easily identified by his cropped blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His scar on the corner of his lip helped identify him too. He wasn't dancing and I checked the crowd around him, looking for Reyna. The current song ended and he turned towards the bar just as I whirled around. Had he seen me?

"You okay, Miss?" The bartender asked and I looked up at him.

"Um, yeah. I just saw an unwanted face, is all." I said, waving him off.

"Hey Piper." I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of his voice. I turned around, drink in hand, to see Jason behind me in a dark blue shirt and jeans.

"Hello Jason." I said and checked behind him. Huh, no Reyna. "Where's Reyna?"

"I'm here alone."

"Weird. I'm not around you, we're not together anymore, and you're alone? Without Reyna in a club? You're not..cheating on her, are you?" I did say once a cheater, always a cheater, right?

"No, I'm not cheating on anyone."

"You sure? Because I think trying to get back with your ex while dating someone is called cheating."

"Piper, listen to me." Jason said and I rolled my eyes. This again? "I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you. Why can't you just let it go and-are you even listening?" No, I wasn't listening to him, I was listening to the song playing.

"_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry. Behind these hazel eyes._" I smiled at the song. At the moment, it was what I felt.

"Funny how music helps me express my feelings better than words." I said, more to myself than Jason.

"What is he doing here?" I turned to see Jade walking over.

"Bugging me, that's what." I said and turned back towards the bar, giving Jason my back as I took a swallow of my drink.

"Sir, I think you should leave. She obviously doesn't want you near her." I blinked at surprise. The bar tender was defending me?

"Don't but into what doesn't concern you." Jason said coldly to the bar tender.

"Jason just leave me alone. Go with Reyna or whoever it is you're dating right now."

"You want me to call security?" The bar tender asked and I shook my head.

"No thank you. I can handle him." I told him and he nodded slowly before turning to attend to another custumer. I turned back to Jason, but something near the entrance of the club caught my eye. Reyna was walking in. Looking at Jason I tipped my head in Reyna's direction. "Your girlfriend's here to get you."

"Piper, I don't care about Reyna. I just want you back." That's it. I can't take it anymore.

"You know what? I don't give a crap! Just leave me the fuck alone, Jason! I was gone and you couldn't keep it in your pants! You didn't have to cheat on me, but you did! You should've thought of the consequences before you started dating Reyna!"

"Piper? Jason?" I turned to the sound of Reyna's voice and stepped towards her.

"I believe this-"I jerked a thumb at Jason. "-is yours. Please try to keep him away from me." I gave Jason a slight push towards Reyna and sat back down at the bar.

"Jason...Why are you here with Piper? What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Reyna. I just bumped into her here. Say, why don't we stay and have a drink or two?" I could practically feel Reyna tense up behind me.

"No, I just want to go home Jason." I heard their retreating footfalls. I sighed and dropped my head into my hands.

"You okay?" I looked to see the bar tender. He honestly looked worried.

"I'd say yes, but that'd be a lie." I said with a small smile.

"I'm Hunter." He said and stuck out his hand.

"Piper." I shook his hand before letting go. "Thanks for tying to defend me, Hunter. By the way, Hunter is a cool name."

"Your welcome. And I think Piper's a good name."

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone..." Jade stood up and went to the dance floor, quickly finding someone to dance with.

"You want to talk about it?" Hunter asked and I looked at him, confused. "You seem down about something. Talking about it makes you feel better, and I've been told I'm a good listener. My shift ends in ten."

I considered it. I know, talking about my problems with a stranger wasn't the smartest idea on the planet. But hey, I've delt with monsters and helped defeat Mother Earth, so what's the harm?

"Sure. I think I'd like that." I said and Hunter smiled.

"Cool, just wait here and then we can talk, okay?" I nodded and Hunter quickly went to attend to a customer who ordered a tequila shot.

Hunter seemed like a good guy. Maybe talking about everything with him would make me feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, I just need time to get with the flow of the story. I'm swear it won't take this long to update next time, kay? Please review!<strong>


	4. News

**Disclaimer: Yes, we all know a girl own PJO. Don't be dump people, I do NOT own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"So, how have you been?" Annabeth asked as we sat in the cafe. She's invited me to come yesterday and I'd happily accepted. I knew Annabeth was trying to ease her way into the subject of my break up with Jason and I sighed.

"You don't have to ease into it. Just ask." I said and Annabeth nodded.

"Are you really okay? It's been a month and you haven't said anything about it in a while."

"I'm fine. I mean, it still hurts a bit, but I feel better."

"Well that's good. But I had something to ask."

"What Annabeth?"

"I was wondering if you'd be one of my bridesmaids." I froze for a second, having not expected the question.

"You want me to be your bridesmaid?" Annabeth slowly nodded and I grinned. "You didn't even have to ask! Of course I'll be your bridesmaid. Have you set a date yet?"

"Unfortunatly, I haven't yet. I was hoping maybe spring or summer next year, I want it to be a beach wedding. Percy likes the idea and I'm going to start looking for private beach locations soon."

"Well good for you, Annabeth." The second the words left my mouth, Annabeth's phone went off. She pulled her cell out of her purse and answered.

"Hello?...Yeah, this is she...Really?...Of course!...Of course I'll be over in about an hour...Thank you, goodbye." She hung up, threw her phone in her bag, and looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked and Annabeth couldn't stop grinning.

"I just got a call from an old client. He wants me to go see the area of a demolished building to see what I could do with the space to make apartments. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, but hury up and go! Your client is waiting. This is what you get for being an architect, and why I picked a simplar job."

"Yes Piper, because being a singer and fashion designer on the side are so easy." Annabeth sighed as she gathered her things. "Bye Piper!" She dashed off and I was left alone.

"Well...This sucks." I muttered as I took a sip of my coffee. My phone buzzed from it's place on the table and I checked my text.

**Where r u?**

It was from Thalia. Quickly I texted back **At cafe** and pressed send. The reply was quick.

**I'm on my way. I have news for you.**

I sighed and took another sip of coffee. Fifteen minutes later Thalia walked in the cafe doors and walked over to me.

"So what's the news?" I asked as Thalia sat down. She looked nervous when I asked.

"Piper, I'm not sure you're going to like this..." I raised an eyebrow. Thalia usually didn't hesitate to tell me things.

"Spill it Thalia. I think I can handle it." I said. Thalia took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"This morning, Jason came over to my house looking...I don't know how to put it, but he wasn't happy and he wasn't sad either. He came and asked if I could talk, I said yes and he hesitated before telling me and...remember, I said you might not like this." I rolled my eyes and made a 'go on' gesture. "Reyna's pregnant!" Thalia quickly said.

I slammed my cup of coffe on the table when it slightly slipped from my grasp.

"Reyna...is...pregnant?" I whispered, staring into my coffe.

_Jason got Reyna pregnant..._I thought. _The only way to get pregnant is to sleep with someone...and..._

"How far along is she." I asked in a low whisper.

"She's just over three months..." So she'd gotten pregnant while I was on tour.

"Oh. Okay...I mean, I would've found out eventually, right?" My voice wavered a bit and I stopped talking.

Before all of this happened, I'd thought of the day I'd get to say what Reyna is saying now. The idea of a family with Jason had been a dream. But now...now Reyna gets to live my dream.

"Oh Piper, I'm sorry." I raised a hand to get Thalia to be quiet.

"Thalia, I'm not going to lie. I use to dream about the day I'd get to say I had what Reyna has now. But...I just have to live with this, right? Obvioulsy, the Fates don't want me to have a happy ending with your brother. I just need to move on...I just..." I grabbed my stuff and stood up. "I'm sorry."

I ran out of the cafe and drove off with tears theatening to spill. I fumbled with my cell phone and dialed the number of the only person I think I could really talk to right now.

"Hey Piper. What's up?" Hunter answered after two rings.

"H-hunter, Reyna-she's-p-preg..." I faltered, unable to finished.

"Piper, what happened? Are you okay? Where are you?" I managed to control my crying long enough to get the words out.

"On the r-road. C-can I come o-over?"

"Of course, just come on over to the house."

"T-thanks." I hung up and put both hands on the steering wheel. I drove to Hunter's house. It was a small, two bedroom one bathroom, along with a kitchen, living room, and a small room Hunter uses as a study. There was also a small little garage like roof thing that covered some of the driveway that Hunter rarely used. The house was in a family friendly neighborhood and I'd thought about buying a house around here and leaving the one I lived in to someone who needed it.

After the night at the bar, I decided Hunter was a nice guy. We swapped numbers and hung out the next day. I'd learned enough about him to know I could trust him and that he wouldn't hurt me on purpose.

I parked the car in the driveway and managed to pull myself together long enough to get to the front door. Hunter opened the front door and I completely broke down. I let all my tears fall and started crying.

"Sh...It's okay Pipes...It's okay." Hunter whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, closed the door, and led me to the couch. Hunter didn't seem to care that my tears were soaking his shirt. He let me cry until I calmed down. Slowly, I pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. I got your shirt wet and I barged into you house." I said and sniffed.

"It's okay, Piper. I don't mind the shirt and you didn't barge in. You needed a shoulder to cry on, and I gave you that shoulder."

"Thanks, by the way. I really needed that."

"So, are you gonna want to talk about it?" I looked at Hunter and slowly nodded. "I'm all ears whenever you're ready."

"Well, I've told you about Thalia, Jason's sister. I was at the Cafe after Annabeth left to meet with a client and soon Thalia came, and said she had news that she wasn't sure I would like. S-she told me Jason had told her that Reyna was pregnant, just over three months. I thought about how I'd always loved the thought about being able to have what Reyna had right now.

"I'd dreamt of having a family with Jason, because I loved him. I wanted to be his everything. I-I guess that finding out Reyna was pregnant finally made me realize that Jason really did cheat on me and that Reyna was going to get to have the life I wanted..."

"Piper, there's nothing you could've done to stopped this. I mean, you of all people should know that love doesn't always work out. Your mother is the goddess of love, after all." Yeah, I'd told Hunter my mom was Aphrodite. He was one of the mortals that could see through the mist and said he'd had a demigod friend when he was younger.

"You'd think mom would save me from heartbreak since I'm her daughter, huh?" I asked as I leaned against him and sighed.

"You know what, Piper?" Hunter asked after a silence.

"What?"

"Jason is a really stupid guy. He let a great girl like you go for some other girl."

"You don't mean that." I said as I turned my head into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, you're a great girl and you're famous of gods sake! You know how many guys I'd know who would be stupid enough to leave you? None."

"Thanks Hunter. It's funny how I can't talk to anyone I've known for years like this, but I've only known you for about a month and I feel like I can tal to you about anything."

"Like wise." I sat up and looked at Hunter.

"You know what? Next time I pick a guy, I want him to be like you. Nothing like Jason." I said and Hunter seemed surprised.

"You want the guy you marry, to be like me?" The way Hunter said it made me blush a bit and I swallowed.

"Well, yeah. You're kind and everything I want in a guy."

"Piper, I want you to answer me seriously, alright?" I nodded, unsure of what he was going to say. "If I were to ask you to be my girlfriend and to go out with me sometime, what would you say?"

I blinked. Was he actually being serious? Or was he just curious? I looked Hunter in the eye and saw no clue that he was lying. I had started to like Hunter as more than just a friend...Well, I might as well take the chance.

"If you were to ask that, I'd say yes to both."

"Well then, I guess I have my answer so I don't have to chicken out now. Piper Mclean, would you be my girlfriend and go out with me?"

"Good thing you didn't chicken out because my answer is yes."

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, really. Now are you gonna kiss me or what?" I moved closer to Hunter and wrapped my arms around his neck. Hunter closed the gap between our lips.

I know this sounds cliche, but kissing Hunter is totally different from kiss Jason. I could actually feel a spark when our lips met and I loved it.

"_I never intended for you to end up with Jason, Piper._" A female voice said in my head and for a second I thought I was going crazy, but then I thought of something else.

"_Mom?_" I mentally asked and a 'uh-huh' in responce. "_Am I suppose to end up with Hunter?_" No responce.

I pulled away from my kiss with Hunter and leaned my forehead against his.

"Did you-" Hunter started to ask.

"-feel that spark? Yes, I did." I sighed.

"You know what? I think we should go out right now." I pulled away slightly.

"Out? Why?"

"To celebrate the day we officially became a couple. You know...I kinda liked you the first time I saw you at the bar..." I giggled and gave Hunter a peck on the lips.

"And I admit, I kind liked you too." I pulled away and stood up. "Now, where are you going to take me?"

"How about...ice cream? I'll get you anything you want, just say the word. We can take my car."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." I followed Hunter out the door and grabbed my bag from my car while he locked the front door.

"Hi Mrs. Rethman!" Hunter called to the elderly woman that was his neighbor. I'd met her once and found her quite lovely, like a grandmother.

"Hello Hunter. Did you finally get the girl to be your girlfriend?" I turned around from my car in time to see Ryo's face go red.

"Yes ma'am. We're about to go out right now."

"The first date, eh? Make sure you treat her right Hunter."

"I will ma'am." Hunter and Mrs. Rethmen exchanged goodbyes befoe Hunter came over to where I stood next to his car. He was still a bit red.

"You were planning this?" I asked as I looked up at his face.

"Well, I wanted advice and I thought Mrs. Rethman could help." Hunter said, rubbing the back of his neck. I laughed and got into the car.

"Stop standing there like an idiot. Let's go. I think I want to be seen around with my new guy, and don't act like you don't want people to see you're dating a famous singer."

Hunter walked around the front of the car and sat in the driver's seat.

"I will not confirm nor deny anything." Hunter and I both shared a laugh and Hunter started the engine. Seconds later we were on our way to get ice cream and for the first time in a long time, since even before I broke up with Jason, I felt...happy.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! <strong>

**HA! Yeah, right. I plan to test our little couple before I let them have a happy ending. Please review!**


	5. Ice Cream & Rain

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

We walked into the ice cream and frozen yogurt place and I was surprised Hunter even knew it existed.

"I didn't expect this place." I said as we got in line behind a girl who was ordering.

"What? Do you not like it here?" Hunter asked.

"I like, no, I love it here. I've come here since I can remember. But not many people know it's here, most people need to be introduced to it."

"I stumbled across the place once say when I had nothing to do. I've been coming around for...a year now." I nodded and we stepped in front of the counter, the girl having already gotten what she'd come for.

"So, what so you want?" I looked at the choices behin the glass and decided.

"Chocolate chip ice cream." I said and Hunter turned to the women behind the counter.

"Two chocolate chip in medium cups." Hunter said.

The women got us our ice cream which-after a small argument that I lost-Hunter paid for. We walked to a two person table and sat across from each other.

"You should've let me paid for mine..." I muttered as I ate a spoon full of ice cream.

"What kind of man would that make me? Making a lady pay, that's unheard of." Hunter joked and I laughed.

"Whatever you say Hunter. Whatever you say."

Our time there went on. We talked, laughed, and joked around.

"You know what, Hunter? I don't think I've ever had this much fun." I said as our laughter calmed down.

"You mean that?" Hunter asked. His hand was on the table so I placed my hand in his. Hunter gave my hand a squeeze and I looked him in the eyes when I spoke.

"Yes. I honestly, swear to the gods, mean that."

"And I mean it when I say you're the best girl I've ever met." I felt myself blush. "And you look better that everyone when you blush." Hunter laughed and I sent him a playful glare.

"Don't give me that look. Just eat your ice cream before it melts." Hunter said in a mock ordering voice.

"Make me." I stuck my tounge out at Hunter and was surpised when a spoon full of ice cream invaded my mouth. I felt my eyes widen and looked at Hunter who made sure to leave the ice cream in my mouth before pulling the spoon out of my mouth and sticking it back in his ice cream.

"There." Hunter smirked. "I just made you eat a spoonful of _your_ ice cream with _my_ spoon." I found my cheeks heating up and looked away. Damn Hunter. "Awww...Are you mad at me?"

_"Hey, I could have some fun with this..."_ I thought and nodded.

"Aw, don't be mad Pipes. I'll do anythng to make you h-" As fast a lightning, I took some of Hunter's ice cream on my spoon and stuffed it into his mouth, leaving my spoon in his mouth as I pulled my hand away.

I laughed at the surprised look on Hunter's face.

"Piper!" He said in an accusing tone when he pulled my spoon out of his mouth and pointed a finger at me.

"Careful Hunter." I said as I looked at how close his finger was to my face. "I bite." Hunter immediatly pulled his finger away and I smiled.

"I thought you said you didn't bite..." Hunter muttered and I looked at him.

"Did I Hunter? Did I _really_ say that?" Hunter thought it over and sighed in defeat.

"No...you never did say you didn't bite."

"Exactly!" I said and stood up, moving over to Hunter's side of the table. I gave him a peck on the lips, but let it linger for a bit longer than necisary before pulling away.

"It's not nice to tease." Hunter scolded and I giggled.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, here. What did you expect?" I sat back in my chair and smiled at Hunter.

Hunter smiled back at me, but something behind me caught his attention and he frowned.

"What is it?"

"Piper, whatever you do, do _not_ turn around. Don't do anything that'd bring attention to you." Of course, me being me, I turned around.

"J-Jason?" There was a sigh in Hunter's direction and I turned back to see him lean back in his chair.

"I told you not to look..." Hunter smriked at me and I glared, for real this time. "Just stay quiet. He's with a girl with long black hair and we're in the farthest point of the place from where they are. You'd have to be cursed for Jason to recognize you from behind and so far away.

I relaxed a bit at Hunter's words. I took another spooful of ice cream and Hunter did the same.

"You know...Now that I think about it...I've never been on a date this...what's the word..." I mused after a silence.

"Boring? Unadventures? Cheap?" Hunter offered the words and I gave him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' look.

"Stop being so negastive! But I can't think of the word..."

"You look cute when you're thinking, you know that?" I blushed at the newest compliment.

"Stop it, Hunter." Hunter's face grew into one of confusion.

"Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. It's just...on a date...no one has ever complimented me so much." _Not even Jason_, I added mentally and imediatly pushed the thought away.

"And that's another reason why I do it so much. I must make up for all those lost opportunities other people weren't smart enough to take."

"You're so full of it." I rolled my eyes and was about to take another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth when the lovely date was ruined.

"Piper?" Jason's voice came from behind and my eyes instantly met Hunter's. He seemed to know that I wanted to bolt out of the place and shook his head.

"That's my name..." I said as I turned to face Jason, taking the spoon of ice cream into my mouth before sticking it back into my ice cream. "Hello Jason. Hey Reyna." I gave Reyna a slight warmer greeting since I wasn't as mad as her as I was with Jason. "I heard the news. Congrats."

"Hi Piper. What are you doing here? And who's that with you?" Reyna said when Jason failed to say anything.

"I'm on a date with Hunter, my boyfriend." I said. I scooted my chair a bit to the side so Reyna could see Hunter clearly. "Hunter, this is Reyna. Reyna, this is Hunter."

There was a silence while Hunter and Reyna seemed to size up one another before nodding at one another.

"Wait. Boyfriend?" Jason asked as he snapped out of his trance-like state.

"Yes, I am Piper's boyfriend. Is there a problem?" Hunter spoke up and Jason looked away from me to look at Hunter. Jason gave Hunter a hard glare and looked at me.

"_That_ guy is your new boyfriend?" I nodded, suddenly feeling like I had to defened Hunter.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" I demanded.

"Yeah, I kinda do!"

"Well get the hell over it! We're not together anymore. You have a girlfriend. You have a baby on the way. I think I'm allowed to have a boyfriend since you have all of that."

"Pipes, calm down." Hunter said and I shook my head.

"I'm not letting him ruin this, Hunter...it...it's not fair." I said, bowing my head to hide my face with my hair. Tears were welling up in my eyes. "W-why won't you just leave me alone Jason? I leave you alone to be happy with Reyna, but can't you just let me be happy? Now, now I have Hunter and you have Reyna and a baby on the way so please, just leave me alone. J-just go be happy with Reyna and leave me the hell alone!"

I stood up and ran out of the place, not wanting to be there any longer. I ran out the door, not really caring where I ended up.

"Piper!" I could hear Jason calling after me, but I ignored him. The sound of someone running after me filled my ears and I ran a bit faster, thinking it might be Jason.

"Piper." Hunter said as his hand wrapped around my wrist. He spun me around and pulled me to him. "Stop running."

"I'm sorry...I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry I ruined our date, Hunter. I'm sorry that you have to deal with me and all the problems I come with..." I said and Hunter pulled me into a hug.

"Shut up Piper." I was surprised as how emotionless Hunter's voice was. He must be really bad at me. I looked up at him to see his emotionless face. After a second or two, Hunter grinned and patted my head. "Now, Pipes, that wasn't very good. Good ice cream was put to waste, you should be vey ashamed."

"Jeez, you scared me! I thought you were actually mad at me."

"I give you an answer if you answer my question. Piper, can you _honestly_ stay mad at me?"

"No, I can't. But you've never made me mad enough to-"

"And there's your answer. You can't stay mad at me, and I can't stay mad at you." I leaned my head on Hunter chest.

"Thanks Hunter. I-What was that?" Something small and wet had landed on my eye. I looked up to see the once blue sky was now gray with rain clouds. Another drop of what I now realized was water landed on my arm, soon followed by more.

"Crap, rain." Hunter said as he saw the clouds.

"That's weird...in the movies the ain always falls _before_ the boy finds the girl..." I mused.

"What...oh. I guess you're right."

"A certain someone must be throwing a hissy fit..." Thunder was instantly heard. I looked up at the sky. "You know it's true! I hope you know your son got a girl pregnant! He must take after his daddy." I snapped and Hunter put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh! I don't want you being killed by lightning so shut up." I stuck out my tounge and blinked when another drop of water fell in my eye. The rain was starting to pour. "We need to get out of the rain. Come on, let's get to the car."

Hunter took my hand in his and we ran to the car. Hunter almost slipped ten times and I almost slipped around twenty times. By the time we reached the awning of a store in front of the car, we were dripping wet and laughing.

"Hey, aren't we suppose to dance in the rain?" Hunter asked.

"What?" I was confused by what he said about dancing. Dancing in the rain?

"You know, it aways rains after the guy finds the girl and then they dance in the rain." The meaning of Hunter's words dawned on me and I smiled.

"How do you know so much about _those_ kind of movies?" Hunter smiled sheepishly.

"Rememer that I was raised by my single mom? She-and my step sisters when she remarried-loved those sappy romance books and movies so some if not most of it rubbed off on me." I laughd and wrapped my arms around Ryo, and looked towards the street.

"Well, the streets empty. So what the hell, lead the way." I said and let Hunter lead me into the abandoned street. Gods, what the hell were we doing?

Our 'dancing in the rain' wasn't really much dancing. It was mainly a mix of Hunter spinning me around, what I think was a beginner's waltz (for both of us), and both of us fooling around.

The dancing was fun and I realized that in movies, no matter how corny the scene was, it was pretty fun and a bit romantic. But soon, Hunter pulled the dancing to a stop, and leaned in so his lips were next to my ear.

"We should really get out of the rain. I don't want you getting sick." Hunter whispered before pulling away.

"You're right. And don't you have a shift at the bar today?" Hunter thought it over before nodding.

"Yeah, but you're going with me." Hunter said and I agreed.

We hurried into the car and got in since Hunter wasn't really worried about the seats getting wet since they had been covered in something that he could just take off when they got wet. Thank gods I'd parked my car in the covered part of the driveway.

"I'll need to change clothes..." I muttered as I examined my wet situation.

"We'll stop by your house on the was to the club." Hunter offered and I shook my head, remembering the bag I always had in my car.

"No, I just need to grab a bag from my car. As a daughter of Aphrodite, I'm always prepared for a problem like this." I said and Hunter laughed.

"I thought you said you didn't like being a daughter of Aphrodite. When you were younger and now."

"But that doesn't mean she doesn't have some kind of influence on me." I pointed out. "I remem when I first got to camp. She made a big show of claiming me by changing my clothes, hair, and everything. Not to mention how low the v-neck of the dress was so low I was so embaressed. I didn't even _own_ a dress at the time."

"I can imagine since you said you were more of a tomboy and didn't even own a dress at the time. But I bet you looked beautiful." That one word alone brought back an unwanted memory.

"_Beautiful,_" Jason had exclaimed. "_Piper, you...you're a knock out._" I shoved the memory aside.

_"No. Don't remember Piper. Forget everything he ever did to make you love him."_ I told myself. _"Hunter's a hundred times better. Just forget Jason__.__"_

"Thanks." I told Hunter for his compliment. "But everyone had stared at me like I was a freak."

"Hmmm...maybe they were just shocked at how good you looked?"

"That, or the fact that the girl Drew-my cruel, bitchy half sister-had called Dumpster girl was actually a daughter of the goddess of beauty. Thus, her half sister. The feelings of hate for each other were mutual, so I didn't really care if she insulted me. I was the daughter of a movie star, what was she gonna do? I'd have lawyers on her ass in minutes!"

"Remind me to not mess with you, Pipes." Hunter chuckled.

"We'll see. Maybe I'll choose to not remind you." I smirked and Hunter rolled his eyes, smiling.

Soon, we reached Hunters house. Once I was changed we headed to the club, the rain having calmed down for the most part. Since I didn't feel like dancing, I jumped behind the counter and helped Hunter until his shift was over, remembering that he had classes tomorrow. Since he wanted to be a homocide detective-which I found pretty cool-he had to work to pay for school.

Hunter worked here at the bar some nights and Tuesday, and, Thursday morning till around two he worked at a restaurant.

After a kiss goodbye, I drove home and was asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	6. Gummy Bears

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**Now, let's do a small time skip...maybe...four days after the date so then it's...a...Friday. I think my little twist could work here...Nah, to soon. It's to soon...BUT I just wanted to tell you I am going to do as 'She who shall not be named' suggested and inform you, my update schedual will be this: I shall update ever Saturday and if I can not update on a saturday for whatever reason, I shall update on a Sunday...But I'm seriously wondering why everyone who reviews doesn't have an account, but I don't care! I'm just grateful that you all like my story and are kind enough to review! Merci!**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"Damn it. I can't believe I forgot about the concert today..." I mumbled as Joan grilled me for not remembering.

"Joan." She kept talking. "Joan..." Still nothing. "Joan!" My yelling got her to shut up and I took the list of songs from her hands. I went over the list and turned to Joan. "Eliminate songs three, seven, thirteen, and...twenty."

"Why?" Joan asked and I looked at her.

"Because I want the two songs I showed you today and the other one from not to long ago."

"Fine." Joan sighed her there's-no-use-fighting sigh. "What songs do you want to put where?"

"Replace twenty with 'Part of Me'. Seven with 'Who's That Girl', thirteen with 'Never Again.' No, three will be 'Who's That Girl', seven will be 'Never Again'. So, thirten will be...'Good Girl'."

"You know, I like that song 'Part of Me'. I have an idea for a music video for it too."

"I'll trust it'll be a good music video. By the way, could you have someone send a ticket and backstage past to Hunter? I don't think he's working today."

"Which seat?" Joan asked as she noted my request.

"Front row." I said. "So, tell me about this music video."

"Well, your in your car parked outside your pretend boyfriend's work place and see him try to steal-and almost manage to get-a kiss from another woman. You dump him, leave, stuff happens and you end up joining the marines in the video."

"Sounds good."

"You go through the traning and everything, looking strong and idependent. You get a letter fom your 'boyfriend' and burn it after reading it. In the end you're dancing under a large flag. That's just the outline, by the way." I nodded, imagining the video in my mind.

"I like the idea...I say the video is made as soon as possible."

"I'll arrage auditions for the people in the video tomorrow." Joan nodded and turned to leave. "I'll send the ticket and pass to Hunter. Make sure you're at today's concert arena in twenty." Joan left me alone in the recording studio and I sighed.

"Who's that girl...Part of me...Never again...Good Girl..." I whispered as I thought about my chosen songs. Of course, I was doing 'Kiss 'n' Tell' and 'Picture To Burn' tonight along with other happier songs.

With a sigh I stood up and left the record studio.

"I wonder if Hunter will be there tonight..." I mused and thought about tonight's list of songs.

* * *

><p>"Ms. McLean?" Called the voice of the stage director.<p>

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Sound check whenever you're ready." I nodded and gave him a sign that I was ready.

I told the band what to play. Once they started to play, I started to sing.

**If she really knows the truth, she deserves you **  
><strong>A trophy wife, oh how cute <strong>  
><strong>Ignorance is bliss <strong>  
><strong>But when your day comes, and he's through with you <strong>  
><strong>And he'll be through with you <strong>  
><strong>You'll die together but alone<strong>

**You wrote me in a letter **  
><strong>You couldn't say it right to my face <strong>  
><strong>Give me that Sunday school answer <strong>  
><strong>Repent yourself away<strong>

I stopped singing and the band stopped playing. I turned to the stage director and recieved a thumbs up. I nodded and stepped away from the microphone.

"Piper? I'm going out to buy some drinks at the cafe down the street. Whould you like anything?" Joan asked.

"Um..yeah." I pulled a ten from my purse. "A hot chocolate, please." She nodded, taking the ten dollar bill from my hand and leaving.

I got off the stage and went to take a seat in a random row where the audience would be in three hours. I sat there, watching people prepare the stage. They moved lights and things. I'd been watching for a while before my phone went off. I recognized it as my ring tone for Hunter and immediatly answered.

"Hey." I said.

"Right back at ya. How's getting ready for the concert?" Hunter said on the other end.

"Like always. Joan forces me to come early and then I'm pretty much just sitting here until an hour before the show where they rush to get me ready. It's stupid and tonight I'm doing..." I counted the number of different clothes on my fingers. "Around ten or more changes during the concert. It's crazy."

"Well, you chose to be a star and you even said Joan warned you about this before you came out to the world."

"Yeah and it is worth everything because unlike most of America, I love what I do." I sat back in my chair. "So are you going to be able to come tonight?"

"Of course! It'll be my first Piper McLean concert and I'm dateing the singer, so of course I'm not gonna miss this!" I smiled at Hunters words.

I couldn't help but compare him to Jason. Jason hadn't gone to my first concert and rarely went to my concerts. I could tell Hunter would probably always be there if he had the chance.

"That's great to hear. Did you get the backstage pass and ticket yet?"

"Yeah. I was about to leave my house to do some grocery shopping when a guy appeared and said you'd sent them."

"Sorry if it delayed your shopping." I said as I noticed someone almost drop a mic.

"That's okay, I'm at the store right now. I'll take you something. Chocolate or gummy bears?"

"Don't ask stupid questions when you already know the answer." He knew I didn't eat gummy bears because of what they were made of. I shivered at the thought of gummy bears being made of goop from inside horse hooves with added flavor.

"Gummy bears it is."

"What? No! I'll throw them at your face if you bring those near me!" I hissed and Hunter laughed on his end.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you later, I need to get a few more things. Bye."

"Bye." Hunter hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket.

A few moments later, Joan appeared with two cups in hand. She handed me one and I immediatly brought it to my lips. I love chocolate. And since chocolate is associated with love in ways, as a daughter of Aphrodite, I'm entitled to eat it. Well, that's my excuse anyway.

Joan looked like she was going to say something, but her eyes landed on something on stage and she frowned.

"Hey! Don't use that color light! It doesn't go good with her!" She hurried off in her clicking heels and I shrugged. I sat there until Joan came and ordered me to my dressing room, where my stylist were waiting.

They immediatly sat me down and started my makeup. Since the idea of the songs was to go from getting over heartbreak and getting stronger to not giving a crap about it-Joan's idea, NOT MINE-we started with light make up, but eye liner that looked a bit messed up, as if I'd been crying.

Once my make up was done and my hair was in a messy high pony tail, I looked through my clothes, trying to pick.

There was a knock at the door and I called for them to come in, to busy looking at clothes to check who it was. Maybe a stylist had come back from getting something to drink.

"What? No hello kiss?" I whirled around and grinned at Hunter. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"There's you kiss. Now help me pick something to wear." I said as I took Hunter's hand and lead him to the rack of clothes I had to choose from.

"Here's your chocolate, but what am I suppose to pick clothes for?" Hunter handed me a Hershey's chocolate.

"Um...my first set of clothes will be for two songs. One is 'Girl Next Door'. Mainly the girl in the song comparing herself to a girl she thinks is better and prettier girl while she's just the girl next door." I shrugged. "I wrote the song when I was eighteen, once of my first hits, you know."

Hunter looked through the racks before pulling out two iteams. A pair of faded jeans and a normal white T-shirt.

"Gives off the everyday girl look. Put on a pair of sneakers or something." Hunter said as he handed me the thing. I looked at the clothes and realized they were perfect.

"Are you sure you're not a demigod son of Aphrodite?" I joked and Hunter smiled.

"I'm sure and if I was, that'd mean you were dating your half brother." I wrinkled my nose in discust and Hunter laughed. "I grew up with two sister, remember Piper? One was like the girl in your song, and the other was a drama queen."

"Like Drew?" I asked.

"...Nah. She wasn't _that_ bad." I smiled and moved into the bathroom to change. I came out in the clothes and slipped on my old looking pair of converse. Hunter gave me a thumbs up. Soon, he had to go to his seat and I was called onto the stage.

The crowd errupted into applause as the curtain raised and I started to sing. Soon, I was on the third song.

**There were places we would go at midnight  
><strong>**There were secrets that nobody else would know  
>There's a reason but I don't know why<br>I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>I thought they all belonged to me**  
><strong><br>Who's that girl?  
>Where's she from?<br>No she can't be the one  
>That you want<br>That has stolen my world  
>It's not real, it's not right<br>It's my day, it's my night  
>By the way<br>Who's that girl living my life?  
>Oh no, living my life<strong>

This song, I'd written it after I found out Reyna was pregnant. Part of me felt like Reyna was living the life I was suppose to have. While I wrote the song, I'd felt like she'd stolen my world.

**Seems like everything's the same around me  
>T<strong>**hen I look again and everything has changed  
><strong>**I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>I don't know why  
>She's everywhere I wanna be<strong>

**Who's that girl?  
><strong>**Where's she from?  
>No she can't be the one<br>That you want  
>That has stolen my world<br>It's not real, it's not right  
>It's my day, it's my night<br>By the way  
>Who's that girl living my life?<br>Oh no, living my life**

**I'm the one who made you laugh  
>Who made you feel<br>And made you sad  
>I'm not sorry<br>For what we did  
>For who we were<br>I'm not sorry I'm not her **

I had done that for Jason. I'd made him laugh and feel. But now, now I wasn't sorry I wasn't Reyna. He could have her if he wanted. I sang the chorus one last time before hurrying off stage to change.

By the time I was at the end of my 11th song, I'd worn three different outfits. At the end of the 11th song, I ran off stage with my back up dancers who were suppose to change into 'good girl' outfits.

The stylist got to work redoing my hair to be loose, and a bit messy while sticking in fake black streaks. My makeup was dark eyeliner, mascara, black smoke eye shadow, and red lips.

I hurriedly striped off my outfit and slipped into a short black jean skirt, a tight black tank top with a leather jacket over it, and a pair of stilettoes. I slipped on a chain belt around my waist and slipped on black large star earings and a black star ring.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and smiled. I looked bad ass.

I hurried out to the stage and smiled at the crowd in my bad girl look. They went _wild_. I looked towards where Hunter was and he gave me a thumbs up. I smiled and moved to the mic. The band started to play and I got ready along with the good girl looking back up dancers with full pink knee length skirts, pink jackets, glasses, and socks with heels over them.

We were ready for my song 'Good Girl' alright. My cue was coming. I'd clap my hand on my hip in rythym with the music and my back up dancers clapped their hands. When my cue came I whirled around to face the good girls. I slowly walked over to them as I sang.

**Hey, good girl **  
><strong>With your head in the clouds <strong>  
><strong>I bet you I can tell you <strong>  
><strong>What you're thinkin' about <strong>  
><strong>You'll see a good boy <strong>  
><strong>Gonna give you the world <strong>  
><strong>But he's gonna leave you cryin' <strong>  
><strong>With your heart in the dirt<strong>

**His lips are dripping honey **  
><strong>But he'll sting you like a bee <strong>  
><strong>So lock up all your loving <strong>  
><strong>Go and throw away the key<strong>

I made a throwing guester over my shoulder before turning back to the audience.

**Hey good girl **  
><strong>Get out while you can <strong>  
><strong>I know you think you got a good man <strong>

**Why, why you gotta be so blind? **  
><strong>Won't you open up your eyes? <strong>  
><strong>It's just a matter of time 'til you find <strong>  
><strong>He's no good, girl <strong>  
><strong>No good for you <strong>  
><strong>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go... <strong>  
><strong>Better listen to me <strong>  
><strong>He's low, low, low...<strong>

In the song, it's more like it's two girls. Once good and not much street smarts. The other-the one singing-was street smart, but not really a bad girl because she's not getting the good girl to do soemthing bad.

**But he's really good at lying **  
><strong>Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust <strong>  
><strong>'Cause when he says forever <strong>  
><strong>Well, it don't mean much <strong>  
><strong>Hey good girl <strong>  
><strong>So good for him <strong>  
><strong>Better back away honey <strong>  
><strong>You don't know where he's been<strong>

The streets smarts girl-who looks and acts like a bad girl-is trying to warn the good girl that the guy she thinks is perfect and great is really the oposite and no good for her. So the song is mostly just the bad looking girl trying to warn the good girl.

It was kinda funny how good the dancers could reflect good girls not wanting to listen to me.

**Why, why you gotta be so blind? **  
><strong>Won't you open up your eyes? <strong>  
><strong>It's just a matter of time 'til you find <strong>  
><strong>He's no good, girl <strong>  
><strong>No good for you <strong>  
><strong>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go... <strong>  
><strong>Yeah yeah yeah, he's low <strong>  
><strong>Yeah yeah yeah<strong>

**Oh, He's no good, girl **  
><strong>Why can't you see? <strong>  
><strong>He'll take your heart and break it <strong>  
><strong>Listen to me, yeah<strong>

**Why, why you gotta be so blind? **  
><strong>Won't you open up your eyes? <strong>  
><strong>It's just a matter of time 'til you find <strong>  
><strong>He's no good, he's no good<strong>

**Won't you open up your eyes? **  
><strong>It's just a matter of time 'til you find <strong>  
><strong>He's no good, girl <strong>  
><strong>He's no good for you <strong>  
><strong>You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes<strong>

At the end of the word shoes, I turned and walked off stage, like the bad looking girl leaving after giving her warning.

I hurried off stage and changed into another outfit with different makeup. All in three minutes.

The concert continued until I reached Part Of Me, leaving only a few songs before the end of the concert.

"Here's my newest hit that I know a lot of girls love! Part Of Me!" I heard the girls in audience go crazy and smiled as the music started to play.

**Days like this I want to drive away **  
><strong>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade <strong>  
><strong>You chewed me up and spit me out <strong>  
><strong>Like I was poison in your mouth <strong>  
><strong>You took my light, you drained me down<strong>  
><strong> But that was then and this is now <strong>  
><strong>Now look at me <strong>

**This is the part of me **  
><strong>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no <strong>  
><strong>This is the part of me <strong>  
><strong>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no <strong>  
><strong>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows <strong>  
><strong>But you're not gonna break my soul <strong>  
><strong>This is the part of me <strong>  
><strong>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no <strong>

**I just wanna throw my phone away **  
><strong>Find out who is really there for me <strong>  
><strong>You ripped me off your love was cheap <strong>  
><strong>Was always tearing at the seams <strong>  
><strong>I fell deep, you let me down <strong>  
><strong>But that was then and this is now <strong>  
><strong>Now look at me <strong>

**This is the part of me **  
><strong>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no <strong>  
><strong>This is the part of me <strong>  
><strong>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no <strong>  
><strong>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows <strong>  
><strong>But you're not gonna break my soul <strong>  
><strong>This is the part of me <strong>  
><strong>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no <strong>

**Now look at me, I'm sparkling **  
><strong>A firework, a dancing flame <strong>  
><strong>You won't ever put me out again <strong>  
><strong>I'm glowin' oh whoa<strong>  
><strong> So you can keep the diamond ring <strong>  
><strong>It don't mean nothing anyway <strong>  
><strong>In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah <strong>  
><strong>Except for me <strong>

**This is the part of me **  
><strong>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<strong>  
><strong> This is the part of me <strong>  
><strong>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no <strong>  
><strong>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows <strong>  
><strong>But you're not gonna break my soul <strong>  
><strong>This is the part of me <strong>  
><strong>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no <strong>

**This is the part of me**  
><strong>No <strong>  
><strong>Away from me <strong>  
><strong>No <strong>  
><strong>This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me... <strong>  
><strong>No <strong>  
><strong>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows <strong>  
><strong>But you're not gonna break my soul <strong>  
><strong>This is the part of me <strong>  
><strong>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!<strong>

The audience loved it and soon, the concert was over. After encores, of course, consisting of Good Girl, Part Of me, and Kiss & Tell, as requested.

I was sitting in my dressing room, brushing me hair when a knock came.

"Come in." I called as I pulled my hair into a bun and slipped a piece of Hunter's chocolate into my mouth.

"Great show. I see why you have so many fans." Hutner said and I smiled a him through th mirror as he stood behind me.

"You should see the newer songs Joan is going to let me air on the radio soon. One or two may be dedicated to you."

"Aw, I feel so special. Your song being dedicated to me for everyone to hear." Hunter smiled.

"Yes sir. Just you wait, I'll make sure you get to hear it." I tirned around and stood up. I gave Hunter a soft kiss before turning motioning towards the door. "Are you going to come with or stay here?"

"Where are you going?" Hunter asked and I took his hand in mine.

"You'll see soon enough." With that I lead him out of my dressing room. I lead him down two halls then made a right. A bunch of guys and girls were in front of a table, waiting for autographs. There were two chairs at the table, so I sat in one and motioned for Blake to sit in the other.

"Hey guys! How'd you like the concert?" I asked the line and they gave the favorable responce.

"Damn girl, you gotta a lot of fans!" Hunter said in a girly voice and I laughed, turning to the first two girls in line.

"Oh my god, it's awesome to get to meet you Piper!" One of them squealed and the other nodded. The first girl handed me a CD case and I brought out the permanent marker I had in my pocket.

"What would you like me to write?" I asked.

"Just make it out to Jennifer, please." I nodded and wrote my message along with her name before handing it back.

"To Lizzy, please." The second girl said, handing me a poster. After I signed it, the girls ran off and I continued to sign things for fans.

"It's great you meet you Miss Piper! I'm Jaylen" A girl with brown hair said and she turned to Hunter. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend." Hunter said and the girl grinned.

"That's probably so awesome for you! You seem better than that other guy Piper dated...Mason? No, wait! His name was Jason and I met him once." Jaylen scoffed and I gave a small smile. "Talk about asshole." Jaylen leaned closer and said in a low voice, "Piper, I think mom was happy with you for dumping the freak."

"Mom?" I looked closely at the girl and smiled. "Daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Yup. Your poster is hanging on the cabin wall." I handed Jaylen her poster and she bid me goodbye before leaving. I finished up signing things before I went back to the dressing room and grabbed my stuff, ready to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I pulled away from Hunter's goodbye and good night kiss. Hunter took his hands off my waist.

"That better be a promise." I nodded and gave Hunter a peck on hip lips before going to my car. I'd chosen to drive myself here, so I drove home.

I dove out of the paring lot, Hunter's car lights behind mine and then we went our seperate ways.

All things considered, I think tonight was a good night.


	7. Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"Ugh...I'm so pooped." I muttered as I woke up. I brought my sheets up and burried my head in my pillow, trying to get back to sleep.

"Good morning!" I shot up, surprised at the sound of a voice. I checked for someone in my room and then noticed that it was my radio. I don't remember setting the alarm...

I stood up and stretched, wondering what I'd do today. I took a shower and ermerged to have my attention caught by the guy on the radio.

"Alright, I bet a lot of you dudes and chicks out there went to Piper McLean's concert yesterday night. So let's have some fun. Anyone who can tell me the...thriteenth song she sang will win a Piper McLean CD."

I let out a small laugh and decided to listen and see who won my CD while I changed into my outfit for today. This music station was the one that had the 'honor' of being the first to play my songs on the radio before anyone else. Hell, sometimes they played the songs before _anyone-_besides Joan, Micheal, and me-in the world hears them.

"Alright, first caller. What was Piper's thirteenth song at the concert?" The guy, who I now recognized as Randy, asked.

"The thirteenth song was Good Girl." A girl said, sounding nervous.

"I'm sorry, but that answer is...correct!" I heard the girl let out a squeal. "What's your name?"

"Isabel Harpmen."

"Well Isabel, come on down to pick up your Piper McLean CD!" Seconds passed before Randy's voice came back on. "In honor of Isabel naming the right song, we'll be playing Piper's song, Good Girl, which is number one on the charts this week. Enjoy the morning and the music..."

"_Hey good girl. With your head in the coulds, I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about_-" I listened to my voice on decided on what I was going to do for a while.

I checked my hall closet and grabbed one of the many posters I had because Joan insisted I keep some of my posters. I grabbed a disguise and grabbed my keys, before darting out the door and into my car, turning on the radio to the tation that was still playing my song. I dialed Randy's number.

"Randy speaking." Randy answered after three rings.

"Rany, it's Piper, I'm heading over to the station right now, so if that winner of yours shows up before me, stall her."

"You got it Piper. But would you mind staying as a guest for a while?"

"I got nothing better to do, so sure. I'll be there soon." I hung up and kept driving. Laughter bubbled up in my throat when no more than a second after I hund up, Randy made an announcement.

"Get this guys, a surprise guest will be here soon, and you won't want to miss the Q&A session we're going to have." Q&A? I never agreed to that! But, what harm could it do?

I reached the station in ten minutes. I grabbed my stuff and hurried in.

"Is she here yet?" I whispered to Randy as he spoke broadcasted. He shook his head and I walked back into the hall, hurrying to the women's restroom.

I locked the door and looked at my reflection. Skinny jeans with a red shirt with off the shoulder sleeves and black flats. I set my bag on the counter, pulling on a baggy black jacket and pulling out glasses from my bag.

I pulled on the jacket and nerdy glasses. Then, I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail and pulled on a black cap. A little adjusting and I didn't look like Piper if you glanced at me.

Satisfied, I walked out of the bathroom, and dumped my stuff in the corner of the room where Randy was still broad casting. I pulled out a sharpie and signed the poster I'd brought and walked to the prize claiming desk at the front of the building.

I explained my plan to Liz and she ushered me into the back room when a car pulled up front. I signed the CD Isabel had won and waited.

"Hi. I'm Isabel Harpmen. I won the Piper McLean CD." Liz asked for proof of identification and I heard her checking what Isabel gave her as proof.

"Alright." A pause. "Hey, Nessy! Can you bring out the prize for Isabel Harpmen?"

"Comin' right up!" I called in a southern accent and walked out the door. I looked at Isabel, a girl around thriteen or fourteen, and smiled. "Here you go, sugar. Congrats on winnin'."

"Thanks." Isabel took the CD and her eye widened. "I didn't know it would be signed!"

"Well, I had to sign it since I was here and all." I said and Isabel's gaze shot to my face, confused. I pulled off the glasses and cap, then the jacket and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Piper?"

"That's me. And here, I brought you this signed poster too." I handed it to her and Isabel looked at me.

"Oh god, thank you! C-can I get a picture with you?" I nodded and we took a picture together before Isabel said her mom was waiting outside and that she had to go. "It was great meeting you, Piper!" She waved goodbye and I waved back.

"That was nice of you." Liz said and I shrugged.

"Not much to do, so why not? I'm gonna go hang with Randy for a while." Liz nodded and I headed back to where Randy was broadcasting and took a seat next to him.

"Alrighty people, here's our special guest!" Randy said into his microphone and I slipped on the headphones similar to the ones he was wearing.

"Hey everyone! It's me, Piper McLean!" I said into my microphone.

"Alright, all you people listening out there! Call and give questions and we might just ask Piper!" I let out a laugh at the sound of the phones immediatly going off.

"Looks like a bunch of you guys had questions." I saw the door of the room open and a women walked in with a paper in hand. "And we just got the first page of questions."

"Alright, Piper. Our first question is from Layla. She asked this: Piper, is it true you have a new boyfriend, and if so, what is he like." I smiled.

"Well, Layla, I do have a new boyfriend, his name is Hunter." Randy gave a whistle.

"Hot name."

"I know it is. And Hunter's great. We haven't been dating long, but I've known his for a while now. He's nice and sweet, and is just plainly fun to be around." I signaled Randy for the next question.

"Next question, from Jacob: Piper, are you going to have a new song that doesn't make the guy the bad one?" We both laughed at the one.

"Well, yes Jacob. I have one or two new song in the process of being made where the guy is actually the good one. I'm not a male hater after all. Okay. Next question."

It went on like that for about an hour before I decided to go.

"Well, sorry guys, but I have to go. Bye." I pulled off my headphones and stood up.

"See ya Piper!" Randy called as I grabbed my stuff and I waved before leaving.

When I pulled out of the parking lot I remembered I had some grocery shopping to do, so I turned and headed for the store.

I left everything in the car except my wallet and phone, sticking both in a pocket and headed into the store, grabbing a grocery cart on the way.

"Let's see...I need cereal, bananas, carrots, a bunch of other fruits and vegetables." I wrinkled my nose. "Maybe only one or two vegetables. But I need conditioner..." I decided to just head for what's closest to me.

First, I got the fruits and some vegetables. Followed by that was chicken and some meat, then cereal.

"Alright...what else do I need..." I went down a mental list and tried to remember the last thing. "Oh, that's right! Drinks!"

I headed to the sixth isle where the drinks were. I decded to get a 3 litter soda, and two different 12 packs of sodas.

I put the second twelve pack, which was Pepsi, in the cart and then turned to the 3 litter bottles. My eyes landed on a grape soda and I reached for it...only to stop short.

Without heels, I was to short to grab it.

I looked around making sure no one was around, and jumped up, trying to wrap a hand around the soda, but it was to far from tiny fence on the edge for me to reach. I tried and failed for maybe five minutes before I sighed and considered if it was better to just forget about the soda.

"Here, let me get it for you." The voice came from next to me and a hand appeared, reaching up and grabbing the grape soda. "There you go."

I turned towards the man, not lifting my head up all the way, and took the soda from his out streched hand.

"Thanks." I turned and put the soda in the cart before turning back to look at the man, lifted my head to look at the man. His curly black hair and brown eyes looked familiar...oh my god. "Leo?" The man looked confused.

"Yeah. How did you-" His eyes widened. "Piper?"

"Last I checked. Didn't recognize me?"

"You're wearing makeup and expect me to recognize you, Beauty Queen? Good thing I didn't hit on you. Jason would kill me." I stiffened at the last part. So Lep didn't know yet...

"Jason wouldn't kill you." I said with a sniff.

"I know I'm his friend, but hitting on a friend's girl _can_ make them want to-"

"I'm not his girl Leo. We broke up." I turned back to my cart and Leo walked to stand in front of it.

"What? Why? What happened?" Leo asked and I sighed. Might as well let this cat out of the bag.

"I was on a year long tour and came back about a month ago. I was at the cafe with Annabeth and Hazel and upon looking out the window, I found out Jason was cheating me with Reyna...and she's just over three months pregnant." I lowered my gaze, not wanting to look at Leo.

"Wait wait wait. Jason cheated on you with Reyna, dumped you, and told you Reyna's pregnant?" I shook my head.

"Jason did cheat on me. But I dumped him after my concert the next night, making sure to dedicate my first two songs to Reyna and Jason, both who were in the front row. Then, a couple of days ago, Thalia told me Jason had told her he'd gotten Reyna pregnant."

"Why that...I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind right now!"

I gabbed Leo's arm as he turned to go.

"Leo, please. Just because Jason and I aren't friends anymore doesn't mean you should go ruin your friendship too."

"Piper, he _hurt_ you. I need to at least ask why."

"Fine, but don't...don't go over board. I'm fine now. I have a new and better boyfriend, his name is Hunter." Something flashed in Leo's eyes, but it was only there for a second, so I probably imagined it.

"That's great to hear."

"Yeah. But when did you get back in town?"

"Just this morning. I was planning to come here and get something to eat since everything in my fridge probably expired two years ago." That gave me an idea.

"Why don't you come have lunch at my house right now. Just let me pay for this stuff and we'll go." Leo titled his head to the side, thinking for a second.

"Sure." With that, I headed to a check out line and waited as a the cashier scanned my items and guy bagged them and put them in the card. Once he was done, I paid with a credit card and turned back to my cart.

"Need help taking this outside?" The guy who'd bagged my things in paper bags asked.

"No thank you." I smiled and pushed the cart towards the exit, where I met Leo and he followed me to my car. He helped me put the bags in the trunk.

"I'm three cars down. Drive out and I'll follow you to your house." I nodded and watched as Leo went to his car then got in mine.

I pulled out of the parking lot, making sure Leo followed, and drove home. Leo parked next to me in the driveway and offered to help me take the things in.

"No, I can handle it. Here," I handed him the key. "go open the door and wait for me in the living room. Make sure to leave the keys on one of the key hooks next to the door."

"Alright." Leo walked off towards the door and I started to unload the car.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Leo asked after I past by for the third time.

"Nah. I just have three more bags left, and they're not that heavy." I walked out the door and came back with the bags a few minutes later. Leo wasn't in the living room...gods, where was he?

I decided I'd just look for him after I set the grocery bags on the kitchen island. Walking into the kitchen, I was surprised to see Leo looking through the bags and taking things out.

"You know, it's considered rude to do that." I said as Leo immediatly went through the bags I set down.

"I'm looking for something..." Leo said as he searched.

"Like...?"

"Candy or anything sugary." I rolled my eyes and reached into the last bag, pulling out a bag of gummy worms and flung then at Leo.

"Eat those." Leo opened the bag and immediatly took one out, grinning at me with a weird glint in his eye.

"Here Piper, why don't you have one?" He moved said gummy worm towards me and I moved away.

"Gross, no. Now, go in the living room while I make lunch and please, keep those things away from me." I shooed him from the kitchen and started to make lunch, trying to remember who Leo liked.

Soon, I was done. Taking the food and drinks in hand, I walked to the living room.

"I made burgers and fries, Leo. Here." I handed him his plate and took a seat on the couch next to him, setting mine on the coffe table.

"Thanks Beauty Queen." I shot him a glare and he laughed.

"So, how was Texas?" I asked.

"I was okay. Turns out, not everyone there is a cowboy and cowgirl...and they don't all have western accents."

And it went on like that. Leo and I talked over lunch about what we'd been up to since we'd last seen one another. But soon, Leo had to go.

"I'll see you later, Piper." Leo said as he got in his car.

"Yeah. But you're going to go talk to Jason, aren't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Don't go crazy, okay? I don't want you ruining your friendship." Leo just gave a shrug and I rolled my eyes. "Alright then Valdez. Bye."

"See ya, McLean." With that, Leo pulled out of the driveway and I watched his car drive away until I couldn't see it anymore.

I retreated inside and washed the dishes left by our lunch and let my thoughts travel.

_What might have happened if Leo had been here when I dumped Jason?_ I wondered but pushed the thought away.

That didn't matter.


	8. Reyna

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"So, your friend Leo's back in town?" Hunter asked Wednesday morning.

"Yeah." I said as I handed him a mug of coffee and put his breakfast in front of him. Hunter was in my house because I'd invited him over for breakfast yesterday.

"I don't have to worry, do I?" I giggled, shakeing my head.

"Nope. Leo's just a friend Hunter, nothing more." I sat across from him at the small table. "So calm down boy."

"You know, I never thought you could cook." Hunter mused after a while of silence. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You never struck me as the kind of person who cooks."

"That so?" I said and then looked at his now foodless plate. "It must have been _really_ bad cooking if you forced yourself to eat everything. Remind me to never cook for you again." I said and took his plate and mine to the kitchen dumping what was left of my food in the trash since I hadn't been very hungry.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Hunter walked into the kitchen as I placed the plates and utensils in the sink.

"Who said I took it the wrong way?" I asked as I turned around, leaning back against the sink. "I just wanted to put the things away because I have to leave soon."

"Leave where?" Hunter asked.

"Record Studio. I need to record a song and if I'm lucky, Joan can have it on the radio by Friday afternoon."

"What song?"

"The one for you." Hunter opened his mouth but I beat him to it. "And no, you can't come. I want it to be a surprise."

"But it'll be a surprise when I hear you sing it the first time in the recording studio." Hunter pointed out. "And it won't be a surprise now that I know about it."

I rolled my eyes.

"I want the _song_ to be a surprise. Not the fact that I'm dedicating one to you."

"So the surprse isn't that you'll be dedicating a song to me, it's the song that you'll be dedicating to me?"

"Yes." I said slowly. "Now, you can stay here until I go, because," I looked down at my clothing. "I just realized I'm wearing short shorts and I need to change. So stay here!"

With that, I bolted out of the room and into mine.

I slipped off my shorts, well, more like booty shorts. In place of the shorts, I slipped on a pair of white jeans and light colored tank top. After checking around my closet, I found a dark colored short tie hem cardigan (Since it was starting to feel a bit cold). To finish, I pulled on dark blue flats to match the cardigan and a off-white scarf that I just put on so both ends were going down my front. no wrapping or anything.

I brushed my teeth and hair and took care of a few other things. I grabbed a white bag and put what I needed inside before heading downstairs. I walked into the living room in time to hear Hunter give parting words.

"Alright...Yeah, I get it...Bye." Hunter sighed and hung up, putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I pulled out my keys. Hunter didn't turn to look at me for a second. Finally, he turned aound and smiled.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." I knew he was lying, but I wasn't going to make him talk if he didn't want to.

"Well, okay. But what are you doing today?"

"I'm gonna go hang out with the boys. You know, do manly things like play basketball, hit eachother, mess around...play basketball." I laughed.

"You said play basketball twice, But I hope you have fun with 'the guys'." I said as we headed out the door. I turned to lock the door and then turned back to Hunter, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later." I said and we each headed for our cars.

I got in mine and dropped my bag in the passenger seat and watched through my rearview mirror as Hunter drove off.

_"What was that phone call about?"_ I wondered as I pulled out of my driveway and headed for Never Ending Music Record Company. Joan was already waiting for me and I knew she'd be pissed if I was late for the upteenth time this month.

I pulled into the parking lot and was stepping out of my car when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Piper, it's Reyna." Reyna? Why the hell was she calling me?

"How did you get my number?"

"It was on Jason's contacts on his cell phone."

"And you're calling me because...?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you. Maybe we could meet up somewhere so we can talk." Talk with Reyna? Well, the idea wasn't _terrible_. I wasn't really that mad at her, I was mainly holding feelings against Jason. I don't really hate Reyna for what she's done.

"Um...Sure. Where do you want to meet?" Reyna's end was silent for a few moments and I waited for her to speak.

"How about...that Frozen Yogurt and Ice Cream place?"

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan. I'll see you there later, okay?" I checked my watch. Ten o'clock on the dot. "I'm at the studio and I may be here a while, so I'll meet you there at two o'clock. Okay?"

"Alright. And Piper? Thank you." Thank you? What did I do?

"Thank you? For what?"

"For willing to listening to me instead of just brushing me off and hating me. I have to go. Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up and put my phone away.

Bag in hand, I walked into Music Never Ends Records and headed for Studio A, knowing Joan and Micheal were waiting for me there.

"You're late." Joan said and I shrugged.

"I got a call I had to take. Sorry." Joan sighed her _whatever_ sigh.

"What song are you going to do today?" I thought it over. The first song was guaranteed to come out on Friday on the radio while any other songs may have to wait till another time.

"The newer one."

"The sparks one? Where you say the guy has green eyes?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Does Hunter even have green eyes?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I write a song for my boyfriend and say he had different colored eyes than what he does in reaity?"

"Because...because said colored eyes sound better in the song than his real eye color?"

"Piper, just get your butt in the recording room right now if you want those songs on the radio by Friday."

I did as told and pulled on the headphones, standing in front of the microphone.

"Alright, get ready...set...and 3...2...1...go." The music filled my ears and I waited for my cue.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this..." I muttered as I walked into IC&amp;FY, the ice cream and frozen yogurt place.<p>

I didn't go to the counter, instead I looked for a table. The place wasn't even half full, so I took a seat at a table facing the door that was to the left of the door. I was ten minutes early, so I sat and waited for Reyna.

Ten minutes later, at exactly two o'clock, Reyna walked in the door.

She had her hair loose, wearing a simple purple sweater dress, blach tights, and flat dark boots. I noticed evidence of a baby bump belly, but if I hadn't known she was pregnant, I probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Reyna!" I called and waved at her. She turned and saw me. She hesitated before walking over to me.

Reyna sat across from me and I moved my bag closer to me to give her more room than she really needed.

"Listen Piper. Jason had told me you two had broken up. I didn't have any way of contacting you to make sure, so I took Jason's word for it. I never would've done anything with Jason if I'd known you two were still together."

"It's okay Reyna. I don't hold anything against you. It's useless to hold what you did against you if you didn't know Jason was cheating on me by being with you." I meant that. If Jason had told her we weren't together and I wasn't here confirm or deny that, how was she to know?

"I'm still really sorry, Piper."

"It's alright." I stood up. "We should get something to eat. My treat."

"That's alright. I can pay for what I want myself." Reyna said as she stood up.

"No, I'll pay. What kind of person would I be if I made the mommy to be pay?" Reyna froze at my words and then met my gaze.

"You know about the baby?"

"Jason told Thalia not to long ago and that same day, Thalia told me. I'm okay with it, really. Congrats on becoming a mother."

"It must have been a shock to you having just broken up with him and to find out I'm over three months pregnant."

"It was. But come on, let's get something to eat."

Reyna ended up getting strawberry frozen yogurt while I got vanilla ice cream. The only reason I paid was because I beat Reyna to pulling out the money and made sure to pay everything.

"This frozen yogurt is great. I'll make sure to bring my baby here as soon as they're old enough." Reyna mused as she ate some of her yogurt.

"I recommend it. I've loved this place for as long as I can remember, but there are just some flavors that I refuse to even consider eating." Reyna laughed.

"Like the gummy bears flavor?" I nodded. "Why is it you don't like gummy bears?"

"I would tell you, but I'm afraid I may scar you for life and you'll never want to eat a gummy bear or even jello again."

"You know, you're not half bad for a _graecus_."

"And you're not bad for a _ρωμαϊκή_." I said and Reyna smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'll take yours as a compliment as well."

"Good. But that's for this." Reyna gestured to her bowl of strawberry frozen yogurt.

"Oh, before I forget. I'm sorry for making you look really bad in my song Better Than Revenge." Reyna waved it off.

"It's alright. You were angry and hurt, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same if I was in your place."

"But you're not a singer." I pointed out.

"And you're not the CEO of a company."

"But you're not a self made famous fashion designer."

"And you're not a..." Reyna pursed her lips, stumped for a second. I laughed and she scowled. "You were never a...the leader of an entire camp."

"Sure, use something from the past. Cheater." I sniffed in pretend anger and Reyna laughed.

"I'm actually surprised right now." Reyna said and I turned to look at her.

"Surprised? Why?"

"Because of how well we're getting along." Reyna ate a spoonfull of yogurt before continuing. "In mose situations, you're suppose to hate me. But we're getting along just fine."

"That, my fellow demigod, is because we're half-bloods who fought for our lives together. It takes a bunch to ruin friendships...or just a really good fight." I mused.

"I couldn't agree more." Reyna's phone went off and she pulled it out, checking the message. After reading it she texted a quick reply and put the cell away. "Bothersome." Reyna muttered and turned to me. "So, I heard you had a new boyfriend. I hope he's a good match."

"He is. I'm willing to say he's better that Jason was. He's sweet and everything else I could want."

"That's good to hear."

And so, somehow Reyna and I ended up staying there for two hours. We were on mutual terms with eachother, which is better than being at eachother's throat, right?

"Well, I gotta go, Piper. I'll see you around." Reyna said as she stood up.

"Make sure you take care of the baby. Bye." Reyna left and soon after, I did too.

On my way home I was singing along to the radio when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I held it to my ear.

"Piper, it's Hunter." Hunter said on his end.

"Oh, hey Hunter. What's up?"

"Piper," Hunter paused for a long second before continuing. "Piper, we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it just me, or was that a cliffy ending? When you people review, please tell me what YOU think Hunter's words about wanting to talk mean. I'll update next week, same day and place. Until then, R&amp;R. Oh, and I was wondering, if I were to let YOU GUYS choose a guy for Piper, would you pick Hunter or Leo? Tell me who in a review! Asta la vista!<strong>


	9. Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**LAST TIME ON THANKS TO A CHEATER!: Piper and Reyna have become friends! O.o I know, even _I_ didn't expect that...But at the end of the chapter Piper recieved a call from Hunter, saying they had to talk. All of you who think it's a breakup raise your hands! Alright, all of you put your hands down, you'll find out what's happening soon. And um...sorry for the mix ups in the last chapter. I accidently put the name Blake instead of Hunter a few times, but I fixed it. That's what I get for writing two stories at the same time... -.-**

**But something I HAVE to say is this: When I read your reviews I couldn't help but smile. I love the review, so thank you for those, and just so you know, more people voted Leo than Hunter :3 Personally, I could role either way...so, I will let reviews make me choose the boy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"Talk? About what?" I asked as I came to a stop at a red light.

"I'm not sure how to put it..."

"Just spit it out, it can't be that bad, right?" the light turned green and I drove. Just three more blocks until I'm home.

"Piper...I'm leaving." It took all I had to not let go of the wheel to demand an explaination. He was leaving? Leaving me? Oh god, he's not fleeing the country was he?

"You're not fleeing the country, are you?" I asked, suspicious. Hunter gave a short chuckle.

"No Piper, I'm not a criminal. But I will be leaving the state." I almost dropped the phone, but I tightened my grip and made sure my voice didn't waver.

"Leaving the...state?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yeah. My flight leaves in a hour. I was just calling to say goodbye."

"But why are you leaving? How long will you be gone?" I asked before he hung up.

"I don't know. I'll probably be gone for a month or two. But I need to go Piper, a taxi's waiting to take me to the airport. Bye."

"W-wait!" But my word was useless. Hunter hung up before I was even halfway done.

I thought of going to the airport and looking for him, but I didn't know which airport he was going to. And he wouldn't be hear for the song airing...with a sigh I speed dialed Joan, putting the phone between my shoulder and cheek as I drove.

"Hey Piper, to what do I owe this call?"

"Um...Joan, cancel Sparks Fly airing on the radio Friday. Do...something else. Like..." I was at a loss for songs.

"Piper, you okay? It's not like you to change radio songs like this, especially ones you're dedicating to people." I didn't pay much attention to her words as I drove.

"I'm fine...just...Let me head over there to see songs to air on Friday." I turned to hed for the record studio and snapped my firgers when I was hit with a song. "I've got it! Remember the other song, the one I mentioned for the next recording? I'll air that one on Friday."

"But you haven't recorded it-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm heading over to record it right now, so hold on. Bye." I grabbed the phone and hung up, tossing the phone to the passenger seat.

Minutes later, I was in the record studio parking lot and decided to try and call Hunter.

"Hey, this is Hunter-" Hunter's voice came from the ear end of my cell.

"Hunter, I needed to-" I stopped when I realized he was still talking.

"-sorry I can't answer right now. I'm probably busy...or just to lazy to pick up. Leave your message after the beep and I'll get back to you later." The beep sounded and with sigh I hung up.

I stuck my phone in my purse and headed inside, going directly to recording studio A.

"We don't have the music for the song." Micheal said as soon as I walked in. Joan was no where in sight.

"Where's Joan?" I asked as I dropped my bag on a seat.

"She went to get herself a drink." I nodded and looked at the machine Micheal has for when we just want to hear how some music instruments and notes sound with a song.

I hummed the tune I'd come up with and messed around with the machine and some instruments before triumphantly holding up the sheet music.

"Where the hell did Joan go to get her drink? She's been gone for half an hour." I said as Micheal examined the music.

"She went to get a drink at a fancy drink store somewhere and she'd only been gone about three minutes when you arrived." I nodded. "Alright. I'll try to arrange notes in the order you want them and you just sing, okay? But first let me see if the band can come in."

"You do that." Micheal started calling the band members and they gladly came. Twenty minutes later we were all ready and Joan had come back with some fancy drink for herself.

"Alright, everyone has their music. Piper, you just sing when you think you should since you're the one who arranged this."

"Okay." I went into the recording booth and put on my headphones. The band's playing filled my ears and I was ready.

**I wanted lace, I wanted pearls, to be a princess like **  
><strong>The other girls. <strong>

**But life came hard, to my front door.**  
><strong>And I grew up trying <strong>  
><strong>To even out the score. <strong>

**Tough, I ain't never been nothing but tough, all my edges have **  
><strong>Always been rough.<strong>  
><strong><br>But Jesus loves me anyway. **

**Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman that **  
><strong>Got a little backbone. <strong>

**You just wait 'til you taste her kind of love. **

**You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing, **  
><strong>Gonna cry if I don't polish up.<strong>  
><strong>Tough. <strong>

**The way I see it, the hand of fate, did me a favor, with **  
><strong>The cards he dealt my way. <strong>

**Found out real fast, life is a game.**  
><strong>You're out real quick if you don't know how to play, tough. <strong>

**I ain't never been nothing but tough,**  
><strong>all my edges have always been rough. <strong>

**But Jesus loves me anyway.**

**Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman that  
><strong>**Got a little backbone. **

**You just wait 'til you taste her kind of love. **

**You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing, **  
><strong>Gonna cry if I don't polish up. <strong>

**Are you serious? You ain't fooled me much.**  
><strong>You justa hanging round <strong>  
><strong>So you can try your luck. <strong>

**Well tough, I ain't never been nothing but tough,**  
><strong>all my edges has always been rough. <strong>

**You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing,**  
><strong>gonna cry if I don't polish up. <strong>

**You know what I got to say about that is tough**

Micheal walked into my booth and looked at me.

"Jesus loves me anyway?" Micheal asked and I shrugged.

"The gods love me anyway? Wouldn't that tip off the mortals?" I asked and Micheal thought it over before nodded and leaving me in my booth and went to talk to the band.

I left the booth and moved to my bag, checking my phone for messages. Nothing.

"I like this song." Joan said as she came up to me. "But why the sudden song change?" I sighed.

"Hunter won't be here to hear it air on the radio, so I decided to change the song."

"Okay. We'll just wait till he comes back." I nodded and Joan left the room to make a call to the radio station.

I put my phone back in my bag and sat down. I watched at Micheal recorded each band member's parts. By the time I left the studio it was eight p.m.

I was stepping out of my car when the sound of music made me jump. Realizing it was my phone, I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Piper, it's Reyna." Came Reyna's voice from the other end.

"Oh. Hey Reyna. What made you call me at this hour?"

"I just wanted to know if you were busy the day after tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm free that day. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to do some shopping tomorrow with me. We could meet at the mall at around...ten in the morning."

"Um...that sounds good. I'll see you at the mall day after tomorrow at ten. We can meet at the main entrance."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and went inside my house.

The second I sat down on my couch my cell rang again. I pulled it from my pocket and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Piper, it's Thalia."

"Hey Thalia. What is it?"

"Just wanted to let you know Leo gave Jason a nice black eye." I groaned.

"He didn't."

"Yeah, he did. He was like 'This is for what you did to Piper' and gave him a nice punch to the left eye. And all I did was look at Jason and say that he deserved it."

"I'll call Leo tomorrow and slap him because I told him not to beat up Jason. But right now, I've had a weird day and I want to fall asleep as soon as possible."

"Alright. We'll talk later." Thalia hung up and I decided to call leo. Might as well yell at someone to complete my day.

"Hey Beauty Queen."

"Don't 'Hey Beauty Queen' me. I know what you did to Jason. Normally I'd be high fiveing you, but I told you not to do anything to Jason."

"But this is America and I have the freedom to do as I wish with the range of the laws this state and country have!"

"You punched Jason. That's an assalt. You could be arrested."

"...Freedom...of...punching?" I couldn't help but role my eyes.

"Whatever repair boy. Just don't go and do something that supid ever again. If you do, you'll end up in jail and I'll have to bail you out."

"Who said I'd call you to bail me out?"

"Who else do you know that has the time and money to?" A pause.

"Good point. But Piper, you don't sound very mad. You sound almost...depressed. What's wrong?"

"What?" Could you honestly tell that I sound depressed?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Leo. I'm just...really tired because a lot has happened today. I had to do two four-hour recording sessions today and I talked with Reyna. And now I had to deal with you."

"Want to talk? People tell me I'm a great listener."

"No, All I really need is sleep. I gotta go."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up and turned on the TV, putting on the news. It was aound eleven thirty when I decided to go to bed.

As I left the living room the home phone rang and I backtracked to pick it up. Checking the caller ID, I realized it was Hunter's number.

Pressing the answer button, I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

I was only met with the buzzing of being hung up on. Then I noticed the blinking light of a message having been left. Pressing it, I stood there and listened.

"_Hey Piper. Sorry I couldn't tell you why I was leaving earlier. Something's come up and I had to go. I just found out I might be gone for a few months. I'll see you when I get back. Bye._"

So he left a message earlier. But why would he call and then hand up?

With a sigh I headed up to my room and got ready for bed.

I'll just call Hunter tomorrow and deal with things then. Right now I just wanted to sleep for days.


	10. Long Live

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"So, where do you want to go first?" I asked Reyna as we walked into the mall. I glanced at her stomach and got an idea. "Do you know what gender the baby is?"

"No, not yet." Reyna said and I shrugged.

"Doesn't mean you can't look for clothes that you like yet." I lead Reyna to a store that only sold baby stuff and we started to look around.

"Oh, I hope it's a girl." Reyna murmured as she noticed all the baby girl clothes.

"I may be a daughter of Aphrodite, but with the way you're looking at all those clothes and the thought of how much money you make, I feel bad for that baby if they're a girl."

"Oh shut up! I have the right to dress her up if I want." I shurgged and my phone went off. Instantly, I whipped it out, hoping it was Hunter.

I'd called him yesterday three times, but all I'd gotten was his voicemail and left messages for him to call me back.

But I saw who was calling, and it wasn't Hunter.

"Hey Joan."

"Hello Piper. It's been comfirmed. The songs will start playing sometime between noon and twelve fifteen."

"Really? That's great! I'll be listening for it. But everything's in order, right?"

"Yes, nothing to worry about."

"Great. I got to go. Adieu." I said and hung up.

"What's great?" Reyna asked as she looked through a hanger holding purple dresses for a variety of ages.

"Joan managed to get some songs to air for the first time ever on the radio. It will be the first time anyone in the world hears them."

"Cool. What do you think?" Reyna held up a simple purple dress with a little flower design on the left bottom of the skirt.

"I like it. But don't buy it. You don't know if the baby's a girl."

"Right." Reyna put the dress back on the hanger and now _her_ phone went off.

"We seem to be popular today." I said and Reyna smiled while answering her phone.

"Hello?...Oh, hi honey...What?..Oh, I'm at the mall with," Reyna glanced at me and I knew who it was. I shook my head. "I'm with a friend...You're going where?" Reyna frowned and layed a hand on her stomach before speaking. "Okay, whatever. Bye."

"You don't sound very happy."

"Jason was just calling to say he probably wasn't going to be home later. He's going out and then he's going to a bar later." Reyna sighed. "Honestly, he's not the same."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear. Hope things work out." I was pretty much over Jason and I'm grateful he hasn't tried to contact me.

"I do too..." Reyna sighed and looked around. "I think we should leave this store and focus on buying things for ourselves."

"Alright." Reyna and I headed out of the store and walked around, buying things we wanted.

We were in some store, walking around. We stopped to look at some shirts when I felt a hand on my shoulder and was turned around.

I came face to face with some guy's chest, which let me say, they did themselves a favor by picking the shirt they have on. I looked up and found Leo's face.

"Hi Leo." I said as I lowered my head so he wouldn't see my pink tinted cheeks.

"Hey. I saw you from the window and decided to come say hi."

"Hello Leo." Reyna said and Leo turned to her, gaze hardening.

"Reyna."

"Leo, relax. Reyna's and I are on friendish terms and she's pregnant. You're not suppose to be mean to a mommy to be!"

"You talk like I'm already fat as a hippo!" Reyna scoffed and I smiled.

"Just wait till you hit mood swings and cravings. Jason's gonna go through hell." I smirked and Leo grinned.

"Wait...How do you know so much about being pregnant?" Leo asked and glanced at my stomach, which is flat thank you very much!

"My dad remarried and my stepmom had a baby, who is now four. I was there when she was pregnant."

"Oh." Leo said.

"What, do I look fat to you? Did you think I was so fat I looked pregnant?" I hissed and Leo paled.

"O-of course not! I was just-"

"Shush!" I held up a finger and cocked my head to the side, listening.

"_And this is a new song from Piper McLean. It's called 'Tough'."_

I headed to the check out counter where a teenage girl was listening to the radio and when she saw me, she gasped.

"Y-you're Piper!" She said and I smiled at her.

"Can you turn it up?" No one would mind since we were the only ones in the store. The girl nodded and turned up the volume just as my voice on the radio started to sing.

**I wanted lace, I wanted pearls, to be a princess like **  
><strong>The other girls. <strong>

**But life came hard, to my front door.**  
><strong>And I grew up trying<br>** **To even out the score. **

**Tough, I ain't never been nothing but tough, all my edges have  
><strong> **Always been rough.**

**But Jesus loves me anyway. **

**Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman that **  
><strong>Got a little backbone. <strong>

**You just wait 'til you taste her  
>kind of love. <strong>

**You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing, **  
><strong>Gonna cry if I don't polish up.<strong>  
><strong>Tough. <strong>

**The way I see it, the hand of fate, did me a favor, with **  
><strong>The cards he dealt my way. <strong>

**Found out real fast, life is a game.**  
><strong>You're out real quick if you don't know how to play, tough. <strong>

**I ain't never been nothing but tough,**  
><strong>all my edges have always been rough. <strong>

**But Jesus loves me anyway.**

**Oh backbone, there ain't nothing wrong with a woman that  
><strong>**Got a little backbone. **

**You just wait 'til you taste her  
>kind of love. <strong>

**You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing, **  
><strong>Gonna cry if I don't polish up. <strong>

**Are you serious? You ain't fooled me much.**  
><strong>You justa hanging round <strong>  
><strong>So you can try your luck. <strong>

**Well tough, I ain't never been nothing but tough,**  
><strong>all my edges has always been rough. <strong>

**You want a shy little thing, a pretty little high heel thing,**  
><strong>gonna cry if I don't polish up. <strong>

**You know what I got to say about that is tough**

The song ended and the girl looked at me.

"That was an awesome song!"

"Thank you. There should be another on next."

"_And now I have yet another sing my Piper. This one is called...'Long Live'._" Randy said over the radio.

"Oh, can you please sing this one?" The girl asked and I felt Leo bump my shoulder.

"Yeah Beauty Queen, a private mall concert. Or are you too scared?" Leo smirked and I scowled at him.

"I'm not scared. I'll do it, watch me." I got ready and stepped away from everyone.

**I said remember this moment**  
><strong>In the back of my mind<strong>  
><strong>The time we stood with our shaking hands<strong>  
><strong>The crowds in stands went wild<br>**  
><strong>We were the kings and the queens<strong>  
><strong>And they read off our names<strong>  
><strong>The night you danced like you knew our lives<strong>  
><strong>Would never be the same<br>**  
><strong>You held your head like a hero<strong>  
><strong>On a history book page<strong>  
><strong>It was the end of a decade<strong>  
><strong>But the start of an age<strong>

As I sang, I started to wonder what inspired this song. I'd suddenly come up with the song and I hand't been able to pin point it's inspiration. Most of my songs were inspired by something in my life, or in the life of someone I know, or what I've seen.

**Long Live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>

**I said remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
>Wishing for right now<strong>

**We are the kings and the queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>When they gave us out trophies  
>And we held them up for our town<strong>

**And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming, this is absurd<br>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
>In ripped up jeans got to rule the world<strong>

**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined for me and you<br>I was screaming, long live all the magic me made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<strong>

**Long live all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<br>I was screaming, long live the look on your face  
>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<strong>

I couldn't help but smiled as I sang. The lyrics reminded me of when I was younger when we fought Gaea. The song reminded me of those times...and slowly,I started to realize _who_ it reminded me of.

**Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories beak our fall**

**And take a moment  
>Promise me this<br>That you'll stand by me forever  
>But if god forbid fate should step in<strong>

**And force us into a goodbye  
>If you have children some day<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<strong>

**Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine<strong>

**Long live the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<strong>

**Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingom lights shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>Bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<strong>

**Singing, long live all the moutains we moved  
><strong>**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
>And long, long live the look on your face<br>And bring out all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered**

Then it hit me as the small crowd that had now formed clapped. I knew who the song was meant for, who it was suppose to be dedicated to.

I looked at my small audience, searching the faces.

I saw Reyna smiling and the teenage girl clapping along with the rest, grinning like she'd just won a million dollars. I couldn't find his face and for a second I wondered if he'd left.

Then I found him, leaning against the wall at the back of the crowd. He noticed me loooking and gave me a double thumbs up. I smiled back, but I looked back at the radio.

The song was meant for him and I hadn't realized that until right now.

We'd crashed through walls and moved moutains, we'd fought our own dragons. We'd danced at the party on Olympus held when we beat Gaea. The crowds had gone wild because of our victory and we each got our own trophy in it's own way.

Long Live was meant for only one person, and that was Leo.

And if I was right, it meant I liked Leo.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh what a doozy! Who will win Piper's Heart? Leo or Hunter? But I'd like to thank all of your for your 104 reviews, keep it up please! Oh, and by the way, since I know a lot of you reads don't seem to have accounts, I'm not going to put up a poll like originally planned. Starting today, in each of your reviews, put your vote on who Piper should end up with in the end. It's one vote PER review for ANY chapter. I'll be letting you guys know the scores every time I update, so remember to vote for your favorite guy when you review! Until next Saturday, adios! <strong>


	11. Discussions

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**So last time our little friend Piper went shoppig wth Reyna radda radda radda...Leo showed up, Piper's songs aired and she realized th song was meant for Leo and that she likes him...ha, I wonder what Aphrodite thinks of this tiny twist. Now, where to start in ths chapter...Eh, we can pick up where we left off last chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

Oh my freaking gods.

I liked Leo.

But I was with Hunter and I liked Hunter.

The small crowd had a few people who wanted autographs, so I signed them, but I wasn't really paying attention to them.

_"This is not good...I can't like Leo! We're just friends and...and I'm with Hunter!" _I mentally screamed at myself.

_"Piper, now is not the time to freak out. You should be trying to pick a boy." _A female voice that I recognized said in my mind.

_"Mom! What is wrong with you? You're the goddess of love, do something! I can't like Leo because I'm with Hunter!"_

I waited fo a response as I signed the last of the autographs. But I didn't get one.

"'Scuse me! I need to reach my daughter!" A voice said as she made her way through the crowd. Oh no...

"Is that...?" Reyna asked and I could only nod as Leo appeared at my side.

"'Scuse me!" And then Aphrodite appeared out of the crowd.

Aphrodite's brown hair was done in a movie star like hairstyle and I wasn't surprsed to see her in a short strapless red dress with matching heels. And of course, she had on some makeup but not much. She was the most beatiful person here and that's why every male that saw her couldn't keep their eyes off her...and some females watched her as well.

"Lady Aphrodite?" Leo said and Aphrodite shot him a smile.

"Hello to all three of you!" Aphrodite looked at each of us, but her eyes stopped on Reyna. "Congrats on the baby. Make sure to invite me to the baby shower."

"Of course, my lady." Reyna said, but she didn't bow or anything because it would look suspicious.

"Now," Aphrodite turned to me, smiling. "I will be taking my daughter from you for a bit. Come on Piper." Aphrodite took hold of my wrist and lead me through the crowd and out of the store.

"Mom!" I hissed as I was all but dragged. "You can't announce that I'm your daughter!"

"And why not? It's true, isn't it?" Mom glanced back at me and then kept going. I had no idea were we were going.

"Yes...you _are_ the woman who gave birth to me, but that's not the point." I ganced around. "I've been famouse since I was eighteen and now I'm twenty-two. Four years. For a normal star, by now everyone-including the paparazzi-would know all about said world known star and actress. But that's the think mom, they don't know. They know everything about dad and his family, but they don't know about _you_ or your side of the family."

"So?"

"So they've been on the watch for a while now. They want to know where I spent my summers when I was no where to be seen, and they really want to know about my mom. They've created thousands of theories." We came to a stop in front of one of the beautiful fountains in the mall. Mom laughed and it sounded like he tinkling of bells in some way.

"I've read about those! There's that one magazine that thinks I'm one of the many famous women your father had dated. I am famous, but not in that way. And then there's the theory that I died when you were younger, possibly when I gave birth to you." Aphrodite lifted a hand clad in bangles to match her hoop earings, waving the thought away. "But let the mortals take pictures of us if they want."

"Sure, because you're the one who won't be bugged about it everytime the paparazzi shows up." I sat down on the edge of the fountain, already knowing I wouldn't get wet because of how large the bottom pool was and how far the edge was from the center. "But why did you want to talk?"

"Because of your little love triangle, of course!" She smiled brightly and took a seat next to me. "Hunter's a nice boy and Leo is too. But then again, Hunter _is_ mortal and mortals only live for so long."

I frowned at her comment.

"Mom, Leo and I aren't immortal either. We live the same life span as mortals."

"And some mortals die younger than others do. But Piper, I need to ask something." Mom paused. "Do you love Hunter?"

I froze at the question, having not expected that. But the horrifying part was that I didn't have an answer. Did I love Hunter? Did I want to form a life with him?

"I-I..." I trailed off, unable to give an answer. Then it hit me.

"Why are you asking? You should know because you're the goddess of love!" I hissed. Mom just smiled at me.

"Exactly. I know the answer to the question. I wanted to know your answer. But it seems you can't answer. Let me ask this then: How do you honestly feel about Leo?"

I blinked. The erge to be honest slowly crept up inside me and I started to speak, the words coming about before I could even think about them.

"I like Leo. I like him more than a friend, but I don't know how much more I like him. Long Live is about me and him, and I kinda hope he figures it out." Aphrodite was nodding when I finished.

"Well, it seems we won't get to finish talking today." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why-" Then I saw them, paparazzi and journalist.

"Piper, is it true this woman is your mother?" Someone asked and camera flashes went off.

Instantly I was smiling, making sure that if they got pictures they wouldn't look like something they could use to mantain a stupid lie.

"Yes, I am her mother." Aphrodite said as she smiled at the paparazzi.

"Ma'am, where have you been all this time?" One guy asked.

"Did you abandon your daughter and husband?" A woman asked.

"Why have we never seen or heard from you in the past?" I glanced at my mom, wondering what to do. I glanced around, making sure no one would suspect what I did next.

"Yes she's my mom. But there's something you guys need to be doing that's a bigger story than this, right?" I put my charm speaking influence on high, making sure they'd want to go. "There's that famous guy in the parking lot who was the star in that movie that came out this year, right?"

"Yeah, he's in the parking lot..." One journalist muttered before turning and leaving.

"I need to get a picture of him." A paparazzi man said and left. Soon all the others were hurrying to try an get a story and pictures from the 'famous guy' in the parking lot.

"Well that was-" I looked bac to where my mom was, only to find the space next to me empty. The only thing there was a note. Picking it up, I opened it and silently read it.

_Hunter or Leo is what you need to decide.  
>But there may only be one option soon, so don't turn one down so quickly.<br>Love,  
>Aphrodite<em>

"Damn it." I muttered as I crumpled up the note and stood up, making sure to throw it in the trash. She's my mom! She's not suppoes to make things harder! She's suppose to make them _easier_!

I sighed. Now to find Leo and/or Reyna...

Turns out I didn't have to look far. I found Leo hidding behind an advertising board thing across the walkway from where Aphrodite and I had spoken. Alarm, horror, and worry shot through me at the same moment when I saw him.

Had he heard me? Had Leo heard what my mom said? Gods, don't let him have heard...

"Leo, I can see you behind that advertisement on toothpaste!" I called as I walked by.

"What? How'd you see me?" Leo asked and I shrugged.

"When you snuck a peak around the side, you moved too far and I saw you." Leo fully emerged and fell into step next to me. "Where's Reyna?"

"Uh..." Was Leo's brilliant answer. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You left a pregnant woman alone, and she's a demigod, and she can attract monsters any second?"

"Uh...No?" I grabbed Leo's arm and started pulling him as I walked. "Where are we going?"

"To find Reyna!" I said as pulled him along. I went into the store we'd been in before Aphrodite had pulled me away. No Reyna.

"Food court?" Leo suggested and I let go of his arm.

"Good idea. Let's go." We changed direction and headed towards the foot court.

There were people scattered every where and it was hard to look for Reyna when people moved back and forth.

"There!" Leo said, pointing towards the Subway the mall had. Reyna was paying for her sub.

"Reyna!" I called and broke into a run. When she turned around to find a table, she spotted me and I waved at her.

"Why in Hades are you over here?" I asked and Reyna shrugged.

"Leo left me alone and didn't want to interrupt your audience with Aphrodite, and the baby was making me hungry, so I came here." Reyna said and took a seat at a table.

I also sat and Leo popped up behind an empty chair.

"It is lunch time and I'm _starving_!" Leo grumbled, making Reyna and I both laugh. I glanced at the McDonalds stand and stood.

"Sit down and I'll go get us something to eat." I said and walked off, headng for the McDonals stand, thinking of what to order Leo.

Lucky for me, the line wasn't very long and ten minutes later I was back at the table, taking a seat.

"What'd you get?" Leo asked and I handed him think of large fries and a big mac. "Awesome! Thanks!" Leo said and immediatly started scarfing down his food and I put his drink in front of him.

"Gods, men are pigs." Reyna said as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"I got you some fries." I sad as I handed Reyna a thing of medium fries. I'd gotten myself a simple cheese burger and medium fries.

I dipped my a fry in the small cup of ketchup and had it just past my lips when my cell rang. I quickly ate the fry and answered, putting my cell on speaker.

"What Joan?" I asked, having recognized the ring tone as the one I had for Joan.

"Piper! Do you know how many people adored your new songs? The record company wants you to make some new songs because they want to make a new album. Something about a mix of heart break song and songs of getting over heartbreak, including some of the ones you've made resently."

"Another album? Of _only_ songs for the stages of heartbreak?"

"They think this one could go platinum. Maybe even multi-platinum. If we ge enough people to fall for the songs and make sure to make a good amount of advertising, we an get enough sold. Oh, and from what I hear, Tough is on it's way to be number one on the charts soon."

"Multi-platinum? Wow. The highest I've had is Platinum." I took a bite of my cheeseburger.

"Exactly. But, I was also thinking, we can make _one_ album of...sixteen or seventeen songs that are the highest liked songs. Then, maybe, that mix of songs will draw attention and with _that_ album we can get multi-platinum."

"Hmmm...But how would we do it? The picking the most liked songs, I mean." I asked and Joan was silent.

"I...I don't know yet."

"You could do random poll or something. Piper, you have that webste for you merchandise and news and suff, right?" I nodded. "Well, you can put the poll on there and ask people to submit the name of their favorite song by you."

I blinked, surprised by the idea.

"That...That's brilliant!" Joan cried. "Whoever you are that just suggested that, you're a smart man."

"Joan, that was Leo. Leo's a friend from the past." I said Joan took only a second of silence.

"The mysterious past no one knows anything about?"

"That same one."

"Leo, care to do an interview?" Joan said immediatly and I was surprised.

"Joan!" I hissed and motioned for Leo to not answer her. "Leo is _not_ going to tell you about my past. The same way Jason never did, nor Annabeth, or Percy, or Hazel, or any of the others!"

"Sorry Piper, but a story like that could bring in a lot of interest."

"Joan, I don't need interest at the moment. Right now I'd like to eat my lunch in peace."

"Alright. I'll leaven you alone...for now. We'll talk about the new albums later." Joan hung up and I put my cell away.

"Who was that?" Leo asked.

"Joan, my agent. She's in charge of me at the record company. She makes the plans and I do the singing, sometimes making plans too." I shugged and ate another fry. "But she can be cool, especially since she's only a few years older than me."

"Cool. But why'd she want me to do an interview?"

"She does that sometimes. See, with most world wide famous artist, the press knows almost everything about their past right? Family, friends, schools, etc." Leo nodded. "But with me, they don't know _anything_ about a lot of my past, like those summers we'd disappear and go to Camp. An the times I'd get in trouble for accidental charmspeaking, like when I barrowed that car and ended up at the same school as you.

"The magazines and everyone try to get info on my past, trying to get answers from current friends and stuff. And it irritates some of them that they don't have many stories on my past. Joan tried to control what info they get and distribute, so that's why she asked for the interview. To ask and then dispatch information before anyone else asks you and twists your words around."

"Oh..." Leo said and stole one of my fries, but I pretended not to notice.

"I'm just grateful Joan helps me make sure what I want private stays private. And now some press members got pictures of my mom...I'll need to work around that one..."

"The press got pictures of Aphrodite?" Reyna asked.

"Yup. They even asked some questions, but all they got was that she's my mother. Then I charm spoke them away. Honestly. they're so easy to charm speak..." I slapped Leo's hand away as he tried to steal another fry and handed him an order of medium sized fries I'd gotten in case we'd need extras.

"They only want a story, it's to be expected." Reyna said as she finished off her fries, moving to throw her trash away. "But where to next?"

"I was thinking we just walk around and look around unil we get bored." I said as I ate the last of my burger.

"That is a plan. Let's go." Reyna and I stood up. I moved to throw the trash away and leave the tray where it goes, then followed Reyna.

Leo fell into step with me and my thoughts traveled to what I'd discussed with my mom...

Did I love Hunter or not?

* * *

><p><strong>Vote results so far: <strong>

**Leo- 19 votes**

**Hunter- (a sucky) 4 votes**

**Until next Saturday then and remember to keep voting, goodbye!**


	12. Condolences

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**I left you with a cliffy last time, didn't I? Now, for all you people who love Leo for Piper-*most of audience goes wild while the other shouts Boos*-are going to be getting a little treat soon. I'm going to have to do a little time skip because I want to reach a certain time since Hunter's leaving, kay? **

**PS., I never really set a month for the story, so it is now December, kay? Almost christmas time! A new idea just came to me, so don't judge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"You'll have to find out for yourself." My mom giggled. I'd IMed her, hoping to get answers to what had been bugging me for _two months _now.

But, just like the last time, Aphrodite wouldn't give me a straight answer nor would she help me.

"Mom! You could at least give me a hint!" I said. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to yell at a goddess, but Aphrodite was pissing me off with her unhelpful crap.

"But what would be the fun in that? You know, I think your love struggle is my favorite since Percy and Annabeth's love life." Aphrodite seemed to go off into La la land, so I decided to end this call.

"Whatever mother. Goodbye." I raised a hand and was about to slice through the Iris message when Aphrodite stopped me.

"Oh! Piper, I have something I need to tell you!"

"What?" I snapped.

"It's about Hunter. He had a good reason for being gone, but I don't know why he hasn't called you or anything..."

"What? What reason does he have?" I demanded but Aphrodite only shrugged.

"It's not very interesting and has nothing to do with love, so it doesn't interest me much..."

"Goodbye Aphrodite!" I said and slashed through the Iris Message. I left my bathroom and moved into my room.

"Ugh! She's useless!" I yelled in irratation and fell back onto my bed.

I laid there for a few minutes before heading for my closet.

I pulled off my cut offs and over sized sweater, aproriate for the house since it was nice and warm in here. I pulled on an outfit appropriate for the now cold weather outside: A gray turtleneck sweater, skinny jeans, a black shearling jacket, and black flat boots. I pulled on a gray scarf that was a shade lighter than my sweater and grabbed my wallet.

I headed for my car and immediatly headed for the cafe. I'd been busy with the new albums just reasently so I hadn't had a good hot chocolate in over a week.

The poll-as Leo suggested-was done and we started it last week. It would be going on for another month and then the album would be made. But the 'from heartbreak to over it' album was almost done.

But something about all this song writing was bugging me. It was like...like I was missing something. I've had the feeling before and I _hate_ it. I know it means there's a song trying to be written in my head, but the words refuse to fall into place. My guess is that Apollo loves to mess with me like that.

When I was five minutes from the cafe I decided to just walk the rest of the way. It would only be a few minute walk after all.

There was a parking lot near me and since it was still cold and it was a bit late, not many spots were taken. I parked my car in the first open space I saw and immediatly got out, making sure to lock the car.

The parking lot was for a the park, so of course it wouldn't be in use.

I walked out of the lot and crossed the street.

Store windows were lit up, filled with christmas displays.

_Christmas..._ I thought. More words soon popped into my head as I walked.

_Christams...I don't want a lot for christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the christmas tree..._

That's it! Those are lyrics for that song that refuses to come to mind!

_Just keep going. The words will come to you. It's christmas mixed with love._ Aphrodite giggled in my mind and I sighed. Damn it...

I rolled my eyes but kept walking. I took my time walking, since I didn't have a hurry to get anywhere and it wasn't like I would die without my hot chocolate...

I admired the window displays as I walked. There was one that had three white hand made trees. Two trees on the left-one of which had white presents under it-and one on the right. Between the trees stood two mannequins.

Ones had white pants and a white shirt with a black handbag and jacket aong with a blonde wig. The other mannequin's outfit made me roll my eyes. It was wearing a blonde wig with a black rose on the side of her head but she was wearing shorts.

Honestly, what did her designer think if they were trying to sell _winter_ clothes? Did they think people would by shorts during this season?

I moved on and kept walking. I was a bit surprised that the sidewalk was so emptye excpet for me and a few couples that would pass by.

"She's taunting me..." I muttered as I watched one guy steal a quick kiss from his girlfriend. They were going to get married, and I could tell because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite.

Funny how our sence of who would make good couples works on others but not on ourselves...

"Oh!" I gasped as I collided with someone. I started to fall back, but luckily the person I'd bumped into caught me.

"You okay Piper?" I realized it was Leo and scrambled to get out of his arms.

"Um, yeah. Sorry for bumping into you." I apologized. "It's just that there's this song I need to write for the heartbreak album and I can't get the lyrics to emerge. Apollo's taunting me..."

"I'm sure he's not. But where ya heading?" Leo asked.

"I'm heading to the cafe, but I decided to walk so I could look at the window displays."

"Cool. Mind if I come too?" Even if I had feelings for Leo, I couldn't let them show or hold me back.

"Sure."

I started back onto my path and Leo fell into step with me. Soon we were laughing and making fun of some of the window displays.

"I mean, it was like," Leo held out his hands at his sides to emphasize the the large size. "And it was a tiny doll in the middle! And with the guys riding horses over the dress it's like-"

"_What the hell_? Who wears a damn dress that big? And I mean, come on! It's impossible for it to be so big men can ride horses over it!" I finished for him and Leo nodded through his laughter.

"Yeah."

Soon we arrived at the Cafe and Leo held the door open for me. He walked in after me and only then did I reaize how cold it had been.

"Hey Piper." Eric called from the counter as I walked over. The cafe, like usual as this time of day and season, only held two couples and one business person talking aimlessly on a cell phone.

"Hi Eric." I said and glanced up at the menu board hanging on the wall behind the counter. "A large hot chocolate. What do you want Leo?"

Leo's eyes skimmed te menu board and then he skimmed the many pastries in obvious view under the glass counter.

"The same as Piper and...one of those and those." Leo pointed at a vanila cake with chocolate frosting and a cookie that had a smilie face on it.

"Alright..." Eric punched in the order's prices into the cashregiter then told us the total amount. I reached for my wallet but Leo waved me off.

"I'll pay." For once, I didn't argue. It was sweet that Leo was offering to pay. Eric got us our order and then I led Leo to a booth next to a window.

"This," Leo held up the smilie face cookie. "Is for you. A happy smilie face for Miss McLean."

I smiled and too the cookie from his hand.

"Thanks for the smilie face cookie, Mr. Valdez." I said and bit it. before setting it down on the plate Leo had. I looked out the window and grinned. "Look! It's snowing!"

Small specks of white were falling from the sky and starting to for a layer to cover the sidewalk. It looked so lovely...

"Piper?" I tore my attention from the window and looked at Leo. "Have you heard from Hunter yet?"

I'd told Leo everything about Hunter's sudden disappearance about a week after he disappeared. As soon as I'd finished with my story, Leo had started pacing the room swearing he'd kill Hunter as he used every cuss word in the book, in both english and ancient greek, and even spanish.

I'd managed to calm him down, but it's not like it helped much. Leo insisted Hunter was a stupid jerk and that I should just forget about him.

The scary part was that I'd considered doing that more than once.

"No, I haven't heard from him. But my mom says he has a good reason for leaving, but she doesn't get why he doesn't contact me and she refuses to even tell me anything about why he left. It's annoying as hell when your mom is the goddess of love but refuses to help you when you're strugling in her domain..."

"That sucks. You have my condolences." I raised and eyebrow. "What?"

"Condolences. It's an awefully big word for you and I bet you don't even know what it means."

"I do too! It's a smarter way of saying 'I feel sorry for you'. You say it at funerals and suff. Or when you feel sorry for someone."

"_Merci._ But no need to feel sorry for me." I took another bit of the smilie face cookie. "But I'm starting to think you were right. Maybe I should forget about Hunter, maybe I should just move on or something..." I leaned back and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired. I smiled as I started to think.

"I have the worst luck. My first boyfriend cheated on me and then the one I got after him disappeared. Hell, for all I know Hunter never existed and he was just some elusion sent by Aphrodite." I laughed a bit at my last comment.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right one yet." Leo said and I felt his hand take hold of the hand I had on the table. "Maybe you just need to keep looking."

I opened my eyes and looked at Leo.

"Maybe you're right." I said an met his gaze. When our eyes locked something in his eyes told me he's meant something when he said I should keep looking.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from Leo's and we sat there, in a peaceful silence. But then, of course, my phone just _had_ to go off.

Leo instantly let go of my hand and I pretended looked down at my phone so he wouldn't see the blush I knew was covering my face. I checked the caller ID and answered.

"What is it Reyna?" I was silent for a second and heard Reyna crying on the other end. Instantly I was was up and alert. "Reyna? What's wrong?"

"J-Jason. H-he c-came-d-drunk. He h-hit a-and slapped-d m-me..." Oh my gods...

"Reyna, listen to me. Is Jason still there with you?"

"N-no. H-h-e l-left b-bef-ore I called."

"Reyna, I'll be over soon. Lock the door and stay inside, alright?" Reyna made what sounded like an agreement. "I'll be there soon." I hung up and stood up.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Jason went home drunk. He hit and slapped Reyna in his dunken state but he's not home at the moment. We need to get over there. _Now_."

Leo nodded and we left, practically running to where I'd left my car and I'm sure I went over the speed limit when I was driving to Reyna's.

"Reyna!" I called as I knocked on the door.

Reyna answered on the fifth knock. She didn't exactly look great, but that didn't matter.

"Come on Reyna. You can't stay in this house. You're staying with me." Reyna thought it over before nodding and letting us in. I helped her pack a bag of what she'd need and Leo stood in the outside doorway, on the look out for Jason.

"Is that everything?" I asked as Reyna examined the contents of her bag. She muttered something I didn't catch but then looked at me and nodded. I zipped up the bag and carried it.

Leo took the bag from me and went to put it in the trunk of my car.

An hour after we'd gotten to Reyna's home I was parking in front of Leo's house.

"Thanks Leo." I said as Leo unbuckled his seat belt.

"Thanks? Thanks for what?" Leo asked and I smiled.

"Thanks...for everything you've done. Just, thank you." I smiled and Leo grinned back

"You're welcome, Piper." Leo opened the door of the car and was about to get out when at the last second he leaned back in and leaned over to my side of the car.

His lips connected with mine, only for a second, and then he got out of the car and bolted for his front door.

I sat there for a few moments, long enough for the tingle of Leo's kiss to fade away. Then I glanced back at Reyna who was asleep in the back seat and restarted the engine.

I drove home and got Reyna inside and situated in a guestroom. I made sure all the windows and doors were locked before I went to bed.

But from the moment Leo was out of my car to the moment I fell asleep, I couldn't stop thinking about that brief kiss. I couldn't help but relish how right it had felt when it was supposed to feel so wrong.

I wanted to hate myself for liking the kiss, but I couldn't. And when I wondered why I couldn't feel bad about the kiss I heard an all to familiar giggle in my mind.

Aphrodite was _definatly_ doing something. But whether she was messing with things in a good way was yet to be seen. But I knew one thing for sure:

I was definatly falling for Leo Valdez.

* * *

><p><strong>Votes!:<strong>

**Leo-25**

**Hunter- a stil sucky 5 votes.**

**So,I think it's pretty obvious who's gonna win...**


	13. The Perfect Present

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**So...I could kill this laptop because it ran out of juice and the last time(s) it happened it had everything saved but NO, not this time! So I had to rewrite most of this! But back to the story, LAST TIME: Piper admitted she was falling for Leo. Well, let's skip about a week later because I need to do things at this point in the story. Continue on and read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

"Jason." I said when I saw him on a stool. I'd found Jason here after Reyna saying he's been drinking recently and that she usually never see him after around three in the afternoon and here he was, siting on a stool at a bar that we all use to frequent. The owner was a guy named Sesh and this club was where Piper did some of her performances before she was world wide famous.

"H-hey Meo!" Jason slirred in his druken state and laughed. "What'cha doin' here?"

I didn't even know why I was here to begin with. Christmas was next week and I still had to find Piper a present gods' sakes!

"Jason, you have a fiance waiting for you at home. She is pregnant. You should be there, not here."

"Piper? Piper's waiting for me?" I sighed and felt angry.

"Piper is not you're fiance and she's not pregnant either! _Reyna_ is your fiance and _she's_ pregnant because _you_ got her pregnant when you cheated on Piper."

"Reyna? Sssscrew Reynaa! I wove Piper!" Jason said and turned to the bar tender. "Give me 'nother shot!"

"Don't you dare!" I snapped at the bar tender when he move to serve Jason his order. I turned to Jason and scowled at him. "Enough Jason."

"Nope!" He popped the P and giggled. "I wanna drink cuzzz that makes me happyyyy!"

"You brought this on yourself." I said and sucker punched him. He felled unconsious from the hit and I practically dragged him out of the bar and into my car.

I was almost at his house when Jason woke up, somehow without the drunkeness.

"Damn...Major hangover..." Jason said and realized where he was. "What the fuck? Leo?"

"Jason, you hit Reyna." I said simple. Reyna had been staying with Piper for about two days now. Piper hadn't let me find Jason until she thought I was calm enough, but she doesn't know I'm here now. But I had to set the bastard straight.

"Jason, you _hit_ Reyna. Do you know how hurt she was? And she has news for you."

"What? I never hit her." Jason said as he held his head because of a presumably terrible hangover.

"Yes you did. We found her and her cheek was red and her arms had bruises from where you grabbed her and she has a bruise on her side from where you hit her there and there's more. And don't say you didn't."

"I-I can't believe..."

"She's going to leave you Jason." I said as I parked in front of his house. Jason was silent for a few minutes and I sat there, waiting for a reaction. "It's only...six and you were already as drunk as hell. I just came to tell you that. Now get out of my car."

"But-" Jason tried to say something but I raised my hand and threw a ball of fire at him. He jumped away and the fire disappered.

"Out. A lot of what you've done is sickening Jason." I reached back and opened the door for him. "You use to be such a great hero, now you're just a drunken loser. So get out and never go near Piper or Reyna ever again if you're like this."

Jason sat there and got out after a few seconds. He closed the door and I drove off, wondering when Jason had become such a...monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"What the hell am I suppose to get him?" I asked myself as I walked past all the shops.

Christmas was next week and I'd been searching since around noon for a present for Leo. But it was 6:30 PM and I _still_ haven't found him a good present.

And that stupid song that Apollo keeps taunting me with is _not_ helping one bit. I only had about half of the lyrics done. And then I had the feeling there was _another_ song I needed to write.

"Happy christmas. I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying 'I love you' I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been but if you kiss me now I know you'd fool me again..." I sang under my breath as I walked into another store. This one was a tool store.

I spent twenty minutes muttering the song lyrics under my breath and trying to find Leo's gift. But I left the store empty handed. I'd already looked at almost everything. Expesive wine, power tools, building tools, and I have not found anything!

"Aphrodite, for the love of you please help me find the perfect present!" I murmured under my breath and continued down the street.

Let's see...Leo wasn't a outdoor cooking guy or a cooking guy in general. Leo was a builder, but he could get all the tools he needed from his job or with his own money.

I needed to find something special...something special...

Suddenly a soft melody hit my ears and I looked up, trying to find where it came from.

I followed the sound of the melody and stumble upon a small store.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Welcome young lady." I turned to find an elderly man smiling at me from the counter.

"Oh. Hello." I said and started to wander around the small shop, looking for a gift.

"Can I help you find something?" The old man called from the counter.

"No." But what the hell? Might as well let him help. "Actually yes, I was looking for a present for my friend."

"What kind of present?"

"Oh, I don't know. I've been looking for a while now and I can't seem to find anything." I fingered a lovely looking wooden chest and turned to the old man when he spoke.

"You know, they say the best gifts come from the heart. Come this way, I'll show you something."

I followed the old man to a spare room and was surprised by what I saw.

There were many little devices and things all around the room and there was a small work shop in the corner of the room.

"I'm a son of Heaphestus. You're a daughter of Aphrodite, are you not?" The man asked and I turned to him, surprised. but managed to nod and walked over to the little trinkets. "Surprised by the things?"

"A bit. But do you have any idea what I could give another son of Heaphestus?" I asked and the man chuckled.

"Well, we do like to be reminded of our best creations."

Then it hit me. I knew what I could get leo.

"I know what I can get him now!" I said aloud and the man smiled.

"Good. I have a feeling you'll need someone who can create things with his hands. I'll help you if you'd like."

"Oh yes! Please!"

"Then come to my workshop and we can discuss this personal order." I nodded and immediatly followed the man to the space in the corner, my mind already forming the perfect present.

* * *

><p>"Thank you sir! Goodbye!" I called back as I opened the door of the shop. "Thank you so much!"<p>

"It was nothing dear. Goodbye." The old man called back and I walked out onto the street, Leo's gift carefully wrapped and placed in a bag which I held to my chest.

"Thanks mom." I whispered as I looked in the direction of the empire state building that I could more or less make out in the dark sky from this distance. A familiar voice whispered a 'You're welcome' in my mind and I smiled.

I was waking down the street to head home and bumped into a person I hadn't seen in a while and wished I hadn't seen.

Jason.

But more importantly Leo's gift almost fell out of my hand but I grabbed it and cradled it to my chest to keep the impact of my fall from breaking it.

"Oh gods! Piper, I'm sorry." Jason said and held out a hand to help me up. I ignored his hand and picked myself up. I brushed off the back of my jeans with one hand and then checked Leo's gift. It was still perfectly intact.

"Jason." I said and gave him a nod before brushing past him and continueing my walk.

"Wait Piper," Jason said and caught up to me. "Is it true Reyna's staying with you?" I stopped, thinking about the reason _why_ Reyna is at my house right now.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"But why is she-" I whirled around to face him, causing Jason to step back a bit.

"She's there because you _beat_ her, Jason! You slapped her! You even hit her _more_ than once!" I all but screamed at him, grateful that there wasn't anyone near by to hear.

"But I wouldn't-"

"Jason, don't give me shit. Y-you've turned into a drunken monster since the last time I saw you! Right now, I _can't_ believe I ever even loved you." I sighed and stepped back, glaring at Jason. "Don't you _ever_ come near me again, Jason. I left you because you cheated on me and I'm pasted that now, but you beat Reyna, the woman who is five months pregnant with your child!"

"I never meant to do that. I'm sorry for cheating on you and for hurting Reyna but-"

"No, no buts Jason. You lost me and now you've lost Reyna. I hope you're happy now you cheating pregnant woman beater! I know I'm speaking for both Reyna and I when I say this, goodbye and good riddence!"

I spun on my heel and stalked down the sidewalk, determined to get home and as far away from Jason as possible.

"Oh, hi Piper." Reyna said when I walked in the door. "Did you find Leo a present?" The question instantly put me out of my foul mood.

"Yup! Come take a look!" I opened the bag and pulled out the present. Reyna gasped.

"That looks just like the real thing!"

"I know. I met another demigod, an older man, and he helped me make it! It's perfect!" I grinned and carefully put the gift back in the bag.

"Thanks. I just hope Leo likes it. I'll be back in a few minutes, just let me put this away." Reyna nodded and I headed to my room.

Inside my room I looked for a place to put the bag and decided to put it in the safe I kept in the back of my closet.

I went back downstairs to find that Reyna had already made dinner. I didn't mind, but I didn't really eat much. I was to focus on the new song and in the middle of dinner I shot out of my seat and ran to my room, singing the lyrics over and over so I wouldn't forget.

I got the lyrics on paper and planned to call Joan tomorrow to get the band together and record the song. I could put the song on the new album-which was set to release two days after tomorrow-and I'd be able to add it to the poll as a late entry.

Except for the Jason thing, today was a great day.

But I knew this wellness couldn't last, and I felt in my heart that I was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be dedicated in honor of anyone who guess what Leo's present is! See ya next week, when I will hopefully have shorter hair and a few blue streaks!<strong>

**Leo: 34 VOTES! GO LEO!**

**Hunter: 13 Votes!**

**I think we all know who's gonna win... -.-**


	14. Christmas Party

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**I lost most of last night writing this, so be happy because I only had a few, like, four hours of sleep. And please excuse any mistakes, I had a headache and was sleepy. *Claps* Alright, we're skipping to the day right before Christmas! Piper's having a Christmas Eve party and during the party everyone's gonna have some fun and everything! This is more of a fun chapter with a twist and cliffy at the end. **

**I Dedicate this chapter to the following peop who were the closest or spot on in guessing Leo's gift: ILike2Write, rachel3athena, SofiaMineAndroJ, JuicyStars101, ImmaNerd98, COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS, and LovesToReadOnline who's screenname I must agree with. Good job at guessing everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"Thanks for doing my nails, Monica." I said as I counted out the money, still careful with my now dry and perfect nails. "Here you go."

My nails had a blacK background and had white snow flakes that seemed to fall towards the ground. A perfect snowing night.

"Your welcome and thanks. I know since you're having the Christmas party it would have been hard for you to come in yesterday or today." Monica said as she put the money away. "Call me when you want your next nail job or come to the salon." I nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you some time near New Year. I want firework nail." I showed Monica out and then came back inside, ready for anything.

"Ms. McLean?" I turned to find the woman who'd made the food for tonight.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted you to come check the food to make sure it's everything you want." I nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

She showed me everything and I tasted a few things.

In the dining room, three tables were set up. The first and smalled table held drinks, snacks, and treats on trays that could be moved and carried. The second was the table where food would be set during dinner. And the last was the dining table where everyone would sit and eat. Said table was set and ready.

After checking everything I gave the okay and the food people were on their way to spend their Christmas Eve with their own families.

"Alright." I said as I glanced around at my average looking house. "Time to get things ready..."

"Piper?" Reyna called as she came downstairs, her belly evident under her sweater.

"What is it?"

"Are you decorating yet? I wanted to help." I looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm about to start. Come on, I could use the help."

And so the decoraing spree began. I did the harder things while Reya did simple things. She didn't like how she was treated so fragailly, but I made sure she didn't do anything to difficult.

* * *

><p>It was seven and everyone would start ariving at around eight.<p>

"I think we should get ready." Reyna said as we examined out complete product. "Everything looks nice."

"Yeah...You go up. I'll go get ready in a sec. I want to make sure everything is perfect." Reyna nodded and headed upstairs while I did a quick walk around.

I adjusted a few things, all the way humming one of the new songs I'd written for Christmas.

Finally, I was satisfied with everything and headed upstairs to get ready.

I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair before moving to my bed where my outfit lay.

It was one similar to a female Santa Claus outfit, but not exactly the same. It was more...pieces put together.

The dress was a simple bright red strapless dress with a black belt across the waist. Once I had it on, I slipped on pair of black boots and put on a Santa Claus chrismas hat the same bright chrismas red as my dress.

I put on my makeup and fixed my hair before dubbing myself as done and heading downstairs.

I found Reyna near the christmas tree arranging the gifts we were going to give everyone else.

"I thought you might wear something like that." Reyna said when she looked at my outfit. "Female Santa without that unappropriate sex appeal." I nodded.

"Yeah. I almost bought one of those until I thought of just buying the parts of the costume seperatly."

The door bell's chimmed filled the house as soon as the words were out of my mouth and I smiled.

"The first guest are here." I said and we both headed for the door, ready for the fun to start.

I opened the door to find Leo.

"First one here, Leo. Great." I said as I stepped aside to let him in and out of the cold. I looked at the presents in Leo's hands and motioned towards the tree. "You can set those over there with the other present. And try to fight the urge to find and check your present from me, alright?"

"Got it." Leo said and went to place his presents under the tree.

I walked to the table in the living room and turned on the radio. The station was Randy's which was playing christmas songs at the moment and will be playing a special song at exactly midnight.

"Well, Leo, I guess you'll be the first to try the snacks." I gestured to the table that had once been in the dinning room but was now in the living room. "Take as much as you like. But save some for the others."

"I'm not a pig." Leo muttered and grabbed a snowman cookie.

"Whatever you say." I said an though about later tonight.

_Just wait Leo...you may not now it when it happens, but it will be meant for you..._

* * *

><p>"It's almost midnight!" Percy announced as he looked at the clock. "Only twenty minutes left."<p>

"You're acting like a kid Percy." Annabeth laughed. "You're a grown man and yet you're all excited for Christmas."

"Because I want to open my present and I want you to open my present for you." Percy said simple and I smiled at him.

He'd asked me if his gift for Annabeth was good enough, so I knew what he'd gotten her and let me say, it was a good Christmas gift.

"You're such a kid." I sighed and glanced at the radio.

"_All right, time to make a special announcement. Tonight, at midnight, we'll be playing a song by Piper McLean. It's a Christmas song. I've already heard it and let me say, it's a great song dedicated to one lucky person that Piper refused to identify._" Randy said over the radio.

"A new song?" Leo looked at me. "You never said anything about a new song on the radio."

"That's because it's a Christmas surprise." I rolled my eyes. "And most of my radio airings are a secret between Joan, Micheal, and I until the song actually airs."

"I'm hurt that I'm not included." Leo said, a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Shut up Valdez." I laughed a bit and shoved him playfully. "Or else you won't get the present I got you. And I know you'll love it, so it would be just a shame."

"Can I have a hint of what my present is?" Leo immediatly asked.

"Nope." I gestured to my outfit. "You'll have to wait until Christmas. As a female Santa, I only give my presents on Christmas."

"I'll tell you what I got you..." Leo said, trying to get the information out of me. I smiled.

"Nah, I can wait a while longer to find out." With that, Leo frowned and went to sulk in a corner. He's asking like such a child.

When there were fourteen minutes left, I'd started arranging the gifts into piles, sorted by the person they were being given to. I was easily done.

"We're each going to get our presents one at a time and then once everyone has their presents, we'll open them. Reyna, you get your presents first."

"Alright." I helped Reyna pick up her presents and took them to the white couch so she could sit and open them.

"Annabeth."

And so it went. After Annabeth was Thalia, then Hazel, and Frank, and Percy, and Leo. I'd invited Grover, Racheal, and even Coach Hedge, but they'd been unable to make it for different reasons.

Finally, the clock struck twelve.

"Open your gifts everyone!" I announced at the same time Randy made his announcement.

"_And this is Piper's new song called 'All I Want For Christmas is you.'_" The music started to play as I opened my first present-from Annabeth-and I sang along.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<strong>

**I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you**

I glanced at Leo, wondering if he knew the song was meant for him.

He seemed to be trying to ignore the song and was opening every present _except_ mine.

I frowned for a second, wondering why he wouldn't open it, and moved back to my presents.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<strong>

**I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<strong>

****I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you  
>You baby<strong>**

****Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<strong>**

I stopped singing because of a gasp of pure delight someone let out.

I turned away from the awesome jacket I'd gotten from Thalia and saw Annabeth hugging Percy so hard I could've mistaken the hug for one of Tyson's.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Oh my gods, I love you so much right now!" Annabeth cried and kissed Percy.

"What did he give her?" Leo asked me, suddenly appearing at my side.

"Plane tickets and other stuff for their trip to Greece." I said and moved to open my next and last present.

I'd saved Leo's present for last.

"Did you open all your presents already?" I asked, a bit diappointed that maybe he hadn't liked my present much.

"No. I was thinking we'd open our gifts from each other together." Leo took a seat net to me on the black couch I was sitting at.

"Well okay." I shoved the torn wrapping paper aside and put my present from Leo in front of me. It was a simple rectangular box wrapped in red wrapping paper, a store bought bow in the center of the top.

I looked at the wrapped bow that held my present for Leo, praying none of the pieces had broken.

"Open mine first. I want to know if you like it." I said and Leo nodded, obviously eager to open my gift.

I watched as he tore the wrapping paper, revealing a plain white box. I bit my lip as he lifted the box's lid.

"Oh my gods..." Leo trailed off and pulled out the present.

It was two main pieces. The first was a glass statue that was an exact replica of Argo 2 in glass. I'd made sure every single detail was there. The second was a glass sphere.

Inside it was the Argo 2 floating in what looked to be the sky. Like the glass one, it held every detail, but this one wasn't glass and was in color to show everything. You could even see a tiny Leo on the ship.

But the wasn't the only thing. Flying next to the ship was an old friend of ours, Festus. Festus flew in all his mechanical glory looking exactly as he had the first time I'd seen the thing.

Both pieces sat on a simple wooden black thin cylinder thant had little carved out holes for each object. The sides had been carved out to look like two layers and the top was padded with a smooth material to protect the objects.

"Like it? Love it? Hate it?" I asked and Leo looked at me.

"I...I don't like it." My heart sank. But then Leo grinned. "I don't like it because I love it. Thanks Piper. This is awesome!" Leo put the present down in the box genty and moved it out of the way before hugging me.

Electricity shot through me at the contact in a pleasant way and I smiled. Leo pulled away.

"Your welcome." I looked down as my present from Leo. "I think I'll open your present now." I said and reached to tear the wrapping paper. I tored the wrapping paper off and lifted the box's lid.

It was a photo album book, designed to look like it had been aged with time. Wondering what was in it, I flipped open to a random page.

On the page was a picture of Leo and I. It was just after the wa against Gaia and Leo was grinning like a fool, but so was I. We were dirty from fighting, but neither of us cared. I didn't remember the picture being taken but I didn't care.

I flipped through the book and found more pictures, mainly of Leo and I, but some involved other people and my other friends.

I closed the book as stared a the cover, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it. I just though tha-" I didn't let Lep finish.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you. I love it." I whispered in Leo's ear and pulled away to see him, like in the picture, grinning like a fool.

The doorbell rang and I looked in it's direction. Who could it be?

"I'll get it-" I started to stand up but Thalia stopped me.

"No, I'll get it. You have something to do." Thalia pointed over my head and I looked up. Above Leo and I, mistletoe was floating in the air and I think I know who put it there.

I felt my face go read and looked at Leo.

"I guess we should follow through with tradition..." Leo mumbled and I sat their, panicing inside.

Leo leaned in until his lips were just over mine, leaving us close enough for me to feel his breath on my mouth. Leo paused, giving me time to push him back and, without thinking, I closed the gap between us.

But just seconds after our lips had met, something-or should I say someone-made me pull away.

"Piper." I pulled away from Leo, dread filling me. I looked towards the door and my worst fear was confirmed, and I could only think one thing.

_Shit._

In the doorway, not even fully in the door stood Hunter, his eyes on Leo and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun dun! Cliffy ending! Muahahaha! Next time: Piper has a chat with Hunter and we see just how this Christmas will go.<strong>

**Until next Saturday, see ya!**

**Leo- 43 votes**

**Hunter- 18 votes**


	15. Your Girl

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**LAST TIME!: We found out just what Piper got Leo and what Leo got Piper! Then there was a knock at the door, Piper and Leo had somehow ended up under mistletoe and then *giggles* they kissed! But Piper pulled away because GASP Hunter was there! I, personally, think this is the best cliffy I've had EVER! *spins around in spinny chair and stops in front of laptop* And it seems one of you have learned to read my mind...I beleive their name was 'sparky'...**

**Anyways! In this chapter Piper and Hunter...have a little chat. And we find out _why _this girl *points to self* Made Hunter leave. Okay...This seems like a long pre-story author thingy...so, yeah. On with the story! *DRUMROLL and fade to black.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"H-Hunter..." I said, barely high enough to be heard. "It's...good to see you back."

I stood up and walked over to him, but I could sence that I wasn't to touch him.

"Piper, can I talk to you?" He glanced around. "In private?"

"Yeah. Of course." I said, nodding. "Follow me."

I lead Hunter to my sunroom that was lit by Christmas lights. I gestured for Hunter to sit anywhere and he took a seat on the L-shaped white couch I had. I sat there too, but with a good distance between us.

It was silent for a while, making me nervous.

Finally, I could take it anymore.

"Hunter, I'm _really_ sorry for what you saw. But there was mistletoe and they would've tried something else if I didn't kiss Leo, and-" Hunter raised a hand.

"Piper, I'm not mad." Hunter said.

I blinked. Surprise and releif shot through me at the same time. I was almost convinced that I'd misheard him, but Hunter was able to read the look on my face. "You heard me right, Pipes. I, Hunter, am _not_ mad at you. If anything, I'm mad at myself."

"A-at yourself? Why?"

"Because I let you get away." Hunter sighed and leaned back. "I left without an explaination and didn't contact you for months. I knew this would happen, but something told me it had to be done. I think it was you mom, but I'm not sure. I only know it was someone with enough power to make me stay away longer than I had to."

I swallowed, happy that Hunter wasn't mad at me, but sad that it had more than less likely been my own mother who kept us apart.

"W-why did you leave in the first place?" I asked when I found my voice. Hunter looked at me and sat up.

"Rmemember that Wednesday morning when you told me about Leo, left the room, an came back to find me on the phone?"

"Yes." I remembered that day so clearly like it as yesterday. A while after Hunter left I'd replay the day, wondering how I could've stopped him from leaving.

"That day my sister called me. I told you my mother had cancer. She got worse and the doctors thought she would pass on soon, so my sister called me an told me to go in case..in case we really lost her." Hunter's eyes closed as he took a shaky breath. "A month after I got home, my mother died there on the hospita bed, holding my hand."

"Oh Hunter..." I said as I moved closer and hugged him. "I'm so sorry..." I pulled away and sat next to him.

"Thanks. But I've morned and everything already. There's nothing I could've done to stop it, is there? We all excepted the fact and are learning to live with it. My sisters suggested I stay with them a while longer, so I stayed two more months." Hunter looked at me. "Piper, I _swear_ I wanted to call you and tell you everything, but I couldn't. Like I told you, something or someone made me realize that I _couldn't_ come back.

"I realized that I wasn't the right person for you, and your mom confirmed that when she visited me a month back. She told me everything. How she planned for you to marry someone else and how I was meant for someone else." Hunter smiled. "She said she'd given me the job of making you understand love is out there, waiting. And now it's time for you to be with the guy you love. Who, according to your mom, is the one you kissed under the mistletoe."

"L-Leo?" So my mom had meant for me to be with him.

"Yeah. It was Aphrodite who hung that mistletoe above you two."

"Oh Hunter. I'm _so_ sorry. You were used by my mother and-"

"No Piper. I don't mind. I only mind that I couldn't be the guy you deserve." Tears filled my eyes and I hugged Hunter without thinking. "Piper?"

"Thank you. Just...Thank you. For everything." I said and Hunter made me look at him.

"You have nothing to thank me for. This was all because of your mom, so thank her." I smiled.

"I will, but I'll do that later. Right now, there's a party and we need to make sure things go great."

"I'm guessing you didn't get me a present?" Hunter asked and I looked away.

"I didn't think you'de be back, so I didn't. I'm sorry. But I swear I'll take you shopping and buy whatever you want." Hunter smiled and pulled something from the pocket of his jacket.

My breath hitched at the sight of it.

It was a_ ring box_. And the sight of it terrified me.

"Don't worry." Hunter said, seeing the look on my face. "It's just a ring I saw that reminded me of you. It had belonged to my mother and I thought you might want to have it. She made me promise to give it to you because she said," Hunter's voice rose to an attemted girl voice "'Hunter, you give that girl this ring. I have a feeling it's meant to be hers so you better or I'll haunt you from beyond the grave.'"

I smiled and took the ring from Hunter.

"I-" Just then the sound of running footfalls sounded and horror shot through me. Who was it?

"I think that was Leo." Hunter said, looked at where we'd heard Leo run off.

"Oh my god." I glanced at the ring and paled. "H-He must think that the ring-" Hunter took my hand and I looked at him.

"Go after him Piper. Go." I nodded and handed back the ring before taking off running, trying to find Leo.

"Piper!" Thalia said as she caught my arm. "Leo just ran out the front door. What happened?"

I didn't answer. I pulled out of her grasp and ran towards the door, trying to get outside as fast as possible. I didn't care that I'd probably get sick runing around in my christmas outfit.

I only wanted to find Leo.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

_Stupid stupid stupid._

I thought that to myself over and over again as I walked down the street, repaying what I had seen in my head.

Piper didn't love me, she loved Hunter. And now Hunter had proposed to her. Piper was bound to say yes and she'd forget all about me.

All about our kiss...

In my hurry to get away from Piper's house, I'd been to stupid to remember my car was parked in her driveway.

"Dumbass!" I yelled out at myself in frustration and stopped moving, standing just outside the light of a lamp post.

"You're not a dumbass." I knew it was Piper before I even turned around.

Piper stood there in her female Santa outfit. She didn't act like she was cold, but I knew she was. Either way, Piper looked beautiful standing there under the lamp post's light.

"Where's Hunter?" I asked, not sure why.

"He's back at the house. He told me to come after you, not that I needed to be encouraged."

"Come after me? For what? To say the kiss was a mistake and that it'll never happen again because Hunter's back?" I snapped and Piper tilted her head a bit.

"No. I came to see why you bolted before you heard everything." Piper sighed. "Leo, nothing has changed because Hunter's back. I-I still like you as much as I did when I wrote 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' for _you_, Leo."

"You wrote that for me?" She nodded.

"I've never really been good with speaking my emotions, but I can sing them just fine. And as the song said, 'I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know'."

I didn't know what to say, so I decided to make sure I heard right.

"So you like me? As in, like like me?" Piper nodded.

"I like you more than I ever liked Jason." Piper glanced at the sky and gave a small smile. "It just took a few pushes and some time for me to figure it out.""

_"Kiss her!"_ A female voce yelled in my mind. _"I did not set this up for you to chiken out! KISS HER!"_

"_Whoever you are, stop screaming. It hurts my brain!_" I shot back and everything was quiet.

Taking the voice's advice (Though I am questioning my sanity because of it.) I walked over to Piper until where was only a small space between us.

"Well Piper, I've liked you for a while, but I tried to hold it off, scared to ruin our friendship." I gave Piper a mischievous smile. "But nothing's holding me back now."

With that, I leaned in and captured Piper's lips with my own.

Piper seemed shocked for a second, but quickly recovered. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

The feeling of kissing Piper...it sent pleasurable shocks through me. I never wanted it to stop, but I did want the giggling that was making me question my sanity to stop.

But I didn't care. All I cared about was that I was kissing the girl of my dreams.

The kiss seemed to end all to soon when we split in need of air.

"That was..." Piper trailed off.

"Wow?" I suggested and Piper nodded, grinning.

But then her grin fell as she shivered and I pulled my jacket off, draping it over her shoulders. I was a bit surprised that it looked huge on Piper, but I didn't care. I liked the thought of Piper wearing my clothes, especially if she wasn't wearing-

"If you finish that perverted thought, I'll slap you." Piper hissed and I looked at her.

"Can you read minds or something?"

"So you were thinking pervertedly!" Piper accused. "I thought it might be something else, but I was right!" I raised my hands in surender.

"You caught me."

"Pervert." I laughed and Piper tried to fight off a smile but failed.

**Piper's POV**

Leo and I headed back to my house and Leo wrapped an arm around me as we walked.

I leaned into him and enjoyed the time alone during the walked back.

"You cold?" Leo asked and I shook my head.

"Not much anymore. Thanks for letting me use your jacket." Leo nodded.

"I couldn't let my girl freeze, could I?"

"Your girl?" I asked, testing out the phrase more than anything. "I like the sound of it."

"You better because I'm not letting you go like the two guys before me did." Leo pulled me closer and soon we were at my doorstep.

I opened the door and was immediatly yanked away from Leo.

"What the hell-!" I screamed before I was wrapped into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Piper."

I froze at the sound of the voice and slowly looked up, near panic.

Again, I could only think one thing:

_Shit. _

Then added, _For the second time in one night..._

Why does my mom hate me?

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I upated today to because it was my last day of school! YAY! And since it's summer and I'm mainly not going to have anything to do (Except summer homework for a class-that's two grades ahead of my current one that just ended, so it'll be one grade ahead next year-I will not be attending till the new school year...) I may just update at random, so watch out and be on the look out!<strong>

**See you next time and please and thank you for reviewing! **


	16. Last Time

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**I wrote this chapter in a rush yesterday. Today's my...third day of summer break and I'm BORED AS HELL, thus I don't feel like writing, but I'm doing this all because I love my readers and reviewers!**

**Alrigth, I left y'all at a cliff hanger last time, and most of you have guessed who the person who hugged Piper was. This will probably be the last chapter that takes place during the christmas party, and then the next chapter which will be a time skip, and the one after that will also do a time skip and will probably be the last chapter, so sorry about that.**

**So, let's continue on and read. I'll meet you at the end in my author thinga majiger**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

I looked at the owner of the arms around me and shook out of his grip.

"Jason." I said in an even tone.

"How's it goin Pipes?" Jason asked, his words a bit slurred.

"What are you doing in my house?" I demanded and Jason just swung an arm around me.

"I came to see you aannndd...R...Reyna! Yeah, you an Reyna!" I glanced at Reyna to see she wasn't as tough as usual. She was standing with fear in her eyes. I knew it was because of the time-that I know of-that Jason beat her.

"Reyna doesn't even want you near her because of what you did the last time she saw you, because of what made her come live with me. And I don't want to see my _cheating_ and _drinking addict_ exboyfriend."

"Bbabe, dooon't beee like that...I miss you sssoooo much!" Jason leaned down and by the time I registered that he was coming for a kiss Leo was holding him by the throat.

**(A/N Who else was like 'Yeah Leo! Protect your girl!" When you read the last line?)**

"Hands off my girl, Grace." Leo growled and Jason glared at him.

"Piperrr is mmyyy gurl! N-no one else's!" Jason said and got out of Leo's grip. "Why would she be with a piece of trash when she could be with me?"

"Piece of trash?" I asked, outraged now. I shoved Leo aside and stood in front of Jason. "Leo's a man, unlike you! You _beat_ your _pregnant_ fiance! You laid a hand on a woman! And you cheated on me more than once!"

"Piper?" I turned to see Reyna next to me. "Can I say something?"

"...Sure." I said after a moments hesitation and stepped aside, letting Reyna stand in front of Jason.

She was silent, only looking at him.

"Reyna, listen-"

The echo of flesh connecting rang around the room.

Jason's cheek was red from where Reyna had slapped him midsentence. Everyone was silent until Jason decided to speak up.

"You bitch!" Jason yelled and lunged for Reyna. His fist was raised and ready to punch her.

Reyna staggered back, terrified at the fire in Jason's eyes and I jumped in front of her, forming a sheild. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Percy, Hunter, and Leo holding Jason back.

"Don't you dare touch either of them!" Hunter said and shoved Jason, making Leo and Percy let go.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do!" Jason said and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up.

He lunged and punched Hunter, which oddly caused Reyna to let out a slight scream as she rushed over to the now passed out Hunter.

"Jason!" Leo yelled, sounding pissed off, and ran over, ready to beat the shit out of Jason.

Leo punched Jason square in the face.

Jason turned his head back towards Leo, a snarl on his face and his nose bleeding.

"Bastard!" Jason yelled and lunged at Leo, knocking him down and punched Leo in the eye.

Everything was happening so fast...and I couldn't move...

Leo rolled them over so he was on top. Leo punched Jason and grabbed him from the throat, trying to choke him.

Jason kicked Leo off him and jumped on him, doing the same thing Leo had done to him.

My mind was racing in a panic.

Jason and Leo were rolling on the floor and I stood there, not knowing what to do...

But I had to do _something_. I couldn't just stand here while my exboyfriend beat up my current boyfriend who will hopefull be at my side for years to come.

"**Stop!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs, putting as much charm speak into it as possible. But I put so much power into the words that I swayed a bit and Frank had to stop me from falling.

I blinked, trying to concentrate.

"Jason, get off Leo." I ordered and Jason automatically obeyed.

I rushed over to Leo as fast as I could and dropped to my knees next to him.

Leo was on the ground. He looked terrible. His hair was all messed up, his right eye showed signs that he'd have a black eye tomorrow, and from how he flinched, I knew he had a bruis on his side.

"You okay?" I asked as I pulled Leo's head onto my lap. Leo winced and I tried my best to sooth him.

"I feel like shit." Leo smiled a bit. "But hey, I'd felt and delt with worse."

I looked away from Leo and looked at Percy.

"Percy, go get some water so you can do your healing thing." Percy left and Annabeth went to help him get enough water for the job. I turned to Frank. "Frank, help me get him on the couch."

Frank and I, with some help from Hazel, moved Leo to the couch. Percy and Annabeth came back and Percy started to get to work.

I turned to check on Jason and found that Thalia was chewing him out.

I walked over to them and put a hand on Thalia's shoulder.

She looked at me and saw the look on my face and left.

"Jason." I said and he looked at me. "Jason, I want you to get the hell away from me, from Reyna, and from my house. I never want to see your face again.

"After I left you, I'd thought I might be able to forgive you, but when I found out that you beat Reyna, I lost all thoughts of forgiving you. And now, after what you did to Leo...Jason, he was you _best friend_! How could you?"

"Piper, I'm sorry. I never meant-"

"Shut up." I hissed. "I'm tired of your excuses, I'm tired...I'm tired of even seeing your face! I-I just want you out of my life! I never want to hear or see or hear from you again!"

"Piper, listen-"

"No, you listen Jason!" Tears were in my eyes. "J-just get out and never come near me or Reyna again! I never want to see your face or hear your voice again for as long as I live! And if I see or hear of you in Elysium, it'll be way to soon."

"Piper-"

"Get out!" I said and started pushing Jason towards the door, tears pouring out of my eyes. "I've had enough of you to last a billion life times, Jason! Please, j-just leave!"

"Fine." Jason said, stopping in front of the door. "Fine. But Piper, just hear this. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I caused you so much hurt, and I'm sorry I hurt Reyna. Just...Just remember this: I'll always love you even if you hate me.

"I'll love you for the rest of eternity and I'll probably never fall in love with anyone else. I was made to love you and only you. I'm sorry Piper. I guess...I guess this is goodbye."

Jason looked at me for a second and then turned around.

He opened the door and walked out into the snowy night.

I stood there, watching as he left.

Jason walked down the stone pathway, never looking back.

I watched as he got into the car and as he turned on the engine and got ready to go.

I watched as Jason drove off and out of my life.

I stood there, remembering the man I'd once loved.

Jason who'd been my first love and my first heartbreak. Jason, who for the longest time was the only man I could ever imagine being with.

Jason, my first boyfriend, my bestfriend, and my friend. I remembered how we'd once been so happy together...

His tail lights disappeared into the night and I didn't turn away until minutes later.

That was the last time I saw Jason.

* * *

><p><strong>Later...<strong>

"Bye guys." I said as the last of my guest left.

The last two to leave were Hunter and Reyna and I had a feeling that tonight they'd hit it off.

I went to my room and quickly changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas.

I walked back to Leo who was still on the couch.

"Is everyone gone?" Leo asked as he sat up and I nodded, taking a seat next to him. "Good. Now I can spend some alone time with you."

I smiled and leaned against him.

"I'm sorry." I said and Leo looked at me.

"Sorry? For what?"

"For tonight. I'm sorry that Jason beat you up. I'm sorry about all the problems I come with." Leo wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't be sorry. We're demigods. We all come with problems." Leo kissed the top of my head. "And I don't care what monsters I have to beat. Nothing will take me away from you, Piper."

I leaned my head on Leo's shoulder.

We sat there, watching shows for a while until I got tired and yawned.

"Sleepy?" Leo chuckled and I shook my head.

"No. I'm just tired." I snuggled into Leo's side and felt my eyes getting heavy.

Leo kissed my head and shifted a bit, giving me a more comfortable position.

"Go to sleep, you've had a long night." Leo whispered to me and I looked up at him.

"Promise you'll still be here in the morning?" I asked and Leo smiled.

"Of course I'll still be here." I yawned and got more comfortable as my eyes became unbearably heavy.

I drifted into a peaceful sleep and in the morning when I woke up, Leo was still there.

Except that now he was fast asleep and looking adorable.

I stayed there and pretended to still be asleep when Leo woke up, but couldn't keep up the act when he kissed me.

Even though there'd been some unexpected visits, and even though there'd been some unwanted events I could've lived without, I was really happy.

So, while Leo and I spent a lazy day together there were only three words I could use to describe this Christmas:

Best. Christmas. _Ever_.

* * *

><p><strong>I need you people to be honest: Who else got teary-eyes when Jason was like 'I'll always love you even if you hate me'? I now I was almost crying by the time I finished writing 'That was the last time I saw Jason'. I kinda had a 'Titanic Moment' right there. <strong>

**But there are probably only two chapters left and _maybe_ an epilouge if I decide to bring in a little surprise for a nice ending. I _know_ you'll all love the little surprise I want to put in an epilouge.**

**Well, until my next random update, goodbye!**


	17. Everything Is Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**Well, this is a time skip of...six months later, making it June. There's a little surprise and possibly a treat for all of you...Well, possibly two, but that's not the point. We are, in this chapter, GOING TO A WEDDING! Jesus christ! (I still have no idea why I say that.) I had to plan this in a DAY an it's hard to pick a wedding dress! Oh my gods, thank gods I didn't focus on the wedding itself or else I'd be so screwed!**

**Why did I have to write this in one day? Because I was busy reading Rapture by Lauren Kate. I laughed, I smiled, and, finally, I cried tears of sadness, heartbreak, and joy. How many of y'all have heard of or read the Fallen series by Lauren kate? If you haven't, I strongly recomend them. The books are Fallen, Torment, Passion, and Rapture.**

**But on with the story so one couple, just like a certain pair in the Fallen series, can get a happy ending!**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

"You look beautiful." Thalia said and I smiled, examining the reflection in the mirror

Today was the day. Today was the long awaited wedding.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought that-thanks to my mom-everything tonight would go off without a hitch.

Today was Percy and Annabeth's wedding. **(A/N How many of you thought it was Piper's wedding? Be honest and tell me in a review.)**

"Yeah, you do look beautiful Annabeth. Percy's a lucky guy." I said and Annabeth smiled at me before I moved to fix her veil.

Annabeth's dress had a deep V halter on the top and was leaning towards being an A-line dress. The dress had pearl and crystal applique sewn onto the Perfecting Satin material that made the dress. The applique started where the V in the halter top ended and went down and spread to the sides, forming what kinda resembled a cross.

"Alright everyone! It's time to start the wedding!" My mom, Aphrodite, squealed as she barged into the room. Annabeth had let her plan everything when my mother asked-or begged in her own way-to be the wedding planner.

"Already?" Annbeth asked and nervously smoothed out the front of her dress.

"You better not be getting cold feet, Chase." Thalia said. "I didn't where this bright as hell pink for you to chicken out now." She pointed at the bright pink dress all of the four bridesmaids, including me, wore.

As I expected, my mother had picked short strapless dresses, but they weren't too short. The skirt of the dress was an A-line dress that ended at the knee and had a lighter pink sash that complimented the bright darkish pink nicely. It complemented each of us-Thalia, Hazel, Rachel, and I-nicely and perfectly.

**(A/N, Link for dress and bridesmaid dresses on my profile)**

Thalia had actually fought with Aphrodite when we went dress shopping. Thalia had always picked dark blues, greens, and blacks while my mom picked bright pinks, reds, and a few other bright summer colors, but she mailny stuck to pink and red options.

And there was that one inccident where Aphrodite forced Thalia into a red dress that my mother described as 'sexy, light, and perfect'. Thalia had stepped out of the dressing room in it and seconds later, Apollo (Who Thalia has been dating for a while) popped in and his eye immediatly went to Thalia.

Apollo got a little...um..._excited_ about the way Thalia looked, making her whole face go bright red as she ran back to the dressing room. As soon as she was out of sight, Apollo had akwardly said goodbye and left.

I still can't find a way to describe it all in one word.

"Come on Annabeth soon-to-be-Jackson." Mom chimmed, practically dragging Annabeth out.

"Mom!" I screeched, making her stop.

"What?" She gave me a confused look. I stood next to Annabeth and pointed at her lips that were plain and naked. Mom's eyes widened and I quickly put on Annabeth's lipstick, specialy altered so it wouldn't fade or smudge or come off.

We were inside a little house that mom had somehow gotten a hold of for today. She's gotten another one for the guys to get ready in.

We walked down the grassy area of the beach until we reached a little tent where the grooms men were waiting.

"Everyone ready?" Aphrodite asked and once we nodded she went to check on the guest and Percy. She came back moments later, a headset on her and spoke into her mic to the band, telling them to start the music.

Everyone paired up. Rachel with Nico, Hazel with Frank, and then Leo and I. Finally, at the end of the line was Thalia who would be walking alone since she wanted to and was the Maid of Honor. Grover was originally going to be a groomsmen too, but Lord of the wild stuff got in the way so he couldn't, so Nico was the bestman.

Our flower girl, though, was Percy's little sister that he adored. She was four and as adorable as she could be. She was his half sister, the daughter of Paul and Sally, so she had no relashionship to Poseidon or the Half-Blood world.

"Okay, everyone, go." Aphrodite said and sent us each down one pair at a time.

"I wish we were at the reception. I heard it was planned with the help of Apollo." Leo whispered to me as Hazel and Frank exited to walk down the aisle that was formed by a white carpet.

"No talking." Mom said to Leo and pointed towards the aisle. "Go."

And we walked. Slowly yet fast the way my mom had drilled us to learn. We reached the end of the aisle where Leo and I split. Leo headed to where Percy, Nico, and Frank were while I went to where Rachel and Hazel were.

I watched as Thalia came down, followed by Percy's sister, Silena, who threw her little petals. When they reached their positions, the music stopped and the 'Here Comes The Bride' song started.

I noticed how nervous Percy looked and smiled as Annabeth came walking down the aisle.

She looked beautiful with her hair in one of those buns made of perfectly curled hair. She'd opted for a veil that wouldn't cover her face, showing her simple and elegant makeup.

Percy's eyes widened when he saw her and I swear his jaw almost hit the sandy beach floor.

I won't lie. I found the whole ceremony boring up until the part where they exchanged I do's.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher finally said and Percy and Annabeth leaned in for a kiss. As soon as they kissed, everyone cheered and clapped.

Then there were the wedding party pictures that took place during the cocktail hour. Aphrodite arranged for one of the best photographers to take the pictures and we were done in twenty minutes.

We were in the area for the cocktail hour, which was outside on the sand, and I immediatly headed to get a drink.

I got a delicious nonalcoholic drink and looked around for Leo.

A hand grapped me and pulled me towards my right.

I was wrappd into a hug and looked up to find Leo.

"Looking for someone?" Leo asked and I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, I was." I said. "I was looking for a really hot son of Hephestus." I looked around pretending to be searching. "Oh, there he is."

"Who?" Leo growled, looking none to happy and I giggled, bringing my mouth to his for a kiss.

Leo kissed back without thinking and soon I pulled away in the need of air, smiling.

Leo and I had been together since Christmas and that time had been the best in my entire life.

Leo and I stayed at eachother's side for the rest of the cocktail hour and in the begining of the reception.

The reception was held a a wonderful ballroom that was a two minute walk from the cocktail hour site and it was wonderfully decorated to fit Percy and Annabeth's wedding.

It was my mom who announced Percy and Annabeth's entrance as husband and wife and everyone clapped and cheered while ercy and Annabeth grinned and leaned in for another kiss at their table.

Dinner was fine, but I mainly cared about who I was sat with. It was originaly Leo, Hunter, Reyna, Thalia and I at the table, though Thalia had long ago transfered to another table.

But to take Thalia's place we had Reyna's baby girl, Rae. She was three months old and adorable. It was no secret that Reyna and Hunter had been together for four months and I had a feeling there were wedding bells in their future.

Leo and I were dancing with everyone else when Leo suddenly took my hand and lead me out to the beach.

We walked close to the water under the shining stars for a while.

"So Leo, why'd you bring me out here?" I asked and Leo looked at me.

"Because I wanted to speak with you in private." Leo stopped walking and looked at me. For a second I was scared that it was bad news, but something in his eyes told me I wouldn't be hurt by anything he said.

"You know I love you right?" Leo asked and I nodded as he brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"And I love you." I said and Leo smiled at me, giving me another kiss.

"Well, Piper..." Leo ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "This is _so_ not easy."

I grinned and kissed Leo's cheek and made him look at me.

"Just say it Valdez. I'm not getting any younger." I joked and Leo grinned.

What Leo did next made my heart stop.

Leo got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened the box and I saw a beautiful diamond ring.

An engagement ring.

I couldn't help it as tears formed in my eyes.

"Leo..." I whispered and Leo looked at me, taking my hand in his.

"Piper McLean. Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?" Leo sounded nervous and I down right started to cry.

I knew the answer without thinking and I knew this was how everything was mean to be.

"Yes..." I whispered and raised my voice. "Yes you idiot. I'll marry you. You didn't even have to ask!"

Leo slid the ring onto my ring finger and I launched myself as him, knocking us both to the sandy ground laughing.

I kissed Leo again and again and then pulled away to admire my ring.

I realized, with a bit of saisfaction, the diamond was bigger than the one Percy had gotten Annabeth.

"I love you so much right now." I said as I hugged Leo and kissed him again.

"I love you more. Especially since you said yes to my proposal." Leo laughed and I smiled.

"How could I say no?" I sighed in content and leaned against Leo, smiling.

Everything was perfect.

No, everything was _beyond_ perfect.

I was engaged to the man I loved, my friends were all happy, and I had my dream life.

_Nothing is better than this..._I thought as I closed my eyes.

But I was proven wrong not to long later because I found a day that made me even happier:

My wedding day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is Piper and Leo's wedding day and then the epilouge! Yay! Remember to review please and if you do and have read the Fallen series and have read the last book, tell me what you thought about it. I'll see you guys later. Bye!<strong>


	18. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. **

**Well, today's the day! Piper's getting married...to Jason! Ha, yeah right. Piper McLean is marrying Leo Valdez and her name will soon be Piper Valdez. *Pause* Piper Grace...Piper Valdez...Piper Grace...Piper Valdez...Yeah, her name sound better with Valdez, not Grace.**

**Ha, it feels like I'm planning a real wedding at times...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

Today was my wedding.

Normally, women get the day to relax, sleep in late, get pampered.

But that doesn't could for me, apparently.

"It's my gods damn wedding day! And I'm fighting a monster!" I complained as I fought the gods damned hellhound in front of me.

It swipped a paw and sent me flying.

The bastard.

I let out a slight cry as I hit a rather hard brick wall. But I was lucky enough to not have hit my head because I'd be out of it for sure.

"I'll get rid of it!" Thalia called and a few moments later there was a whimper from the hellhound and my gaze focused on it turning into a pile of golden dust.

"You okay?" Thalia asked as she came to help me up and I nodded after a few seconds.

"It's the morning of my wedding...and I already have a cut on my arm..." I muttered as I examined my arm. Worst of all, the gash was to deep to be covered in makeup and it was bleeding a bit...

"Oh my gods!" A voice said and the next thing I knew I was being pulled into my house. "Piper McLean! Aphrodite specifically ordered that you stay on rest today! And that included staying away from fight!"

"Relax Dee. I'm not dead." I said, rolling my eyes at Aphrodite's Co-Wedding Planner. She wasn't as bad as my mom, but she was lady-like and could be a daughter of Aphrodite...if she wasn't as mean and tough as she was.

She was the wedding planner I would've hired myself if mom hadn't insisted she'd take care of everything.

Dee sat me at the table and turned to Thalia, who had followed us in.

"Has she eaten breakfast?" Dee asked and Thalia shook her head and Dee sighed. "Make something for her Thalia. Even if it's just a smoothie."

Thalia was about to protest, but Dee gave her a glare that would've scarred Gaea. Thalia nodded and went to get me something.

"Now, let's look at that arm." Dee said as she pulled a firt aid kit from out of nowhere. She inspeted my arm, talking to herself. "Deep gash...Needs to be cleaned...Would normally leave a scar..."

Dee cleaned my wound and I expected her to give me ambrosia or nectar, but she didn't. Instead she ran her finger along the gash and I was surprised to see the gash instantly heal.

"There." Dee said, blowing a stry strand of hair from her face. "I'm not sure if ambrosia or nectar leave scars so I healed it myself." Dee looked at her watch. "Well, it's eleven and you be there by six forty...We have seven hours and twenty minutes to get ready, that way we'll have twenty minutes to spare in case we need them. I've planned other demigod weddings and celebrity weddings, Piper."

"You're famous for having everyone ready at the exact moment you say they'll be ready and with time to spare." I said and Dee smiled.

"Yes. Now, where are the other bridesmaids?"

"One of them is right here." Thalia said, appearing with a plate of food.

"Where is the maid of honor? I specifically told that girl-"

"I'm here!" Reyna called, bursting into the room. She didn't exactly look pretty. She was in the track suit my mom had gotten each of us so 'the brial party can match while getting ready'.

Reyna's hair was in a messy bun and she looked a bit...unassembled. Although little fourteen month old Rae was just fine and awake.

"I'm sorry. Rae was fusing this morning and I had to take care fo some things." Reyns said, putting Rae down on the ground with her stuffed bear toy. Rae had been walking for two months now and she could say enough to get us to understand her and she'd be the flower girl.

"There's the adorable flower girl!" Dee cried as she walked over to Rae who rushed to her and hugged her leg.

"Dee!" Rae said and held her arms up. "Up-py Dee. Uppy!" Dee smiled and picked her up.

"Why is it she likes Dee so much?" I asked and everyone shrugged.

"Reyna, go take a shower." Dee ordered before going back to cooing at Reyna's daughter. Reyna looked at the content Rae and went to take a shower.

"Aren't you a cute girl?" Dee asked Rae, bouncing her a bit. "Yes you are! You could be a child star!" Dee looked at me. "So where are Annabeth and Hazel?"

"I don't know. They should be here by noon though." I shrugged and ate a piece of the pancake Thalia made.

"Unacceptable!" Dee cried and whipped out her phone as fast as lightning. She immediatly dialed someone while cooing at Rae to keep her calm.

"She's a natural at acting like a mom." I said when Dee left the room and Thalia nodded. There was a blinding flash and Thalia and I managed to avert our eyes in time.

"Everyone decent?" Apollo asked as he waked over to Thalia.

"It's a bit late for that." I said blandly and stood up when Apollo and Thalia started to have a makeout session. As much as I support their relashionship (mom went absolutly crazy when they got together and she's already planning their wedding when they're not even engaged yet...) I didn't need to see them making out.

My pancake with syrup and I took a seat on the couch in the living room and I turned on the television.

"And it's still unknown where or when Piper McLean is going to marry Leo Valdez." A blonde anchor woman said on 'Celebrity News'. "Some magazines are offering large cash rewards to anyone who can tell them where Piper will be getting married."

"Isn't it true that no one knows much about Leo, Jessica?" Brad, Jessica's co-anchorer asked.

"That's right Brad. Leo appeared after Piper left Jason." After I left Jason? So what, they didn't know about Hunter? Weird. Jessica glanced down at the papers in front of her. "Jason Grace, the son of an old TV star. From what we know, Jason disappeared from his mother's life and resurfaced dating world famous Piper McLean. Apparently, Jason _cheated_ on Piper after six years of dating."

"Well that Jason sure lost a good catch. Apparantly he'd cheated on Piper with an ex of his and that girl left him. So he lost the game in the end. Some people have called him an idiot and abusive since there are rumors he hit that unknown girl."

I snorted and decided to keep watching. But there was a part of me that was still protective over Jason and didn't want to hear all this.

"But back to the wedding. The only thing that's been confirmed is that Dee, a celebrity wedding planner, is planning the wedding. No reception or anything has been leaked or announced yet.

"Piper has always been one to be able to keep secrets. But what do we know about this Leo Valdez character?"

"He's..." Brad glanced at his papers. "A successful Private Engineer and it's confirmed that he and Piper have been friends longer than the time Piper was with Jason. And-"

A knock at the door made me gut up.

I answered the door to find Annabeth and Hazel.

"Alright." Dee said, coming into the room with Thalia and Reyna who had Rae in her hands. "Now that everyone's here..." Dee grinned and my mom emerged from behind her.

"Time to get everyone ready!" My mom squealed and immediatly sent me to shower-even though I'd already showered-and said she was going to start setting things up.

With a sigh I headed to take a second shower and wondered just how things would go.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Piper...you look radiant." Reyna said and I smiled at her and looked at myself in the miror.<p>

I lifted the skirt of my dress, twirling. It was an A-line gown with a fitted bodice, all made with the finest fabrics my mom could find. The bodice had asymmetrical ruching and sparkling diamonds on the neckline. There were also a bit of diamond beading on the right hip that for some reason reminded me of a snowflake even though I was having a spring wedding.

"I know what and how to pick a dress." I said and examined my hair.

It had that curl on the ends that looked old fashioned and went perfectly with the fishnet veil I had. The veil had flowers on the side and I'd never imagined wearing a fishnet veil, but now I wouldn't have it any other way.

**(A/N The link for the dress, veil, and hairstyle are on my profile near the bottom. On the hair style, imagine the flowers on the veil are on the side where the hairstyle has the large white flower. Piper's makeup is like the one the hairstyle model has)**

My makeup was perfect. Brown with a tint of red lipstick, a bit of blush, some eyeliner on my top lashline a bit of pinkish eyeshaow, and only a tiny bit of mascara on my naturally long and thick eyelashes.

Hazel handed me my bouquet and I loved it. It was white calla lilies with a strip of white silk over where I'd be holding the stems and had green ribbons hanging from just under the flowers themselves. **(A/N Bouquet link on my profile too.)**

My jewlery was pure expensive diamonds and platinum. Necklace, bracelets, and dangling earings.

"It's...wonderful." I said and Dee looked at me, nodding in approval.

"As expected for my most important bride in history. Aphrodite?" We all looked at my mom to find her crying.

"Mom, are you okay?" She looked at me and dabbed tears away from her eyes.

"Yes, it's just...my daughter's getting married!" She cried and hugged me. I blinked, surprised because she'd never hugged me before.

After a few moments she calmed down and let go, making sure she didn't ruin her makeup or my dress.

"Well, I think everyone's ready." Dee said

The bridesmades had their hair simply done and down. Their dresses were full length halter top with a sweetheart neckline. and they were a red color since the wedding colors were red, black, and white. **(A/N Link for dresses on my profile too.)**

"Now, we just have some time to wait until the ceremony." Dee said and I'll admit that I wanted the ceremony to be _now_ not 'some time' later.

* * *

><p>"Piper, you okay?" Hazel asked as I fidgited in my seat.<p>

"No. I'm nervous. I'm freaking out. And I can't wait till I'm official Mrs. Piper Valdez." I said and checked my hair for the hundreth time.

"Alright, time to get the show on the rose!" Dee said as she walked in and I looked at her. I was going to ask about her saying 'rose' instead of 'rode' but decided against it. "Line up!"

Everyone lined up. Annabeth would be walking with Percy, Thalia with Nico-much to Apollo's dislike-, Hazel and Frank, and finally my Maid of Honor and the Best Man, aka, Reyna and Hunter.

I stood at the end, waiting for everything to start. Dee was standing by the doors that lead out into the garden where the ceremony was to take place. Rae was with Dee and she looked adorable in her little flower girl dress.

"Alright!" Dee said. "Aphrodite says it's time to start. She spoke into her headpiece, "Start the wedding march."

I could here the music as the door opened and I watched as everyone walk down the aisle, getting more nervous with every second.

"Okay, go on Rae." Dee said as she put Rae down. "Just throw your pedals like I showed you." Rae nodded and started her walk. "And...start here comes the bride." Dee said into her headpiece and motioned for me to walk.

I swallowed and walked out the doors and down the aisle. I nearly gasped at what I saw.

The cermony reminded me of Edward and Bella's wedding in the movie, except without the hanging white things. The trees were a lovely green that looked perfect in the sun and there was a white carpet covered in red rose petals that lead to the arch decorated in linen and plants.

And right there was Leo in a tux looking like his eyes might fall out and he could catch flies in his open mouth. Everyone was standing and looking at me, but my attention was on Leo.

Finally I reached the altar and turned to Leo.

"We are all gathered here today..." I rolled my eyes and Leo grinned. This was going to take _forever_.

Finally, he asked the questions everyone wanted to hear.

"Do you Leo take Piper to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this ay forward in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, and for famous or not famous-" I stifled a laugh at the famous part and so did some of the guest. Leo had put that in just for fun. "-until death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"Hell yes." Leo said and I heard the guest give a few laughs and the preacher even smiled.

"Do you Piper take Leo to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this ay forward in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" I wanted to say 'No duh!' but decided not to.

"I do." I said, wishing he'd hurry up with the next word. Then there was the exchanging of rings, but I really wanted those last words to come out.

"Then with the power vested on me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

At those words Leo rapped his arms around me and kissed me, leaning me back as he leaned forwards so we had one of those movie kisses. But I didn't mind. I focused on kissing Leo and wraping my arms around his neck until Leo finally let me straighten and pulled away.

Everyone was cheering as Leo and I moved down the aisle and after a while Aphrodite and Dee lead us and the wedding party away for the wedding pictures. During the pictures we took all kinds, including some goofy ones, but Leo perfered the poses where he was kissing me.

Finally, it was time for the first dance, which would be the first time Leo and I would be together and not surrounded by people today.

"Well this has gone well without any monster attacks." Leo said and spun me in a grand arch, making my gown swirl around me.

"Don't jinx it." I said once I was back in his arms, but I was out in another arch in no time.

Leo was a surprisingly good dancer with grace and speed and he seemed to enjoy spinning me in grand arch. Everything, the ceremony, the reception, and all the other details like Leo and I's dancing made me feel like I was a princess.

Despite everything, I'd always imagined my wedding making me feel like royalty and right now, I did feel it. I felt like nothing could be better.

For the rest of the night, I was on my feet moving round, everyone seeming eager to talk to me. I danced with almost all the guys here, even the gods like Apollo. Though Apollo was the only one who saw it fit to talk about what would happen later tonight after the wedding.

And Apollo was the one who reminded everyone how Leo had something to throw. Oh gods, he meant the garter.

"Now I get to stick my head under your dress..." Leo whispered in my ear as he led me to the chair in the middle of the dance floor where everyone was now gathered around, but left most of the floor to us.

I took a seat and noticed Apollo give a wicked grin from where he now stood at the DJ stand and I dropped my head in my hands from embarresment when Joe Cocker's song 'You Can Leave Your Hat On' started to play.

In short, my face was read the whole time and I was extremly relieved when it was over and watched as Leo threw the garter. To my shock, it ended up being _Hunter_ who caught the garter.

Then it was my turn to throw my bouquet. Leo helped me onto a chair and on teh count of three, I threw it behind me into a group of unmarried girls.

When Leo helped me down, I was informed of who caught the bouquet.

None other than Reyna.

"Well..." I said as I grabbed Hunter and walked him over to Reyna. "Aphrodite, it seems the next demigod involving wedding you get to plan is right here!" Both people blushed like mad and I just laughed.

"And there's another future wedding over there!" Leo called, pointing to where Apollo and Thalia were kissing. Thalia immediatly pulled away, blushing bright red, while Apollo have a grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Leo and I went back to dancing and I only have one thing to say:

Today was the BEST day of my life.

Well, that is, until the Hellhound decided to pop up outside. But Thalia and Reyna went to take care of it, glad to get away from everyone teasing them about where their engagement rings were and when their weddings would be.

So, today was still the best day _ever_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Piper and Leo are married! The next chapter will be the epilouge, thus the last chapter.<strong>


	19. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: Unfrotunatly, I do NOT own PJO.**

**Well, this is the end to 'Thanks To A Cheater. Oh, and be on the watch towards the end, you'll see why I called this story 'Thanks To A Cheater'. So, go on and read the last chapter of this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

I was sitting on the couch, looking through the album Leo had gotten me six years ago when we'd first gotten together. We were both now twenty-eight and we'd been married for almost five years.

I smiled at the picture of Leo and I after the war against Gaea and the giants. We both grinning like fools and were dirty from our fighting.

Suddenly, crying pierced the silence and I was up in a second, leaving the living room and going to the nursery.

I walked into the nursery and over to the crib center of the back wall where the crying was coming from.

I leaned over the crib and cooed at my daughter, calming her down. She'd just gotten up from a nap. She doesn't like wakeing up to find out she's alone, so she cries to make sure I-or Leo-rush to her side when she wakes up.

"It's okay Roxi. Mommy's right here." I said in what I call my 'Baby voice' and Roxi stopped crying and I cooed at her, making her giggle. "That's a good girl!" I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh look! Daddy should be home soon! Let's go Roxi."Roxi made a little claping motion with her small hands and I smiled.

Roxi was 4 months old and she was the most precious thing in the world. She had Leo's brown curly hair and my eyes. I swear that I'd never loved anything as much as I love Roxi.

I took a seat on the couch, moving the album aside, and gave Roxi a quick feeding since she was hungry.

"Piper? Roxi?" Leo called as I heard the door open. I had just fixed my shirt and was burping Roxi.

"Living room!" I called and cradeled Roxi in my arms.

"There are my beautiful girls!" Leo said as he walked in and sat next to me. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and gave Roxi and kiss on the cheek, making her giggle.

"Dada!" Roxi giggled and we both froze, our eyes shifted to Roxi.

"Did she just...?" Leo asked and I looked at him, nodding.

"I think so..." I looked at Roxi and grinned. "Roxi! Baby, try saying 'Dada' again!"

Oh my gods, Roxi's first word!

"Mama." Roxi said this time and I let out a gasp.

"She said 'Mama'! I heard it!" I cried as I pulled Roxi closer, kissing her cheek. "My baby girl just said her first words!"

"But she said 'Dada' first, not 'Mama'." Leo smirked and I stuck my tounge out at him

"Roxi, try saying 'Dada' again." Leo cooed at Roxi and she held out her arms for him.

"Dada." Leo grinned and took her from my arms, and he stood up, spinning around, making our daughter giggle. "Mama!"

"She's talking!" Leo said, a crazy happy grin on his face.

I watched him do that and then went to the nursery to grab Roxi's baby book. Roxi's baby book was pink and had a picture of her on the cover since it was made so I could insert a picture, under it Roxi's full name was printed: Roxanne Valdez.

I flipped to the 'First Time For Everything' page and found where is said 'Her First Word/Words...'

I wrote down Dada and Mama as her first words, the date, and the estimated time. Leo was big on wanting to remember the exact time when Roxi did something.

I was about to put the book down when I stopped and flipped through it. It had pictures of Roxi that Leo had insisted on taking when we were in the hospital and first coming home. There was even a little slot Leo had made so he could slip in the CD filled with those pictures while some we'd printed out and put in the book.

I read the words and was filled with a feeling I couldn't name. It was sad and happy as the same time...bittersweet you could say.

I looked at Roxi's nursery-which had been named one of the top nurseries of the year-and the bittersweet feeling slowly filled my heart as I looked around. My eyes feel on the album Leo had gotten me years ago and I walked over to it.

Without me even touching it, the book flew open and the pages quickly flipped themselves before stopping. I wandered over and my heart filled with the odd feeling even more at the picture on the page.

I was standing there with Jason. Leo was in the edge of the picture and he must've said something because Jason and I were laughing.

I smiled a bit as the picture brought back memories. But with those memories came back the ones of heartbreak and I closed the book, looking aound again.

All of this...My pairing with Hunter and then Leo and now the happy family I had...

Everything was...Thanks to Jason.

I started to think about Jason and his last words surfaced into my mind.

_"I'll love you for the rest of eternity and I'll probably never fall in love with anyone else. I was made to love you and only you. I'm sorry Piper."_

Those words repeated themselves over and over in my mind. And I wondered what Jason was doing right now.

"Piper?" I jumped, startled as I was knocked out of my thoughts. "You okay?"

I nodded as I took a breath and turned to Leo who was in the doorway with Roxi.

"Hm? Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine." I walked over and held out my arms for Roxi. "Give her to me."

Leo handed Roxi over and I kissed her forehead.

"You're such a cute baby, Roxi." I said as I brought her closer in a hug. "I love you. Remember that."

Roxi started to squirm after a few moments and reached out for Leo.

"Dada." Roxi said and I smiled.

"You're such a daddy's girl." I laughed as I handed her back to Leo. Leo, like a child, stuck his tounge out at me.

"That's because she loves me more because I do more for her." Leo said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, because you're the one who was pregnant with her for nine months and then was in hours of painful labor and gave birth to her." I smirked. "Let's see you give birth and then turn into a house husband."

"Uh...no thanks!" Leo said before darting out of the room and I laughed as I pretended to chase after him. I stopped halfway down the hall when I got an idea.

I checked to make sure Leo wouldn't hear me and then I went back to Leo and I's room.

I pulled out my cellphone and scrolled down my contacts. I stopped when I found a number I hadn't called in years.

After a minute of composing myself I pressed the call button and bit my lip, waiting.

As it rang, I remembered Jason's words again.

"Hello?" A deep voice that I hadn't heard in years answered and I sucked in a breath.

"Jason?" I asked, starting to regret calling, wishing it had gone to voicemail.

"Piper? Is that you?" Jason's surprise and shock was evident in his voice and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Um yeah. I just...I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for cheating on me."

"Wait...you called to thank me for cheating on you?"

"As stupid and weird as it sounds, yeah. Thanks for that. If you hadn't done that I wouldn't be where I am right now. So...thank you."

"Your welcome?"

"I should go. I'm probably waisting your time or-" I said, ready to hand up but Jason stopped me.

"No. You're not waisting. It's nice to hear your voice again Piper. And I'm still sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for what I did to Reyna too...could you tell her I'm sorry for me?" I swallowed.

"Um, yeah. I'll tell her. I promise."

"H-how's her kid? They have to be almost four."

"Your daughter's name is Rae and yeah, she's four and she has your eyes." I don't know why, but I felt like I had to tell him about Rae. To...make things right or something.

"That's...good. Thanks for telling me. I wish I could meet her..." I felt bad for Jason at that point but I willed it down. "But I guess Reyna won't let me, huh? Well, I guess you're tired of talking to me. Bye Piper."

"Jas-" But I was met with the sound of him having hung up. "Jason..." I whispered with a sigh.

I put my cell away and went down stairs to find Roxi giggling as Leo played peek-a-boo with her.

I leaned against the wall as I watched them, smiling. And thinking.

If I had the chance to go back in time and change everything I wouldn't dare. I wouldn't change a thing.

Reyna was happy with Hunter and with little Rae, happily married, and a month pregnant.

I had Leo and Roxi, both who I'd die for and I loved more than anything in the world.

Was it all worth it?

Definatly.

And all this joy and happiness was thanks to one thing:

Thanks To A Cheater.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like it was sad when she was thinking about Jason. Well, I just want to thank you guys for reading the story and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was thinking of doing a Sequal of where Jason comes back-I'm sorry but I feel bad for what I did to him-and meets his daughter, but, of course, trouble would have to be brought with him.<strong>

**So, maybe I'll write a sequal, maybe I won't. I'm honestly clueless of what else to put in it. You guys are welcome to send in ideas in reviews or PMs if you want. But from now on, Thanks To A Cheater is over. :'( I hope to see y'all in future stories. Thanks for all the nice reviews and everything. Bye.**


End file.
